An Impossible Moment
by jadesunset
Summary: AU: Astrid had imagined what she would say if she ever saw him again. It wasn't likely, and many said it was impossible; that she would ever have the chance. But now that he is standing before her, she can't remember what she needed to say.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is a short AU that assumes HTTYD 1 ended a bit differently. It is rated T for suggestive themes later on, though nothing explicit. There will be references to Viking customs, some of which will be shamelessly made-up to suit the story._**

 ** _The chapters will be short, and and I imagine this will end up being 3-4 chapters long…just a drabble to get an idea out of my head. I will update as soon as I can, though with other commitments, it may not be for a week or so._**

 ** _I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon"._**

Astrid sat up in the unfamiliar bed, leaning against the wooden headboard. Her legs shifted under the furs, exposing her right foot and calf to the cool, damp air. There was an uncomfortable silence looming within the modest space, as a second figure stood across the room, avoiding her gaze.

With a gentle sigh, Astrid allowed herself to pull her attention away from the man and take in the detail of her surroundings. The candle at the bedside illuminated the nearest wall, which was lined with various shelves filled with fragile books and curious artifacts. A small jeweled box, a sculpture of twisted glass, a dented shield with a faded tribal crest…what did they represent? What made them so significant that they had earned the privilege to be displayed? Astrid's thoughts were interrupted when the other occupant of the small room moved away from their position and slowly approached the bed.

Astrid felt her bravery begin to slip, suddenly unable to attempt eye contact again now that the safe space between them had disappeared. She kept her eyes locked on the shelves, though her attention was honed to every creak, rustle, and breath produced as the figure drew closer. Astrid felt the mattress shift as they sat on the bed, close enough to brush her exposed leg. She did not draw herself away; she did not fear this man. At least not in a physical sense. She knew, somehow, that he would never hurt her, and had the added confidence of knowing that if he ever tried, she would likely best him. Yet despite this knowledge, there was a deep fear ingrained in her subconscious. She had envisioned this impossible moment so many times over the past three years, and had considered every possible outcome. Now, she was afraid to find out how it would transpire. Had she finally found what she had been searching for all this time? Or was this the final dead end on a journey filled with disappointment?

Slowly inhaling, Astrid lowered her gaze to her own hands, which lightly gripped the fur on her lap. She then allowed herself to look to the hands of the seated figure, noting the worn, calloused digits that nervously fingered the leather gauntlet on his arm. As her eyes traveled upward, she saw his lean chest slowly expand and relax with controlled, mindful breaths. Feeling her own breathing hitch, she focused her attention to the man's jaw line, taking in the faded scar that she expected to see. Her vision blurred slightly as tears began to form, daring to escape down her cheeks. But she kept her composure as her eyes finally met his, a familiar forest-green slightly obscured by shaggy auburn hair.

The expression on his face was enigmatic and offered no clues to what he was thinking in that moment. His eyes were bright with the youth that would be expected of an 18-year-old, yet were tired and oddly worn. He held Astrid's gaze for a moment, before looking away from her face, over her shoulder. Whether he was focusing on her loose, cascading hair or simply looking past her, Astrid could not say.

Suddenly feeling desperate to move beyond this silence, Astrid adjusted her posture and leaned slightly towards the young man. He responded by sharply returning his eyes to hers, clearly surprised. His eyes were temporarily unguarded, and Astrid could see a maelstrom of emotions behind them. Sadness, annoyance, fear…relief? She offered a small smile, genuine yet pleading for a response.

"Hiccup…" she breathed, unsure of what her next words would be. Should be.

His eyes visibly relaxed, though Astrid could see his emotions being concealed again behind a neutral facade. He looked down to furs on the bed, slowly exhaling with a quiet chuckle. His lips quirked into the trace of a smile.

"What are you doing here, Astrid?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thank you all who have read and followed this story! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. As I said before, chapters will be be short. I will update again in a few weeks.**_

 ** _I still do not own "How to Train Your Dragon"._**

His voice was gentle yet deeper than she remembered, but still had the same endearingly nasal quality. It was an unearthly experience for Astrid, to hear this voice again. She felt her eyes sting as new tears formed along her eyelashes.

"I…I can't…" she whispered, struggling to form words "…you're alive." She shook her head, feeling the disbelief set in. Hiccup watched her intently, his fingers continuing to fidget as he held her gaze.

"Everyone said you couldn't have survived" Astrid continued, her voice growing more strained. "…your leg…all of the blood." She swallowed the bile that built up in the back of her throat as she remembered the graphic scene on the dreaded island's shores. She could still hear the sobbing all around her, and the hoarseness of her own cries filling her ears.

Hiccup inhaled sharply, discomforted by his own memories of that day. He looked off into the corner of the room and let out a shaky exhale. "Yeah, the, uh, odds weren't exactly in my favor" he agreed. Silence fell between them as Astrid watched his face intently, seeing his features harden, his eyes unfocused as though reliving the past. "Besides…" he suddenly scoffed "who would have been stupid enough to think a weak little _toothpick_ could live through that…"

Astrid looked at him, hearing the venom in his words. She bit her lip.

"I was" she whispered. His expression softened as their eyes reconnected, and she sighed. "Even after…Toothless…carried you away from us, I honestly believed you could still be alive."

Hiccup's brow raised in surprise, but quickly settled back as he frowned. "Well, I'm sure you were the only one".

Astrid looked away, avoiding the urge to nod to confirm his assertion. Silence returned again as Hiccup awkwardly adjusted his weight, leaning back on his hands as he extended his legs out slightly. With his prosthetic in view, Astrid couldn't help but take in the handcrafted device. As a Viking, she was comfortable with missing appendages and rarely noticed the pegs and hooks her clansmen used. But this intricate design was different. It was thought out, complex, unusual…very Hiccup.

"Where is he?" Astrid plainly asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Hiccup responded, taking a moment to absorb her meaning. "Oh, Toothless. He's outside. Didn't uh, want to scare you when you woke up."

Astrid smirked. "Probably wise. Seeing you and him at the same time may have been a bit much for me".

Hiccup laughed lightly. "Trust me, I can appreciate how surprising that would be. It was a shock just for me to see you on a hunter's ship chained to a Deadly Nadder."

Astrid's eye widened as she remembered the day's events. "Stormfly! Is she…."

"She's fine." Hiccup quickly assured her. "Outside with Toothless. She is limping a bit, I'm guessing from when you were shot down. But she can fly without any trouble".

Astrid exhaled in relief. "Thank the Gods…"

Though the tension had released and she intended to continue, Astrid found herself unable to speak. While her parched throat was not helping, the real problem was that she felt uncharacteristically unsure of herself. There were so many questions to ask, and she should have felt comfortable asking anything of a boy she had known all of her life. And yet, he was no longer a boy, and she no longer really knew him after three long years. Where had he been? Who had he become?

Her contemplation was interrupted by his voice. "We're a long ways from Berk, Astrid. What are you doing out here?"

Astrid gently bit the inside of her cheek as she considered her response. She knew this question was coming, but she was suddenly struggling to recall what she had planned to say. "Looking for you" she admitted, shrugging to downplay her confession. "I've been searching ever since you left. I tried flying this direction before, but had to turn back when a storm came in. As soon as Winter passed, I decided to try again".

Accepting her answer, Hiccup slowly nodded. He began to rub his leg, eyes fixed to the floor. "Well, you found me. The real question is, why did you want to?"

Astrid thought carefully as she spoke. "I…I guess I needed to know. I waited for you to come back. When you didn't, I started to believe that you may have died after all. But then I wondered if you had been captured, or were unable to fly home. I didn't…I didn't expect you to be alive and well. I didn't think you would _choose_ to stay away."

Hiccup exhaled deeply, leaning forward while bracing his elbows on his knees. His eyes were once again distant, his jaw tightly set. "Yes, I suppose it is surprising that someone wouldn't want to return to a father who disowned them and a village that looked down on them. Passing up on the opportunity to see their best friend savagely executed." He laughed sardonically as he shook his head. "You can imagine how hard it was for me to lose all of that."

Astrid frowned but controlled the urge to roll her eyes at his thick sarcasm. "Even after you defeated the Red Death, you thought that was what was waiting for you?" she retorted. "After you led us into battle on the backs of _dragons_?" Hiccup's darkening expression only made her tone more exasperated. "They would have listened to you! We _did_ listen to you. Everything changed that day, and you would have seen that if you had come home."

Hiccup's ire was palatable as he briskly stood from the bed and began to pace, his arms in constant motion. "I couldn't take the risk, Astrid! I didn't make the decision to leave; Toothless did that for me. But it was the right choice, and I knew it was best if we stayed away. There isn't anything for us on Berk…"

Astrid scoffed, her expression hardening as she drew her legs into her body. She could feel her temperature rise as she tried to control her increasing anger.

"Stoick was destroyed when you were taken." Her head dropped as she recalled her desperate, grieving chief. "He prayed to every God that you would return, and was shattered when he realized it would never happen. Gobber is still beside himself. Fishlegs, the twins, even Snotlout…the village mourned you, and still cannot believe you are gone."

She glanced up at Hiccup and was astonished to see that her words had no effect on his indignant visage. "No, that doesn't…", he started.

" _I_ mourned you, Hiccup!" Astrid loudly interrupted, her voice threatening to break "and I couldn't deal with the idea that you could be gone forever. How can you say that that isn't anything?"

Hiccup's jaw loosened as he snapped his eyes to her, surprised to see her pained expression. Deeply exhaling, he rubbed his tired eyes as he slightly slowed his march.

"And I'm sorry that I upset you. Really. I honestly didn't think anyone would care. I won't lie, I thought about going back, one day. Maybe in a few more years. But I figured by then you all would have moved on and forgotten about me, gotten jobs, gotten married…"

"I'm already married." Astrid replied, more coldly then she had intended.

Hiccup stopped pacing, frozen for a moment. He then turned his gaze back to her, his mouth slightly agape. "You're…married?"

She nodded slowly. Realizing the harshness in her tone, she softly added, "have been for two years".

He looked at her blankly, letting the words sink in. "You are married" he repeated, unconsciously looking her up and down.

The glance did not go unnoticed, causing Astrid to lightly blush.

"Of course you are…" he muttered, running his hand through his hair as he looked away and resumed his pacing.

His reaction, while surprising to her, was not unappreciated. Astrid struggled to hide a satisfied smirk.

As he stopped to look out a small window into the night, Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "So…Snotlout?"

Astrid looked insulted, her face twisted with disgust. "Ugh, Gods no!"

Hiccup's expression softened, and even appeared mildly amused for a moment. He shrugged. "Fishlegs then."

"Nope".

Hiccup's brow furrowed in confusion. "Tuffnut?"

"Uh-uh".

Hiccup was silent, deep in thought.

"It's a political marriage" she sighed, leaning back into the headboard. "After Papa died in an attack by the Outcasts…"

Hiccup turned to look at her with genuine sympathy. "Oh, Gods…Astrid, I'm so sorry…"

She nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, it's..okay. He died from injuries sustained in _glorious_ battle" she said with a sad smile, "so he wouldn't have had it any other way. At least he is with Mama again."

She smiled warmly at the thought of her parents, still feeling Hiccup's gaze. "Anyway" she continued, "that left me as the only remaining Hofferson on Berk. I was offered a contract and given a choice: to live alone in my lodge or to marry into another family that was willing to forgo a dowry."

Hiccup nodded dully. "So, of course you chose marriage…"

"No, I decided to be alone".

Hiccup looked at her, confused. "But…"

Astrid stopped him by lifting her hand. "At least, for a few months", she continued. "But after my rage quieted enough for anyone to dare approach me, someone helped me see that this marriage was bigger than me. That if I continued where I was, I would likely die alone, bitter, and with nothing to honor my ancestors. This contract would allow me to continue our bloodline, and would benefit all of Berk by bringing our Houses together".

Hiccup was silent, a pained expression on his face. "Who..who convinced you?"

"Gobber", she replied. "I was still upset, of course…I still am. I miss my family every day. But I am glad I listened to him. I'm proud of my new clan, and I honestly have grown to love my husband."

Biting back a retort, Hiccup steeled his jaw. "Ah, well, congratulations." he said with forced levity, "I, ah, wish you both a lifetime of happiness, and uh, kids, and all that…"

Astrid laughed under her breath and she suddenly became very interested in smoothing a crease in the fur blanket. "Well, the kids part is a bit tricky…we, uh, haven't been able to…well…"

Hiccup's face cocked his head, replaying her word. "Able to what?" His expression then reflected surprise; a bit of shock. Even in the dim candlelight, Astrid could see his cheeks redden. "You mean, you haven't…uh…" he gestured awkwardly.

"Consummated, yes." she confirmed nonchalantly. "Kind of, impossible, really, since he couldn't even be at the wedding…" she said, looking intently at Hiccup.

Hiccup eyes widened, realization slowly setting in. Astrid could hear him swallow as he turned to fully face her, his voice lowering. "And…why couldn't he be there?"

Astrid smiled lightly, almost mischievously.

"Because he had been taken away by a Night Fury."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I apologize for the delay. I actually had this drafted weeks ago and didn't have a chance to finalize it until today. Thank you all for the follows and kind comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and plan on having the next one out in a few weeks.**

It was like being underwater. The light was dim, as if passing through a filter. The only sensation was that of weightlessness, coupled with an unsettling resistance that made it difficult to move. All sounds were muffled, including a deep, rhythmic thump echoing in the darkness. In the distance, a high-pitched frequency, indiscernible but constant. Time felt inconsequential.

"Hiccup!"

With a sudden jolt, the comforting veil was stripped away. He felt as though he had been jerked above the water's surface. Disoriented and overwhelmed, his eyes snapped open.

As his vision came into focus, Hiccup saw that he was not pulled from the waves, but was still in his room. Slouched up against a wall, sitting limply on the floor, he looked into familiar cerulean eyes. Though they were reminiscent of the ones he saw frequently in his sleep, they were also very different. They were not filled with rage and judgement as they often were in his fitful dreams, nor were they coy and lustful as they were in more pleasant fantasies. These eyes were wide, and pained, and panicked.

As he blinked with heavy lids and began to straighten his aching back, the fear began to dissipate from Astrid's features. A sigh of relief huffed from her chapped lips as she released her tight grip on his shoulders. Her hands glided down, fingertips lightly brushing his chest until her hands landed on her own folded knees as she crouched on the floor.

"Sweet Thor…" she whispered, "please don't do that again."

Hiccup shook his head, piecing together fragments of fresh memories. His cheeks became red and hot with embarrassment. "Did…did I pass out?"

Astrid repositioned her hip on the floor, concealing a pained wince. "Nearly. You looked like you were a million miles away. Then you said something about sitting down…and your legs buckled. Well, leg." She had the decency to smile apologetically as he cast her a weak glare.

As they both sat on the floor, each waiting for the other to speak, the light in the room began to flicker. Astrid glanced at the nearby candle and its struggling flame. She carefully positioned her feet underneath her and slowly stood, trying to ignore a shooting pain up her side. Shuffling towards the dying light, she was stopped by a hand lightly gripping her forearm.

"No, don't" Hiccup grunted as he pulled himself up from the ground "you need to sit." Astrid looked at him, noting his serious expression. She decided not to challenge him, this time, and slowly made her way back to the bed.

Shifting her weight onto the mattress, legs hanging off the edge, she watched him approach the dimming candle. In the growing darkness, she could barely she him reaching into a small pouch on his belt and pulling out a metal cylinder. A sharp click filled the silent space, and a bright flame erupted from the device as he touched it to the candle's wick. Astrid's eyebrows disappeared beneath her bangs as she leaned in for a closer look.

"You did it" she murmured. "Your Ignitor works".

Hiccup nodded shallowly, then suddenly spun to look at her, eyes wide. He looked down at the cylinder in his hand, then met her gaze, head slightly cocked. "Wait, how did you…"

"You sketched it out" she replied, still eyeing the device. "The picture is still in my room…er, your room. It looked a bit different than that…larger I think. But it's the same thing, isn't it?"

The distant look in Hiccup's eyes returned at the mention of their apparently shared living space. He nodded as he placed the Ignitor back into it's pouch. "Yeah…yeah, it is."

After a moment's hesitation, Hiccup slowly sat on the bed next to Astrid, eyes glued to the ground.

"Okay, I'm just going to ask. About what you said earlier, um, about you. And me. I mean…how are we…?" he gestured with his hand, struggling to finish his sentence.

Astrid smiled weakly. He couldn't tell if she was exhausted or embarrassed. Possibly both. "It's…a long story."

He looked into Astrid's eyes expectantly, begging for more details.

With a quiet sigh, Astrid pulled the furs over her lap. "Okay. It started a year after you left…"

 _FLASHBACK_

 _The frigid wind whipped against her exposed arms as she trudged through the village. Night had begun to fall, and only a few people were still walking about. Candles illuminated nearby windows, displaying the evening rituals of her tribe. Most were completing their chores before bed; a few were finishing their supper. Mrs. Svenson was sweeping the kitchen, shouting at her children and their Terrible Terror for tracking mud inside. Across the street, Mr. Larson drank a pint of mead, laughing as his eldest son bragged about his riding prowess. Astrid scowled bitterly as she quickened her steps, choosing to focus on the sound of her boots scrapping against the rocky terrain. She did not want to be reminded again of what she had lost._

 _As she reached the crest of the hill, Astrid lifted her gaze to her destination: the Haddock's lodge. A familiar apprehension formed as a tightness in her chest as she forced her legs to continue. Over the past year she had purposely avoided coming near this building, as impossible as that was._

 _When she approached the ornately carved doorframe, she was surprised to see the door swing wide open. The broad, rounded form of Mr. Ingermann stepped outside, barely seeing Astrid over an armful of scrolls and books._

 _"_ _Oh, Astrid!" he exclaimed, a jolly grin visible beneath his greying beard. "A pleasure to see you, my dear."_

 _Astrid forced a thin smile as she nodded in response. "Thank you, Mr. Ingermann." His warm smile wavered slightly as he sympathetically looked the girl up and down. She felt self-conscious under this familiar gaze…one she received often when she left her home. The well-intentioned pity of others made her ill, as well as acutely aware of how far she had fallen. Perhaps he could see that her clothes were ill-fitting and poorly mended. Did he notice the dark circles under her exhausted eyes? How dull her hair had become?_

 _"_ _You…uh…you should come by our house on your way home, Astrid." The elder Ingermann's signature smile slowly returning as he adjusted his grip of the mound of papers. "The missus prepared more cod tonight than even Fishleggs could eat! You would be doing us a big favor by taking it off our hands."_

 _Astrid tried to hide the shame in her eyes as she glanced down at her own form. Her lithe muscles had begun to atrophy, displaying her thin frame. Well-defined shoulders were now angular and sharp. Hands that were once strong and callused were only bones and ligaments. For the first time in her life, she felt frail. Sickly._

 _She shifted uncomfortably as her eyes darted between the large man and the doorway he was blocking. Although she didn't want to go inside, staying where she was suddenly seemed worse. "Um…yeah. Sure. I'll come by later, Mr. Ingermann."_

 _He smiled sadly but nodded, acting as though he didn't hear the hollowness in her commitment. With a parting glance, he carefully stepped off the balcony, leaving Astrid alone in the doorway. She glanced into the brightly lit room, slowly edging her way inside. She was delighted to feel the warmth of the space envelope her._

 _"_ _Chief?" she called out._

 _The towering form of Stoick the Vast lumbered into view. "Astrid…you made it. Good. Please, sit down." He motioned her towards a dining table, where two chairs stood. He slowly sat in one, as large and imposing as the man it supported. The other was small and simple, like a modest tree stump. Astrid approached the smaller chair and sat awkwardly on the edge of the seat. After a moment of staring at the table top, she worked up the courage to glance at her chief. She expected him to being eyeing her with the same sympathy others did, but was surprised to see him staring into the table top as well. His expression was the same as it had been all year: blank and joyless. Heavy-lidded eyes were vacant and weary. His fiery red beard was rapidly greying. His posture, once proud and commanding, was slumped and purposeless._

 _He turned towards her, but did not seem to be looking directly at her. It was almost as if he were looking through, at something unseen._

 _"_ _How are you managing, Astrid?"_

 _Astrid was taken aback a bit. She was used to being asked how she was, which she always wanted to answer with a scream and a swing of her axe. But no one had ever asked her what she was doing to make it through each day._

 _"_ _I'm…surviving, sir."_

 _Stoick nodded, his gaze into the void unwavering._

 _"_ _Of course you are. You're a Hofferson, after all."_

 _Astrid felt a swell of pride, a feeling she desperately missed._

 _"_ _And what do you intend to do now?"_

 _With a furrowed brow, she looked back at the table. "What do you mean, sir?"_

 _"_ _I mean, what will you do now?", he clarified. "Have you considered a trade to support yourself?"_

 _She nodded slowly. "I have been doing odd jobs around the village…repairs. Some of my father's tools are still usable, so I have that."_

 _A low hum vibrated in Stoick's throat, as he gazed away from at towards a nearby shelf. "Was anything left after the raids? Anything for you to live on?"_

 _Astrid shook her head. "No, sir. The Outcasts took everything that wasn't nailed down. But I still have a home. I…know others were not as lucky." She remembered the thick black smoke that filled the village as other homes burned to the ground._

 _After a moment of silence, Stoick muttered darkly, "Life has not been the same since those bastards came to our shores."_

 _Standing from his chair, Stoick approached the shelf he had been staring at. He grabbed a small wooden box and placed it on the table across from Astrid._

 _"_ _Did your father ever tell you about Hiccup's mother?"_

 _Thrown by the random question, Astrid regained her composure. She searched her memories, vaguely remembering passing comments and brief stories. "Just that she was very kind…and that she and Mama were good friends."_

 _Stoick nodded "Aye, they were. I've known Val and Sibba all my life, and up until Val…left…a day didn't pass without those two seeing each other." A small, nearly undetectable smile lifted the edge of his lips. "They shared every birthday together…planned each other's weddings. And when Hiccup was born, your mother was here everyday to help us care for him. The next season, Val returned the favor by lending a hand when you came into this world." Astrid swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat, carefully taking in every word. She tried to imagine her mother, and the life she lived._

 _"_ _Growing up" Stoick continued, "they had always joked that their children would one day marry one another. They always felt like family to each other, and it seemed fitting that they could one day be kin. You have to remember, this was when arranged marriages were the norm, so that was not at all unheard of." Astrid looked at her chief warily, but did not dare interrupt. Stock inhaled deeply, a grim expression weighing his heavy brow. "When you were born, Hiccup was of course older but still very ill. He had stopped eating and growing, and Val was distraught. She could no longer see a future for our precious son."_

 _An uncomfortable silence filled the air as Stoick stared into space, replaying those difficult days. Astrid bit her lip, unsure of what to say._

 _Bracing his arms on the table the faint smile returned to Stoick's face. "But Sibba always knew how to cheer her up. She and your father came over one day, you wrapped in a tight bundle, with a parchment in hand. It was a marriage contract, binding you and our son in matrimony. She told Val what I had said all along…that he would survive this and would have a future. He would grow, and he would learn, and he would love." Leaning towards the wooden box, Stoick lifted the lid to reveal a scroll. "This contract, while never meant to be upheld, was a symbol of their faith in our son. This simple act did wonders for Val's spirits. I thank the Gods every day that before she was taken, Val was able to see her son begin the thrive." For the first time that evening, Stoick met Astrid's gaze, looking intently into her eyes. "And I thank your mother every day for that."_

 _Astrid's jaw slacked, her lower lip falling slightly as she tried to form her next words. Her hands shook, and she tried to hide the quiver in her voice. "Why are you telling me this? Sir?"_

 _"_ _I am telling you this, Astrid, because it could offer you a better future." He kept his eyes fixed to her, though she looked away and down at her hands. "You know as well as I do that without your family's support, your best chance of survival is through marriage. But without a dowry, your options will be very limited. If I sign this document, it becomes a binding contract and would make you a member of our family."_

 _Gripping her hands to still them, she huffed in surprise. "So, what, I would be married? To Hiccup? How is that even…can that even happen?"_

 _Nodding, Stoick gently wrapped his hand around the scroll and pulled it from the box. "There is precedent. Ragnar Ingermann looked through our archives, and it has been done a few times. It is legal so long as the contract was written before the individual…departed…and the families do not object."_

 _Astrid stared in disbelief as Stoick gingerly rolled the contract onto the table. She stood from her chair, feeling dizzy and weak. "I just….I can't…it's…it's not right. He could come back. If Hiccup comes back, then…"_

 _Taking a step towards her, Stoick gently but firmly placed his hands on Astrid's shoulders. She looked into his eyes, startled to see them brimming with tears._

 _"_ _Astrid…he isn't coming home, lass. My son is dead. I am coming to accept that. You need to as well."_

 _Feeling her body begin to shake, she shook her head as she backed away from his grip. "No…I'm…sorry, sir. I can't do this. Thank you, but no thank you, sir. I….I need to go."_

 _Astrid quickly moved towards the door, fighting back tears of her own. As she walked through the doorway, Stoick's voice bellowed, "Worry less about Hiccup, Astrid. Please think about yourself."_

 _Astrid ran into the woods, low branches and bushes scrapping against her limbs. She stumbled over rocks in the darkness, catching herself with her hands. Her palms were cut and raw, but she gripped her hands into fists and continued running. Her lungs stung from the cold air. She ran until the shrubs revealed a secluded but familiar clearing. This cove was her sanctuary. The same where she confronted Hiccup. Where she first saw the Night Fury. As she approached the water's edge she finally ran out of steam and fell to her knees. She sank slightly into the muddy shore, and she raked her nails through the soil. As hot tears fell from her eyes, she allowed herself to scream and pound the ground with her fist. Her echoing roar projected her explosive rage. With every strike, she thought of the Outcasts who took her father from her. She imagined irresponsible, careless Hiccup and his stupid dragon. A piece of paper that could take away her freedom, her independence, and worst, her family's name. As her punches softened she remembered her parent's faces. The faded hope in Stoick's eyes. The look on Hiccup's face when she kissed him. They were standing right there. Her hands were now buried in the dirt where he once stood._

 _The tears that streamed down her face felt different now; cooler and less acidic. She remembered the gawky boy as he stood confidently before her. How he looked so sure, and determined. How he had been brazen enough to force her onto the back of the most deadly dragon known to man and showed her a world above their own. His limp body as it fell into the fiery inferno. The tattered, bloody remains of his leg as he lay dying on the beach._

 _As her breathing slowed, Astrid fell to her side with exhaustion. Looking into the still waters of the cove, she thought about the people who were no longer in her life. Her mother, who she had only vague memories of, taken too young by illness. Her beloved uncle, who left the island in disgrace, drowned at sea. Her father, who died defending his daughter and his village. All of these losses, while tragic, were possible to comprehend. Hiccup, on the other hand, was more difficult to process. He was…sort of a friend? Almost? She was not sure what he was to her anymore, other than a constant. He was always in the background, and despite his diminutive size, was impossible to miss. Whenever disaster struck, which was fairly often, Astrid knew he was nearby. Back then, she would not have been surprised if he was killed by a dragon. No one would have been. His recklessness and asinine inventions made him the most likely victim when dragons attacked. But she never, ever, would have imagined he would perish in battle, after defeating a dragon the size of a mountain. On the back of a Night Fury. It all seemed so impossible. How could a boy like that do something no other Viking had the guts to try? How could a boy like that die? In Astrid's weary and desperate mind, she just didn't see how he could._

 _…_ _._

 _As Astrid returned to the village, damp and covered in mud, she was relieved to be the only one outside. Walking away from the main path behind the houses, she was still able to see the warming glow of candles at each home. Looking further ahead, she could barely make out the dark shadow of her own lodge; cold and vacant. No one to greet her as she entered. No one to talk to, or shout at, or laugh with. No one to hide her tears from. No one to be strong for._

 _When she reached the house, she paused in front of the door. Too exhausted to think it over, she turned away from the entry and instead walked towards the side of the building. She could hear soft snoring in time with the gentle rise of Stormfly's sleeping form. Dropping to her hands and knees, Astrid crawled under her dragon's wing. The slumbering Nadder opened an eye and upon seeing her rider, gently squawked and pulled the girl closer. With a final nuzzle to Astrid's head, Stormfly tucked her head in and both fell fast asleep._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: First of all, thank you to everyone who has read this story and has offered such kind words and encouragements. A special thank you to FuyuSarah, who's amazing insights on the story gave me the motivation I needed to continue this work.**

 **I apologize for the long hiatus…writing always seems to take a backseat to life. Please be patient with my updates. I am swamped with work and school, and that unfortunately wont be changing anytime soon. But moving forward I will make an honest effort to get a significant chapter out every few weeks.**

 **As several awesome reviewers have noticed, this story will need to be much longer than I originally had planned. I honestly didn't expect such positive feedback, and only meant for this to be a way of getting an idea on "paper". But this has grown into something much deeper and more complex than I had intended, and I want to see it through to the end. I look forward to writing this tale and hope you all will continue to take the journey with me.**

Though his eyes appeared to be fixed on the stone floor below their feet, Hiccup's mind was a million miles away. Slowly absorbing Astrid's tale, he let out a long exhale, unconsciously shaking his head.

The entire experience was surreal for Hiccup. Although he always knew Astrid was alive, or at least had no reason to believe otherwise, he never really allowed himself to believe he would see her again. Even if he ever had worked up the nerve to return to Berk, he couldn't honestly imagine approaching her after all this time. What would he have said? Would she have even cared?

And yet, here she was, tucked under his blanket, in his bed, on a remote island far from Berk. She was still strong, and capable. Quick-tempered and smart. Beautiful beyond words. In many ways, she was the same as he remembered. A more mature exterior perhaps, but still the same brave warrior she had always been. Yet, there were also so many differences. She seemed more thoughtful in her responses. Her expression and tone were overall more gentle. Despite her sinewy musculature and the scars she bore, there was an unexpected vulnerability that he struggled to accept. The way she looked at him was…with wonder. Sure, one would expect a measure of awe in the eyes of a woman who had essentially seen a ghost from her past, but Hiccup couldn't shake the feeling that there was more there. She had mentioned that she grew to love her husband; that she had learned to love him. Was that what he saw when he looked in her eyes? It was difficult to even consider the possibility that the unobtainable could really be in front of him now. That she could even feel a percentage of what he knew he still felt. How could these feelings have developed and flourished without him even being there? Did that make them somehow less genuine?

Hiccup looked out of the corner of his eye at Astrid, who gazed at him expectantly. Her eyes glistened and she swallowed heavily, waiting for his reaction.

Realizing that he would have to be the one to break the silence, Hiccup re-positioned himself on the edge of the bed to face her. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it when he realized he didn't know what to say. With a sharp exhale, he rubbed his brow and he closed his eyes in thought.

"That's, um…wow", he forced out, "…quite a story."

Astrid nodded weakly, hugging her arms close to her body.

"So…you obviously changed your mind", he continued. He looked at her with a raised brow. "And because of Gobber?"

She smiled tightly, looking off to the side as she recalled that memorable day. "Yeah…for a man who smells like cabbage gone bad he really does have a way with words."

Hiccup wrinkled his nose in disgust. "More like a molded yak", he muttered. "Working with him in what was basically a sweat lodge was torture."

Astrid snorted as she held in a laugh; Hiccup's mouth quirked into a small smile.

"Oh don't I know it", she snickered. "During those…challenging months, he would come up with odd jobs for me around the forge. I knew it was just his way to pass along a few coins without damaging my pride. But I liked the company and it was a good distraction. The morning after your dad offered the contract, I went in just so that I could take out my anger on that poor anvil. Gobber must have heard what happened, because he didn't even try to talk to me for the rest of the day."

Astrid laughed under her breath. "Actually, no one in the village approached me that day." A grin graced her face. "I guess an angry Hofferson with a hammer and searing hot metal is something smart people try to avoid."

Her smile then relaxed, her hands clasped in her lap. "As the days went on, Gobber would try to bring up the contract, but I shot him down every time. When I saw the Chief in the Great Hall, I avoided eye contact and made myself scarce. Looking back, I think I was afraid that if I entertained the idea even for a second, it would break my resolve. I wasn't stupid; I knew it was the best solution. But I couldn't admit that I was unable to take care of myself."

Hiccup nodded slightly, having witnessed Astrid's stubbornness on many occasions. She bowed her head, stretching her aching neck as she spoke.

"But, as the season changed and winter began to set-in, everyone in the village started to worry about me. Neighbors offered to give me extra food, used clothes…anything to help me make it to spring. Their charity only made me feel more ashamed…more angry. I refused help from anyone, and eventually people stopped asking."

Astrid sighed deeply, remembering her darkest days. The pair sat in silence as Hiccup watched her. He stretched his fingers awkwardly, trying to fight the temptation to reach for her hand. To hold her. Instead, he prompted her. "So then what?"

With her head still bent down, she raised it slightly to peer at him through her bangs. "Gobber locked me in the forge."

Hiccup's head jerked up, his brow furrowed in confusion. "He what?"

Her smile returned. "Yeah, locked all the doors. And windows. Told me I could scream and curse all I wanted, but that I was going to hear what he had to say."

The image of big, bulky Gobber, too fearful to face Astrid without a building between them was enough to elicit a chuckle from Hiccup. "So what did you do?"

She shrugged coyly. "What else? I yelled, threatened him, tried to kick in the door. He removed all the weapons so I couldn't chop the door down. For a moment, I considered burning the damn building down, even with me trapped inside."

Her face then became more somber and reflective. "But he stood outside, leaning on the door frame and basically told me I was being a yak-headed idiot. He just kept talking, ignoring my fit, and listed off all the reasons I should accept the offer. I had heard them all before, and honestly, none of it moved me."

Raising her head, she locked her gaze with Hiccup's. "Until he said that I had an obligation to you. To finish what you started and keep peace between Vikings and dragons. Even though most were comfortable being around them, there were still a lot of problems. Monstrous Nightmares flaming up and catching crops on fire. Zipplebacks harassing the sheep. Some were starting to question whether they really made our lives better. Gobber reminded me that if you were still there, you would work to make them understand. To teach the dragons so that we could coexist."

Hiccup cast his gaze to the floor, concealing a fleeting expression of guilt.

"So, to do that", Astrid sighed, "I had to stay alive. Eat, get a full night's rest, stay warm so I didn't get sick like Mama. By living in your lodge, I would have all of that and could work with your dad to make things better for everyone. I couldn't imagine watching our village go to war with dragons again…not after everything you did."

Hiccup looked back up at Astrid, who gently nodded her head to signal her determination. "That…that was when it really set in. I accepted that it was the right thing to do, but I still worried. I asked Gobber, "what if Hiccup comes back? Finds someone else living in his home? A wife?""

She looked away, a light blush on her cheeks. "He laughed, so quietly I almost didn't hear him, and said, "Trust me, he wouldn't mind a bit". It was now Hiccup's turn for his face to redden, looking away as Astrid continued.

"After he left, I just…stood there. Numb. I wasn't ready to go see your dad yet, so I wandered into your workshop. It was the first time I worked up the courage to go in there, and it was…well, weird. Everything was untouched, just the way you left it. As if time just stopped that day. I sat in your chair and looked around at your drawings on the wall. They brought back memories of your, um, 'inventions' and the chaos they caused."

Hiccup shot her an offended look, causing her to smirk shamelessly.

"But those memories made me feel a little better. It felt good to remember you. Even after I went to your dad and agreed to the contract, I spent any free time in that room looking through all your drawings and journals."

Hiccup's eye widened suddenly. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking very uncomfortable. "Oh, uh..heh" he stammered, "A-all the journals?"

She smiled slyly, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly. "Yep. _All_ of them. I have to say, a few of them had very…interesting entries about me."

Hiccup's face flushed as he groaned, hiding his eyes behind his hand. Memories of some of his more carnal thoughts being mindlessly recorded during hours alone in the forge came rushing back. "I don't know what I was thinking", he mumbled. "I knew I should haven't have written down…that." He lowered his hand and looked at Astrid sheepishly. "Sorry."

She shrugged casually, warmed by the glimpse at the shy and timid boy she once knew. "Don't be. You were fifteen. And I'm the one who was snooping. But, well, I wanted to know you. Like, really know you. At first, it was looking for ideas on how to help everyone live with the dragons. But as I learned more about you…what you've been through…I don't know, I guess it became the closest thing to still having you on Berk."

Astrid looked him in the eye, her face emanating pure affection. He returned her gaze with a blank unblinking expression. As the seconds passed and the silence remained, Astrid's smile loosened. Hiccup suddenly reacted, looking away and clearing his throat. "Well, it's, uh, been a long day. You really should get some sleep." He glanced to see her lips dropping into a light frown. "You'll heal faster", he reasoned.

Astrid hesitated, but reluctantly nodded. Her eyes fell to the bed, then back to Hiccup.

She shifted closer to the wall, making room next to her. "I-I can scoot over more, it you want to…"

"No!" he exclaimed, startling her. Appearing surprised by his own outburst, Hiccup regained his composure. "I mean, uh, thanks but I'm good sleeping outside with Toothless." She looked at him skeptically, a tinge of disappointment in her frown. "Really, it's fine" he assured, "I do it all the time."

Too tired to argue, Astrid shrugged, and adjusted herself to fully lie down on the bed. She watched Hiccup as he extinguished the candle and walked towards the door. "Goodnight, Hiccup" she murmured, barely above a whisper. He stopped to look over his shoulder, lifting a corner of his mouth into a weak smile. "'Night, Astrid."

As the door gently closed and his retreating footsteps disappeared, Astrid gripped the blanket to her breast. She exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and felt her stomach twist at the familiar sense of solitude. Years of searching and hundreds of miles later, she was finally with Hiccup but still felt like she was a world away. She wasn't sure what she had expected, on the off-chance that she ever found him, but it certainly wasn't this. Happiness, hopefully. Anger, possibly. But disinterest? That option had never occurred to her. Feeling defeated and unwanted, she closed her eyes and waited for sleep's temporary escape.

Hours after she fell asleep, the door to the cabin slowly opened. Carefully, Hiccup entered the room, weary from exhaustion. While he had slept outside with Toothless many times, it was never conducive to restorative rest. The day's unexpected events only made sleep more elusive than it already was.

He quietly sat on the ground across from the bed, against the wall, unable to take his eyes off of Astrid's sleeping form. He sighed, lamenting his abrupt dismissal of her offer to share the bed. As much as he ached to be physically closer to her, he feared the emotional intimacy that threatened to grow. She would have to leave soon, and he had no intention of returning to Berk. Growing closer to her would only make it more painful when she left. After years of grappling with his decision to stay away, he wasn't willing to revisit his lingering doubts. So he rested his head on the wall and scanned her features, allowing himself to commit her beauty to memory. At least then he would have something to comfort him later when loneliness set in.


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid squinted as bright sunlight stung her dilated eyes. It was clearly mid-day, with the sun at its highest point. Raising a hand to shield her vision, she scanned the vicinity for signs of life. It was the first time she had seen her surroundings since waking in the unfamiliar bed.

The island was small, but boasted a terrain of steep hills and cliffs on almost all sides. As a warrior, she quickly appraised and appreciated the cover that the landscape provided. Add a lookout tower and a few interlocking fields and it would be largely defensible.

Unable to see anyone from her position, she carefully trudged up the closest hill. Holding her injured torso steady with one arm, Astrid grit her teeth as the incline increased. Encouraged that the top was in sight, she quickened her pace. Before reaching the summit, she was almost brought to her knees by a sudden stabbing sensation beneath her breast. Maybe speeding up was a bad idea. Moving instead at a slower speed to the top of the knoll, Astrid bit back the pain and resumed the search.

From the higher vantage point, she was able to see much further, but was discouraged by the lack of movement. But she tried not to worry. It's not like Hiccup would leave her trapped on an uncharted island. Would he? No, of course not. Then again, he clearly wants to be alone, and was very aloof the previous night. But, he was the one who brought her there; she didn't exactly drop in unannounced. Although he was obviously uncomfortable with her presence, especially after finding out they were technically married…

Oh gods, he left her trapped on an uncharted island.

Before panic was able to fully set-in, a pained squawk shocked Astrid from her thoughts. "Stormfly!", she gasped. Quickly turning towards the sound, she tried to ignore the searing pain as she hurried towards a small rock formation. Rounding the corner, she found Stormfly standing with her weight on one clawed foot, the other tucked defensively near her body. Beneath her injured leg, Hiccup sat on his knees as he applied a salve to thin gashes.

With a sigh of relief, Astrid walked towards the pair. Her approach was quickly detected by the Nadder, who cocked her head and squawked happily. Astrid smiled brightly, and gingerly approached the dragon. She reached for the side of Stormfly's head with delicate hands, and stroked the crooning creature who lovingly nuzzled her. Stormfly lowered her head to Astrid, who embraced her as well as she could with one arm.

"You had me worried, girl…", she cooed, laying her head against the dragon's beautiful scales. A content trill filled the air as Stormfly carefully leaned into her rider.

Astrid was so engrossed in their reunion that she did not hear Hiccup move. It wasn't until she saw Stormfly's eyes dart in his direction that she turned, finding him standing silently as he observed the pair. His eyes were gentle, yet calculating. She could feel him analyzing her, Stormfly, their interaction…it was all a bit unnerving.

Astrid raised an eyebrow, her mood slightly soured from yesterday's encounter. "Have something to say, Hiccup?"

His eyes snapped to meet hers, clearly taken aback by the sudden bluntness. But his features quickly returned to their neutral position, and he shrugged. "Not at all. Just not use to seeing anyone else be so calm around a dragon."

Astrid returned her gaze to the preening dragon and ran her fingers over cerulean scales. "Aw, Stormfly would never hurt me. Would you, girl?" Her expression then shifted to one of concern, as she replayed Hiccup's response in her head.

"Are you used to seeing anyone doing anything?" she asked. She kept her her eyes on Stormfly but could hear Hiccup suck in his breath behind her.

"Yes" he quickly replied, indignantly. After a moment's pause, he sighed. "Sometimes…"

She turned to face him, her frown softening. "When? How often are you with other people?"

He looked away from her, uncomfortable with the sudden scrutiny. "I see people from time to time. Mostly on ships when we are flying or above some villages when we need supplies."

"I get that you _see_ people, but do you talk to them?", she pressed. Hiccup said nothing, crossing his arms defensively over his chest as he kept his gaze unfixed. His silence spoke volumes. Astrid shook her head, unable to grasp the extent of his isolation. "If you get supplies surely you must talk to the merchants?"

Hiccup smiled sardonically as he finally looked her in the eye, but his tone betrayed his mirth. "Oh yeah, Toothless and I love to walk through the local markets. They're really quite charming, if you can look past the angry, vengeful mobs…"

His sarcasm was unappreciated as Astrid pursed her lips and glared at him. While she sometimes found his dry humor amusing in the past, she was less entertained when it was directed at her. "So you're telling me that every town, and every village in the archipelago has chased you away?"

Hiccup shook his head, sighing deeply as he ran his hand through his hair. "It only takes one or two before you get the message. We only go in at night, when the storerooms are empty, and, you know, borrow what we need."

Astrid frown deepened. "You steal", she corrected flatly.

He shrugged dismissively before returning to Stormfly's leg, a large bandage in hand. "If I didn't, your pretty friend here wouldn't be receiving this first-class care. Bandages, medicine…it doesn't grow on trees, Astrid."

Unable to think of a retort, Astrid sighed and allowed silence to set-in. She studied Hiccup carefully as he wrapped Stormfly's leg, vacillating between annoyance and gratitude. But once she saw the proud Nadder lower her leg to the ground without distress, any remaining irritation melted away. As Hiccup stood up, Astrid noticed a small remaining strip of fabric in his hand. Looking at the bandage pointedly, she extended her hand. "I need to use that."

The young man looked at her, confused. Astrid took a deep breath, bothered by her own vulnerability. "Please", she explained in a gentler tone, "I need to wrap my rib."

Hiccup's brow furrowed as his eyes shot to her arm wrapped around her chest. He carefully approached her, guiding her arm away from her ribs. With open hands he lightly brushed his palm along her side and towards her stomach. Astrid tensed at the contact, then gasped at a sudden shot of pain. Hiccup withdrew his hand rapidly, assessing the location of the injury. He quickly walked to a nearby sack and returned with a longer folded bandage. "Lift up your shirt".

Astrid's eyes widened, blinking in surprise. "Excuse me?"

He looked at her with a lifted brow, perplexed by her reaction. "Your rib" he replied evenly. "I need to see what I'm doing." Noting the reddening of Astrid's cheeks, Hiccup's eyes suddenly widened in realization. He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "Y-you don't need to pull it _all_ the way", he clarified, "…just a few inches."

She sighed, hesitant to let him tend to her lest he cause further pain. But Astrid did as instructed and carefully rolled her shirt just above the bottom of her bindings. Hiccup knelt back to the ground, unfolding the strip of cloth in his hands. Clenching her jaw, Astrid sharply inhaled as the bandage was pulled firmly against her.

The pair was silent as Hiccup carefully wrapped the bandage around her, periodically tugging the fabric to tighten its grip. Unsure of where to look, Astrid stole a glance at Stormfly, who tilted her at the odd display. Lowering her gaze, she watched Hiccup's expression as he worked. He kept his eyes trained to the discolored bruise that spread along her side, though a light blush was evident on his face. "I can do this ", she quietly offered, "if you don't feel comfortable."

Without moving his eyes, he scoffed and lightly smirked. "And how are you going to pull it tight enough when you can't twist?"

Astrid didn't have a reasonable answer; truthfully, the thought of putting additional strain on the injury sounded unbearable. "I'm just trying to make it easier for you", she muttered with a shallow sigh. "You obviously don't want me here."

His face fell slightly as he glanced up at her, opening his mouth to speak. But no words were said and Hiccup clamped his mouth shut, returning his gaze to his work as he focused on the wrapping.

She stood there awkwardly, cringing at the discomfort while holding her shirt up, as her estranged "husband" gently rolled the material against her exposed skin. She wasn't sure which part made her more uncomfortable.

"I never said I don't want you here", he replied quietly. "It's…strange to see you again. I didn't think I ever would. It's just been so long, you know?" Tying the ends of the bandage together, he inspected his work and gave a satisfied nod. Using his prosthetic leg to balance, he pushed himself up to his full height. After rolling her shirt back into place, Astrid was surprised to see him looking at her with a small but sincere smile, with a hint of remorse. Not a smirk, but a genuine expression she hadn't seen since before fighting the Red Death.

"But I'm glad I found you", he continued. "I know we haven't always been close, but…I feel like we were friends for that short time. You can stay here as long as you need."

Hearing him refer to her as a friend both lifted her heart and stilled it. She was relieved to have earned some of his trust, but regretted that he had cause to be wary. While he was gone, she was able to find remnants of his past as a means to feel closer to him; to address some of the aspects of her personality that once made her so cold. Meanwhile, he only grew more distant, allowing a deep childhood crush to deteriorate to near indifference. It was sad, and unfortunate, but she knew she had to accept it for what it was.

She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Hiccup". He nodded in response, turning back to gather his supplies.

As she watched him walk away, Astrid's thoughts meandered through memories of their childhood, replaying moments she always wished she could have changed. Over the years, she had spent many nights, awake in _his_ bed, in _his_ room, reliving events that she never really bothered to deconstruct before. Truthfully, it had always weighed on her. Whether it was something she said, or her decision to not intervene when others were unkind, there was a constant theme of failure. She failed to do the right thing. She failed him.

There was some comfort in the sense that she was different now; not perfect, but she didn't feel the same way she did before everything changed. Before she discovered Hiccup's secret...before that first flight. He had thankfully seen the earliest days of her evolution. But there was three years of growth beneath the surface, and it would take time for him to see that.

She knew she had some work to do. But Astrid always liked a challenge.

* * *

In the early evening, the clear summer sky gave way to splashes of brilliant hues as the sun began to set. Sitting on a smooth rock, Astrid looked up from a book she was skimming through to admire the sight. The worn item in her hands was one of the many things on Hiccup's shelves that caught her interest. While the exterior was deceptively drab, the delicate pages within were filled with beautifully written characters. She couldn't read the language, but the penmanship was exquisite; every flourishing letter a piece of art in its own right. It was all the more intriguing as it contained several ornate illustrations that were not only made with gorgeous jewel-toned dyes, but included details that seemed to be lined in gold.

Some of the scenes were of people: an old man sitting on a cushion and children playing games. A few portrayed amazing structures that couldn't possibly exist, each too large and decorative to be feasible. But the last one was very different than the others. It shook Astrid, leaving her unsettled. A long serpentine creature, with sharp claws and angular wings filled the page. Jagged teeth were bared as crimson flames erupted out of its mouth. On its back, a man fully clad in gleaming armor pierced a sword through the beast, its blood seeping from multiple wounds. Astrid realized then that the dragon was not using its flame to defends itself; it was taking its dying breath. Even though she had once dreamed of achieving acclaim for committing the same heinous act, it was bizarre to see it glorified in such aesthetically pleasing detail. Whatever far away land this book came from, it appeared that their histories were not as different as she would have once imagined.

Lost in her thoughts, Astrid absently watched the setting sun. To her right, she heard uneven footsteps approach before stopping at a large stone leaned against the rock and said nothing, but she could see him looking towards the sun in her peripheral vision.

"You've seen a lot out here, haven't you?", she asked as her eyes were drawn back to the small tome. Hiccup turned his head and followed her gaze to the tattered book in her hands, then slowly nodded in understanding.

"Yeah…you see a lot of wonderful, awful, beautiful, screwed up stuff when no one's there...or when no one _knows_ you're there", he muttered, looking back towards the setting sun. After a moment of silence, he continued. "Sometimes Toothless and I will find things, washed up on shores from wrecked ships or abandoned villages. Other times we have to watch and wait for people to go inside so that we can get supplies. Most people are okay...not great, but okay. But others...", he shook his head, swallowing heavily.

Astrid looked at him, unsure of what to say. She wanted to know more; to understand. But he already seemed to be hurting, and she didn't want to add to his burden.

Sensing the tension, Hiccup lightly smiled. "But we've also seen amazing things. In the nearby mountain ranges, and forests...even in the coves. There is so much out here, Astrid. I see more types of dragons everyday than what is in the entire Book of Dragons."

She smiled, relieved to see his good-humor return. "It sounds great. So you spend a lot of time with wild dragons?"

"Yeah, most days", he nodded, his smile growing. "Sometimes a few small ones will land here for awhile, but there isn't a lot of room. I spend most days flying around, exploring...trying to guide them away from people...hunters."

Astrid bit her lip. "Like when you found me?"

He looked at her, his expression growing more grim. "Yeah. That same crew captured a Thunderdrum earlier in the day." Running his hand on the back of his neck, he set his jaw. "She was a mother...I was trying to save her. Didn't get there in time." Hiccup looked down, using the end of his prosthetic to aimlessly prod at the ground. With a deep sigh, he turned to face Astrid, offering a sad smile. "But, it wasn't a wasted trip. If I hadn't had a reason to board the ship you would have sailed right on by…" His expression became pensive as his gaze dropped again. "I never would have known what happened to you."

Astrid nodded, having had the same thought. That they just as easily could have gone the rest of their lives never knowing for sure if the other was even alive. Bending down slightly, she tilted her head to look up so that her eyes connected with his. "Well, I didn't sail by. And you do know what happened to me."

His mouth lifted into a soft smile, nodding. Shifting his weight to sit down, he turned his body towards her, hands clasped on his knees. "So what about you? Sounds like you've logged a lot of hours over the years looking for me. You must have some stories."

"Actually, not as much as you would think", she admitted. "I fly often, though only a day or two away from Berk at a time. This is only the second time I've traveled farther than that...Stoick isn't really thrilled with my habit of flying off so I try not to push my luck."

Hiccup snorted, rolling his eyes. "When has he ever been thrilled with anything?"

Astrid chuckled, shaking her head. "Anyway, I had to swear to stay out of range of other tribes, especially with Stormfly. We have enough problems with the Outcasts...last thing we need is another enemy." Running her fingers over the edge of the book, she sighed. "It's why I can't be away for too long. Berk needs to be defended. And if anything happened to someone because I wasn't there..."

Hiccup shook his head, seeing where she was going. "If something happened", he interrupted, "it wouldn't be your fault. You aren't responsible for that."

"Hiccup, it's my job. I'm part of the Guard. I train others to fight, so that we have a chance." She felt the sting of tears beginning to form and took a deep breath. "I...I can't lose someone again…b-because I didn't do something."

Hiccup looked at her, taken aback. "Astrid…", he soothed. Adjusting himself to sit closer to her, he tentatively placed his hand on her shoulder, drawing her eyes to his. "Don't do that. Don't put that on yourself. No one else does."

She opened her mouth to argue, but felt too deflated to debate him. "Sorry", she muttered, hoping it was enough to end the conversation.

Fortunately, it was. Squeezing her shoulder, Hiccup removed his hand and looked up at the painted clouds above. As Astrid regained her composure, a sudden smile appeared on his face. Standing up, he started walking away from her before stopping. He looked at her expectantly, beckoning her to follow with a tilt of his head. "C'mere."

Astrid hesitated, but put the book down next to her. She had to admit, she was more than a little curious. After following him towards the cabin, she quickly realized they were approaching Toothless, who was lounging in the grass. With a lazy yawn, Toothless stretched as Hiccup swung a leg over his saddle and slid into place. Though she suspected she knew what was about to happen, Astrid stood still, waiting for him to make the next move. With a lopsided smile, Hiccup offered his hand to her, which she swatted away with a knowing grin as she climbed on behind him.

As she settled in, lightly placing her hands on his sides, Astrid tried to hide her smile behind a neutral expression. "Do warn me this time if he's going to try to make me puke", she requested coolly. "Sure", he said playfully, "if you don't dig your heels into my gut this time."

As if on cue, Toothless launched into the air, quickly gaining altitude. What followed was a blinding series of loops, twists, and sudden dives. But this time Astrid was not afraid; not even slightly. Arms wrapped tightly around Hiccup, she whooped and shouted with every exhilarating turn. She could hear Hiccup laughing, encouraging the dragon to go faster. The trio raced over neighboring islands, with Hiccup pointing out every dragon nest they'd encountered. After speeding between sea stacks and barely avoiding a few cliff-sides, Toothless flew above the clouds, gliding to give his weary wings a rest.

The golden rays of the sun adorned the clouds with ethereal pinks and purples. Astrid often flew Stormfly during this time of day, just to relive a piece of a brief but beautiful moment in her life. Now, in a surreal turn of events, she was here, with Hiccup. She smiled, feeling content and at peace.

"Brings back memories…" she murmured as she ran a hand through a nearby wisp of clouds. Hiccup hummed in agreement.

They rode in comfortable silence, only hearing the wind blow past their ears. But the blissful quiet was broken when a low growl suddenly emanated from Toothless. Hiccup patted the dragon reassuringly, pulling a cord before using his hands to guide Astrid's away from his waist. "Don't worry, bud", he calmly soothed, though the growling continued. "Is everything okay?" Astrid asked, suddenly feeling anxious. "Huh? Oh yeah, everything's fine" he assured nonchalantly. "Ol' Toothless is just pouting." This earned an even louder growl from the perturbed beast.

After examining the straps on his chest, Hiccup leaned his head back. "Astrid, could you lean back for a second?", he called over his shoulder. She paused briefly, but once she complied, he bent over towards his prosthetic. "Thanks. Just need to adjust my footing here…" he shouted over the increasing wind.

Suddenly, his space on the saddle was empty. In shock, Astrid looked down just in time to see his leg disappear into the clouds below. "Hiccup!", she screamed, shifting her weight to the front of the saddle. "Toothless, get him! Now!" In an instant, the dragon dove through several layers of clouds. As the wind whipped across her face, Astrid struggled to see the ocean below. To her horror, she saw no sign of Hiccup.

As Toothless leveled off, she frantically looked in all directions, both hoping to see him and terrified at the state she would find him in. After several attempts to guide the dragon to the ocean's surface, she resorted to pleading. "T-Toothless, what are you doing? Please, w-we need to get to the water! We have to find-"

WHOOSH

Astrid barely missed the object that flew only inches above head. Disoriented but ready to attack, Astrid watched as the distinct form of a dragon glided away from her. Feeling overwhelmed by the rush of adrenaline, she almost didn't register that it was wearing a boot.

Wait. No. No.

Without prompting, Toothless increased his speed until they were beside the figure. Astrid didn't notice the thin metal frame outlining the wings, or the sound of coarse fabric pressing against the air current. She was too busy sitting there, mouth hanging open, staring at Hiccup's gap-toothed grin.

"Pretty cool, right?", he shouted over the wind.

Struggling to push the words from her throat, Astrid continued ti gawk at him, unblinking, as she shook her head. "H-how are you doing...WHY are you…" She could feel her face heating up and jaw tighten, her shock quickly transitioning to rage. "What the Hel are you doing?!"

Unaffected by her anger, Hiccup casually looked over at his handmade wings before meeting her glare, smile never wavering. "Uh, flying?"

Before Astrid could respond to his sass, a sharp gust of wind caused her to quickly grab the saddle to keep upright. A sickening groan was faintly audible as malleable metal gave way to the force.

"And now falling…", Hiccup sighed, though Astrid could hear the panic in his voice as he began to lose altitude. In an instant, the bent wing ripped off his back, causing him to plummet. "Toothless!"

Astrid was nearly thrown from the saddle as Toothless sharply turned and raced to catch him. Drawing his wings into his body, the dragon quickly closed the distance between them. As the water's surface sped towards them, Astrid reached her arm towards the young man, muscles clenched as she fought against the air's opposing force. Hiccup grasped for her arm, clasping her forearm and using the leverage to pull himself into the saddle.

With seconds to spare, Toothless threw his wings open, turning away from the crashing waves. Slowly, he glided just over the water, gaining momentum that allowed him to propel upward. Soon they were making their way back through the cloud cover with the final rays of the sun lighting their way.

For a moment, there was silence. The only sound was both riders gasping for air, each trying to return their heart to a steady rhythm. Reaching back to collapse the remaining wing, Hiccup leaned his head back towards Astrid. She could see the curve of his freckled cheek as he grinned like an idiot. "Well", he said cheerfully, "that was fun."

She returned his gaze, but wild-eyed and tense. "Fun?", she hissed under her breath. Biting her lower lip, she shouted in frustration, using her good arm to deliver a firm slap to the back of his head. Hiccup ducked down a second too late, his shoulders shaking as he struggled to silence his laughter.

"Don't. You. EVER. Do that. To me. Again!" His laughter grew as she repeatedly smacked his back, emphasizing each syllable.

"Ow! Hey!", he snorted as she threw the last few blows to his back. "So serious...trying to get you to lighten up."

"Well now I am **seriously** pissed off!", she shouted, crossing her arms and leaning back, ensuring that not an inch of their bodies were touching. When he didn't respond, she felt a sense of satisfaction, until clearly hearing him suppressing a chuckle. "And what are you laughing at?", she demanded.

Turning his head to look at her over his shoulder, Hiccup had his lips tightly pressed together. As he opened his mouth, he had to choke down another laugh. ""I-I'm sorry, but you should have seen your face…"

Astrid threw her head back with an exasperated groan, before throwing him a heated glare. "I thought you were going to die!", she snarled, baring her teeth. "Again!"

In a show of support, Toothless twisted his head, smacking Hiccup across the temple with one of his ears.

After rubbing his head, Hiccup reached back to pat Astrid's knee reassuringly, which she quickly jerked away. "Aw, c'mon you two. Have a _little_ faith in me. This is the third redesign so it just keeps getting better…"

Astrid stared at him in disbelief. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned in closer to his ear, trying to look him in the eye. "You mean you've done this more than once? And those ones were MORE dangerous than this?! You mutton-headed, son-of-a-half-troll…"

Hiccup held back another fit of laughter, which came out as a snort. "Whoa, mind the language, m'lady!"

"…spend three damned years searching for your skinny ass", she continued to rant, pressing her body into his back so that her mouth was an inch away from his ear. "And you're going out of your way to get yourself killed!"

Her theatrics only made him laugh harder as he struggled to catch his breath. Though her initial rage was slowly ebbing, his amusement pushed her to continue.

"What will I say back home? "Hey guys, I found Hiccup!", she exclaimed with mock levity. "Good news: he survived the battle. Bad news: he strapped a piece of scrap metal and…", Astrid paused as she examined one of the bent wings. "Is this a freaking sail?…to his back and hurled himself into the ocean! For _fun_! And now he's dead!"

Shaking his head, Hiccup grinned in response. "Would anyone really be that surprised?"

"Yes!", she exclaimed, though her face twisted in thought. "…maybe. Okay, no, not that part", she admitted as her hands found their way back to his sides, secretly enjoying the feeling of his abdomen contracting as he laughed. "But I also don't think they would expect you to be…I don't know…some feral dragon boy."

Though said in jest, Astrid became concerned as she felt the muscles in Hiccup's back tighten. He sat perfectly still for one tense moment, then turned his body so that he could look her straight in the eye. "Hey…" he warned, not a hint of humor in his voice. Astrid was about to apologize when she saw the corners of his mouth twitching, fighting back a smile. "Feral dragon man."

Astrid released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Playing along, she smirked, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Yeah, right…"

As he twisted back into position, Hiccup looked over his shoulder, struggling to keep a straight face. "It's true!", he called back matter-of-factly, "and a married one at that."

The comment took Astrid by surprise, who had to consciously steady her voice. "Poor, poor woman…" she deadpanned into his ear, though she couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Wow, I am blown away by the wonderful reviews and PMs about this story! Thank you all for taking the time to message me; it really means a lot.**

 **Another long chapter...I considered splitting it in half but didn't want to lose the momentum. There is some action ahead (read: mild violence), as well as a few suggestive innuendos. Still rated T, so nothing excessive.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A sparse rain began to fall as Toothless' claws met the ground. Shouts filled the air as the dragon shook his head and yawned, the riders on his back howling with laughter.

"...and that's why I'll never touch dragon nip again", Astrid concluded, smiling but cheeks red with embarrassment.

Hiccup hunched forward in the saddle, head against Toothless's neck, shouldering shaking with each laugh. "Oh Gods", he choked out, gasping for a full breath. With a controlled exhale, he lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at Astrid with a grin. "I would have bartered anything to see that."

"Yeah, you and half of Berk", she grumbled, though her bashful smile remained. "Snotlout was trying to sell admission." With a shake of his head, Hiccup snorted and slid off the saddle, offering his hand to Astrid as she dismounted.

The pair walked downhill, Toothless lumbering closely behind. "Yeah, that sounds about right…", Hiccup muttered. "He's always lived to profit from the humiliation of others, if not be the cause of it."

Astrid could feel her spirits dampen as the young man became more sullen. His mood always seemed to darken when discussing certain Berkians, which deflated her hopes of convincing him to return.

As the ground began to level, Stormfly hobbled over to them. Toothless ran towards her, leaping playfully in front of the Nadder as she whistled. Astrid watched the dragons interaction with a smile, though her mind was still troubled. "Oh, he's not as bad as he used to be", she assured, hiding her concern behind a jovial exterior. "I almost feel sorry for him sometimes, especially when Ruffnut finds creative but brutal ways to reject his advances. _Almost_."

She didn't miss the quick twitch of Hiccup's mouth, and his eyes lighting up with curiosity as he looked back at her. "Like what?"

Shrugging casually, Astrid walked towards Stormfly, running her hand over the dragon's side. "Most recently? Burying him alive."

Hiccup snorted, biting his lip to hold back a barking laugh. As he adjusted a strap on his torso, he smirked at the image of his obnoxious cousin screaming with rage under a foot of dirt, a victorious Ruffnut standing above with shovel in hand. The mirthful expression loosened for a moment as he quickly glanced at Astrid, then kneeling down to examine the wrap on Stormfly's leg. "He, uh, leaves you alone now, right?" His voice was even, though there was obvious unease underlying it.

"Oh yeah", she assured with a soft smile. "I don't even have to threaten him anymore; his own parents would beat him if word got around that he was flirting with a married woman. Especially since we're _technically_ family now."

He nodded shallowly, almost appearing unaffected, though Astrid could see his face subtly relax and shoulders fall as he exhaled.

"So", she grinned hopefully, "do I win?"

"Hmm?", Hiccup hummed, pulled from his thoughts. "Oh! Yes, m'lady, I would definitely say your story is more embarrassing than mine."

She shrugged without shame, smiling with pride. "Hey, as long as I win."

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply, but paused when he felt the light raindrops become heavier. "C'mon, let's get inside", he suggested, giving Toothless a quick scratch before leading Stormfly under an overhang connected to the cabin.

Astrid followed them, leaning against the wall as Hiccup prepared a dry space for her dragon. "So what's my prize?", she asked, smiling impishly.

After pushing a crate into the corner, Hiccup stood up, dusting off his sleeves. "Huh, we didn't pick one, did we?" As Stormfly settled into her bed, he looked at Astrid with a grin. "Well, I guess it's lady's choice, then."

The young woman hummed, slightly tilting her head from side to side as though she were deep in thought. She looked up to meet his amused gaze, a coy smirk on her lips. "What would you have picked if you won?"

" _Oh_ no", Hiccup laughed, wagging his finger as he leaned against the wall next to her. "If you wanted to know, you should have let me win. Besides, you don't get to steal my brilliant ideas".

With a scoff, she shrugged coolly, looking away in disinterest. "Fine, I don't want your crummy ideas anyway". Ignoring his snickering, Astrid looked up to the darkened sky, drawing out the moment.

"Anytime now…", Hiccup teased, grin widening.

"Alright, alright!", she admonished, biting back a smile. "I want…oh, your book!", she gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth.

Hiccup's smile dropped, brows raised in confusion. "You want my book?"

Shaking her head, she looked towards the shore. "No, the one I was reading earlier...I left it on the ground", she explained, stepping away from the wall and into the rain. "It's going to get wet". Astrid raised her voice as she walked farther away. "Be right back!"

Quickly walking to the shoreline, she tried to recall where she had been sitting. After a while the unremarkable landscape of the island began to blend together; if you'd seen one large grayish rock you'd seen them all. The light of the moon spilled between parted clouds, casting a glow on the sea. Hoping that she hadn't been sitting where the high tide now rolled in, she followed the water's edge while scanning the rocks. She almost missed the muted cover of the book, blending in perfectly with the ground. Astrid bent to pick it up, turning it in her hands to inspect it. The cover was a little damp but fortunately wasn't soaked. Pressing the book to her chest to shield it from the rain, she took a final glance at the ocean before turning towards the cabin.

But she stopped. Movement in her periphery drew her attention as she turned her head, prompting her to look back into the dark sea. Focusing on the horizon, she searched for anything out of place among the white caps of the waves. It was barely visible in the scattered moon beams, but there was clearly something moving in the distance. Squinting her eyes and walking towards the tide, Astrid struggled to make out any details, distorted by the falling rain. So she waited, her clothes beginning to stick to her skin as the fabric absorbed the precipitation. As the figure slowly moved closer, she began to see a defined outline, clearly a boat of some sort that seemed to be fairly large. Her suspicion was confirmed when she was finally able to see the faint shape of two tall masts.

"Hiccuuuup…", she called out anxiously, taking a step back. Though she knew he was nowhere within earshot; it was more of a reminder that she was not alone.

Spinning around, Astrid ran towards the cabin, grasping the book and holding onto her rib cage. Each breath was ragged, shaken from the discomfort of being jostled. As she approached the cabin door, she nearly ran into Hiccup as he stepped outside, catching her by the shoulders with his hands.

"Whoa!", he laughed, "take it easy, what are you-"

"There's a ship", she blurted as she pointed to the location, gulping air between broken sentences. "Coming this way. Is...is that normal?"

The smile melted from his face, leaving a deep frown. "No. It's not." Hiccup looked in the direction she pointed. "How far?"

"Half a mile", she guessed, cringing as her chest expanded with each breath. "Maybe less."

With a quick nod of his head, Hiccup squeezed her shoulders before examining their surroundings. He turned back to Astrid, taking small steps towards the shore. "Make sure any candles inside are out", he instructed. "There's an axe next to the bookcase, and I should have a knife in my drawer. I'm going to take a look."

She bobbed her head in understanding, pivoting towards the door.

"And Astrid…", he called, waiting for her to turn and meet his gaze. "Stay inside", he ordered firmly.

The blonde opened her mouth to argue, but Hiccup was already on the move. Throwing open the front door, she scanned the room, seeing two lit candles. After placing the book on the shelving, she looked in the gap along the wall and grasped an axe handle. Extinguishing the first flame, Astrid hurried to Hiccup's desk, pulling open the top drawer. Yanking out parchment and various tools, she groped through assorted clutter and finally pulled out a small knife, nicking her finger in the process. She stuck the digit in her mouth, sucking at the cut before she blew out the last candle.

As she stood in the darkness, Astrid wondered whether Hiccup would return to the cabin or stay outside. Her anxious mind began to formulate a plan of attack, feeling the adrenaline kicking in. Flexing her wrists and stretching her neck to each side, she savored the familiar increase in her heart rate. It was the pulse of blood that came with battle, priming her to strike. She wasn't sure what exactly they were about to face; knowing so little about the threat was both exhilarating and maddening.

With a steady breath, she tried to calm herself; it may not come to that. Hiccup was more familiar with these waters and their dangers, and would have everything under control. But there were many factors to consider, and Astrid was used to at least working off a rough strategy. He seemed to be improvising, which while difficult for an enemy to prepare for, was also a risky gambit. Had he considered Stormfly and whether she was well-hidden? She didn't see any form of weaponry on him; how would he defend himself?

Astrid trusted him. Really. He was brilliant and his creative mind gave him a strategic edge. Still, all of the brains in the world wouldn't help him to fend off a ship full of hostiles while unarmed.

* * *

Hiccup sat in a deep crouch behind a low rock formation, gaze locked on the approaching ship. A low growl could be heard in the shadows behind him, as Toothless narrowed his eyes at the intruders. The dragon's ears perked up as the light padding of footsteps approached them from behind, his growl becoming a quiet warble. Hiccup released an exasperated sigh, never looking away from their target as Astrid huddled next to him.

"Good to know my word carries so much weight around here", he deadpanned.

"I did what you asked", she retorted, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "But I had to check on Stormfly."

Hiccup scoffed. "And you didn't go right back inside because...?"

"You don't have a weapon", she replied plainly. "At least take the axe."

Hiccup shook his head, keeping his eyes on the watercraft. "That's for you. I'm covered", he assured, not a hint of concern in his voice. "Now get in the cabin."

"No", she said bluntly, leaving no room for argument. "And you don't have anything…"

"I have Toothless", Hiccup reminded evenly. "And a few other surprises" he quickly added.

Astrid raised her brow, looking over his form-fitted attire in the dim lighting. She craned her neck to examine his other side, lightly patting her hand around his waist. "Where could you possibly be hiding a weapon?", she asked incredulously, running her palm down his sides.

Hiccup gave a muffled snort, struggling not to look at her. "Not that this isn't fun", he said with a smirk, "but I think we may want to pay attention to our guests." Catching the suggestive tone of his voice, Astrid's cheeks began to burn as she gave his arm a light smack.

Peering over the rock formation, they watched the ship continue to sail closer. Their voices quieted to whispers as they reported any details that caught their eye. From this distance they could see the deck of the ship, which seemed to have catapults or some form of weaponry positioned throughout. Astrid sunk down to her knees, giving her legs a rest from holding the awkward position as she massaged her calves. Looking up at Hiccup, she noticed that his face became more set, his frown growing deeper the closer the vessel came to the shore. "Are they hunters?", she whispered.

He considered her question, analyzing the ship's design. "Not the type I usually see near here", he quietly explained. "And they've never sailed this close".

That was concerning. It was one thing for her to feel uncertain, but for someone who spent years in the region to be unsure of what approached did not bode well. "So what are you thinking?"

Hiccup sighed deeply, running a hand over exhausted eyes. "Well, since you refuse to listen to reason and go inside…"

Grabbing his shoulder and leaning him towards her, Astrid positioned her mouth close to his ear. "I will not be lectured on reason by a man who throws himself off a dragon!", she hissed.

"Then we both will stay in position and wait for them to make the first move", he continued, ignoring her jab. "The cabin is concealed on all sides, so we shouldn't attract their attention."

Sensible approach, Astrid concluded as she resumed crouching next to him. If all went well the crew was looking for something specific and wouldn't be motivated to stop at the seemingly barren isle. "And if they come ashore?", she whispered, lips an inch away from his ear.

He did not hesitate to answer. "Then be ready to jump on Toothless."

Astrid's eyes widened, surprised by his response. "I'm not leaving Stormfly!", she replied sharply.

"We won't", he assured, turning his head to whisper in her ear, putting them cheek-to-cheek. "Toothless will take you out of range while I run back and get her."

As Hiccup turned his head back to the ship, Astrid huffed in frustration. Though tempted to start an argument that it would be more sensible for her to leave with Stormfly, she knew there wasn't time to debate. If the goal was to simply flee, it didn't matter who was where. Years of training, perfecting her form in battle, gone to waste. "So if we're running away, why did I need the axe?"

Hiccup didn't answer right away, choosing to focus on the the ship even as it sailed out of their view, still following the shoreline. He shrugged, tensing his jaw. "Things don't always go according to plan."

Reaching over to squeeze some excess water from her braid, Astrid sighed. "Or", she offered, "we could use this time to ready ourselves to surprise them and take them down. You keep your island, the dragons are safe, and there are a few less hunters in the world."

A scoff came from the young man as he turned to whisper in her ear. Astrid could feel her cheeks heating up as the rough stubble of his jaw rubbed against her skin. "Glad to see that domestic life hasn't dampened your bloodlust." She couldn't tell by his tone if he was being sardonic as usual or was genuinely passing judgement.

"We're Vikings," she reminded him as he peered over the rock for any sign of attack. "We fight. Especially when it's justified."

Turning his head to her and sinking down to look her straight in the eyes, Hiccup's expression was firm; unswayed. "We don't know who they are or what they want. We need more information and if it can be resolved without casualties, that's what we're doing."

Typical. He always was an unusual Viking. While she found his unconventional ideals novel and exciting at times, they suddenly felt naive when actual lives were at stake. "Fine", she relented, "we'll do it your way."

As his face softened, satisfied with her response, he reached over to her knee to give it a quick squeeze before resuming his watch. While she was still frustrated, the gesture warmed her. It seemed he had been making a point to touch her as often as she found excuses to touch him. The morbid thought crossed her mind that it hopefully wouldn't be for the last time.

Although they could no longer see the ship, they could hear waves slapping against a sturdy surface, and the distant sound of shouting.

A groan rose from Hiccup's throat. "Great. Looks like we run." He turned to Toothless, checking the lock on his tail fin. "Stay here with Astrid, bud. If I give the call, get her above the clouds." The dragon snorted in response, moving closer to the woman. Hiccup smiled, "Thanks, Toothless."

Shifting his gaze to Astrid, he lightly grasped her forearm. Hiccup leaned in closer, nearly touching the tip of his nose to hers, until he could see he had her full attention. "Defend if attacked", he calmly instructed. "Don't draw first blood. And be careful."

Pursing her lips to the side, she gave him an uninspired look. "You've gotten real bossy over the years, you know that, don't you?"

He wrinkled his nose and snorted in amusement, giving one of her arms a pinch in response before getting up and running towards the center of the island.

Astrid looked over at Toothless, who tilted his head and blinked wide emerald eyes. "He is bossy though, isn't he?"

Toothless gave a light huff through his nose, followed by a gummy smile.

The young woman smiled back, reaching her hand to rub under the dragon's chin. "I know, right?"

Minutes passed, and the pair stayed in place. The shouts of the crew became louder in volume, though the words were indistinguishable. Astrid tried to estimate how many were onshore, but the voices all melded together without distinction. Growing bored with waiting as she stared at the same crest between her and the docked ship, she took the axe in hand, twisting it to orient to its weight. As the unrelenting rain drenched the weapon, she was relieved to still be able to firmly grasp the high-quality leather wrapped around the handle. It was a simple design, but well-forged and balanced she noted. Really an excellent weapon.

"Hmph", she muttered to herself, "Bloodlust…" She didn't attack for the fun of it, though it wasn't hard for her to find enjoyment in it. While she recognized her volatile temper and had spent a lot of time learning to regulate her fiery emotions, the passive approach was still foreign to her. Retreat was always a potential battle strategy, but it seemed cheap to not even try to defend Hiccup's homestead. But at the end of the day, everything there was his. If he felt it wasn't worth fighting for, that was his prerogative.

The crunch of approaching footsteps snapped her attention back to the crest. There wasn't anyone ahead of her, though she held her breath so that she could locate the sound of weight shifting on the rocky terrain. When she realized the sound wasn't coming from the direction of the ship but from the center of the island, she relaxed. Hiccup must have changed his mind and returned to wait for their next move. Turning to face him, she was startled to see instead the narrow face of an irate wild dragon. With long curling horns and a jutting lower jaw, Astrid could see a row of the creature's curving teeth. Staring at her with a quiet growl, its tail whipped aggressively as it slowly stalked towards her. Toothless snarled as he retracted his teeth, stepping between the approaching dragon and Astrid.

The young woman was concerned, but also mesmerized by this species she had never seen before. Its hide was pale green, with a peculiar assortment of metal objects welded to its body. Its eye's locked with hers; the fury they reflected was unsettling to say the least. Taking a deep breath, Astrid dropped the axe to the ground and placed a hand on Toothless' side. "It's okay" she soothed. She tried to walk around the Night Fury, who stepped forward to block her path. The other dragon hissed, agitated by the sudden movement. "Really, Toothless, I'm okay", she insisted quietly. The onyx dragon remained still this time as she maneuvered around him, but maintained an active position, ready to pounce. Slowly shuffling her feet, Astrid remembered her training, the same steps Hiccup taught her in the old kill ring. The ones she now taught to a new generation of riders.

Slowly extending her hand, palm out, she continued to approach the dragon as its rumble deepened. As she drew nearer, she was able to see long, deadly spikes emerging from each phalange of its wings scraping against the ground. Swallowing her nerves, Astrid kept her limbs loose, ready to roll away if needed. "Don't be scared", she hushed, "I'm not going to hurt you." Now inches away from its nose, the dragon hissed, tail thrashing. Looking away, Astrid held her breath and waited. As the dragon continued to pant aggressively, the woman could hear her heartbeat pound in her ears, fearing the worst. But soft pressure soon met her palm, with her fingers extending along the ridge of its snout. Growling was replaced with a deep but relaxed purr that reverberated through her bones. As Astrid looked back at its face, she was greeted with calm and docile eyes.

"There we go", she sighed in relief. Sensing the deflating tension, Toothless also relaxed, standing from his pouncing position as he curiously observed the other dragon.

Without warning, the wild dragon's eyes returned to slits, and it gave a deadly snarl. "What?" Astrid yelped, shocked by the sudden change. Despite her better judgement, she pulled her attention away from the incensed dragon when she became aware of a heavy object falling behind her. She spun, revealing a weighted net cast over a muzzled Toothless. "No!", the woman shouted, watching helplessly as another net was thrown over the wild dragon. She dove for the the axe, but was stopped by two strong arms wrapping around her waist. They pulled her up to a standing position, her back up against someone's chest with their chin touching the top of her head. The pungent smell of body odor was overwhelming, eclipsing the cleansing rain and sea air.

"Get 'em, lads!", the voice behind her bellowed. Their surroundings were soon illuminated with firelight, as several men with torches approached. Astrid used this to her advantage as she kicked and punched the arms around her, focusing on visible joints. With every movement, she fought to ignore the searing pain of her rib as she twisted wildly to escape. But the grip only became tighter and did not react to her strikes.

She tilted her chin up, squinting as her eyes were bombarded by fat drops of rain. The figure looked down at her, revealing the top half of a weathered face, the wrinkling of his eyes suggesting he was smiling. "Well 'ello, luv", he chuckled. "What are you doin' out 'ere all by your lonesome? And with an Armorwing no less?"

Seconds away from a string of expletives, Astrid was cut off by the cries of another man.

"Good god, is that a Night Fury?", he gasped. Toothless thrashed fiercely, unable to stress the netting.

"Can't be…", a gravelly voice replied, scoffing at the notion. "t'is a legend."

"Silas!", the man holding Astrid called out. "You won't believe our luck!"

Looking ahead, she could see a relatively well-dressed man approach. As the light of the torches cast upon his angular face, Astrid was struck by how the resulting shadows made him appear more sinister than he would otherwise. The malicious smile that slowly crept across his face didn't help this perception. More men walked behind him, beaming and crowing at their good fortune.

"Finally caught up to you, eh?", the man referred to as Silas smoothly asked the gnashing Armorwing. "Thought you could outfly us." He then looked over at Toothless, narrowing his eyes as he examined the ebony dragon under torchlight. "Well I'll be damned", he breathed, his smile growing into a wide grin. "This _is_ a Night Fury!"

"T'is not!" The gravelly voice called out from behind him.

"It is! I'm looking right at it, you drunken fool!", Silas shouted back. His attention then turned to Astrid, who continued to struggle, her ribs aching from the pressure. "Well, this _is_ a good day…", he laughed.

Taking her chin between his thumb and index finger, Silas forcefully lifted her face to meet his gaze. With only inches between them, Astrid was able to note his surprising cleanliness, especially among his present company. His well-groomed eyebrows rising occasionally as he slowly looked her over, appraising every detail of her face and form. Meeting her eyes once more, he smirked as he gave a nod in approval. "She'll fetch a high price, no doubt."

Astrid bared her teeth, swiftly moving her head and biting down on his finger. He jumped back, quickly pulling his injured hand away and grasping it in his other hand. To her dismay, he did not appear angry when the initial shock faded, but rather burst into a guttural howl. "And feisty!" he quipped, though his eye twitched in pain. "Whoever takes her home had better like it rough." The furious woman clenched her jaw as the surrounding crew laughed at her expense.

With a final glance at their earnings, Silas turned around and walked back into the darkness towards the ship, a torch-bearer at his side stoking the flame to withstand the driving rain. "Load them up in the brig", he ordered. "Make sure the chains are tight."

The arms restraining Astrid moved quickly to grasp her elbows, pulling them behind her back and pushing her along. She tried in vain to get traction by digging her boots into the rocks, but could only slow their pace.

Out of the corner of her eye, Astrid saw another man walking on her left move closer to her with each step. She kept her eyes straight ahead, but watched his movements in her peripheral vision. She couldn't make out many details in the flickering light other than his raven-black hair, but he walked with the energy of a man in his youth, and smirked as his eyes lingered over her body. "Hey, Silas", he called to the front of the pack. "I was kinda hopin' this one could keep us boys company up top." He made a sudden grab at her backside, hungrily grasping her flesh before she savagely screamed and kicked him off. The man's impudence elicited a series of hoots and laughs from the surrounding crew.

Without turning around, Silas shrugged dismissively. "Just don't spoil her value. Beyond that, I truly don't care." The laughter around Astrid became more boisterous, with the young man graphically detailing his lascivious intentions. Brimming with rage, she fought to ignore their leering and threats, and to instead search for any sign of Hiccup. She purposely kept her gaze away from the direction of the cabin to avoid giving his location away.

Several paces ahead, Astrid could see Toothless bucking and growling, as did the Armorwing. Both dragons threw their weight against the net, requiring more men to assist in pulling them along. It was a slow process directing the dragons to the awaiting ship, but the beast's efforts did not obstruct their path.

As they neared the ship, Astrid had to swallow down bile that built in her throat. Every step taken without evidence of Hiccup's well-being intensified a growing panic. Her racing mind considered every option that would explain his absence: he could have been captured, killed, or ran away. Each of those possibilities caused a physical pain within her chest, born of worry, mourning, and heartache. If something happened to him, then the hunters could have also found Stormfly. The thought of her beautiful dragon in danger of poaching yet again, and being unable to save her, brought tears to Astrid's eyes.

Blinking rapidly and taking a deep breath, she tried to push back the fear. If she, Hiccup, and the dragons were going to survive this, she had to think of a plan to escape. Astrid's eyes rapidly scanned around her, taking in every details she could. As she took stock of the weapons that each man carried, the grip on her arms suddenly released as she was thrown to the ground. A pained scream behind her drew her attention as a man on her right jumped to grab her leg. Connecting the bottom of her foot with his face, a set of hands abruptly lifted her up by the armpits, allowing her to get her footing. Preparing to swing a punch in their direction, she stopped when the figure released her, running for the next hunter. Astrid immediately recognized the mop of russet hair, illuminated by the glow of a flaming sword grasped in his left hand. She didn't have time to gawk at the unusual weapon, instead grabbing a sword from the man she kicked and running for the dragons. Hacking and slashing as she ran for the nearest net, she avoided grasping hands until she reached the Armorwing. The netting was difficult to clench in the driving rain, and although the sword could cut through the rope, she wasn't able to move quickly enough.

More hunters entered the fracas, running straight for her. She tried to slice faster, preparing to defend as they closed in. A sudden blinding blast of light threw the men apart from one another, scattering them on the ground. Astrid looked up to see Toothless in flight, with Hiccup on his back. They continued to fire at oncoming attacks, buying her time to sever the net. Finally, with a finishing cut to the line tightening the muzzle, the Armorwing broke free. As it ran through the group of hunters, it gnashed its teeth and slashed at the crowd with its tail. Toothless dove towards Astrid, grabbing her in his claws before lifting back into the sky. The force pulled at her ribs, sending shooting pain across her chest, but she was relieved to be off the ground.

"Just another second!", Hiccup called down to her.

She heard the flapping of wings from behind, though she struggled to turn to look over her shoulder. But a familiar squawk brought immediate comfort, and Stormfly flew beneath her rider, allowing Toothless to drop her into the saddle.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup shouted over the screams of the hunters as the dragons flew higher to avoid being hit by arrows.

Astrid nodded, hoping he couldn't see her tears in the dark. "Yes", she forced out, though her voice notably cracked. Pushing wet bangs out of her face, she looked at the scene below. Men charged at the rampaging dragon, only to retreat as it shot white-hot flame in all directions. Finally, the Armorwing was able to take off, screeching as it soared over the water.

"Follow me", Hiccup yelled. Toothless took off, with Astrid and Stormfly close behind. The young woman gave a final look at the hunters below, surprised how many were on the ground grasping at injuries while others tried in vain to shoot them down. One figure caught her eye among the chaos, causing her stomach to lurch: the young man who had grabbed at her, neck bleeding and limbs displayed in an unnatural position that she instantly recognized as lifelessness.

* * *

They didn't fly too far, but were well out of sight from the hunters. Landing at a cavern high in a mountain range, Astrid lovingly stroked Stormfly's scales, proud of her for pushing through her injury. Hiccup was already on the ground and approached them, holding out a hand to help Astrid dismount. Clenching her teeth, she slowly slid down, letting him help guide her until her feet touched the ground.

With a hand on her shoulder, Hiccup looked her over or injuries. As he did, Astrid carefully observed his face. Beyond the obvious concern, his eyes seemed different than before. Lost; almost hollow. It was a look that Astrid knew well, from her own face and in the eyes of others in their village. The realization and humility that came with taking a human life. But Hiccup wasn't like her, or the other Vikings. While the first kill was difficult for almost anyone, it was seen as a necessity in their world. Here, there was no one to assure him that it was normal response; that it could have been right thing to do. He would have to live with it everyday and assess his own humanity based on a split-second decision.

Gently placing a hand on her side, Hiccup frowned as he noticed her tense musculature. "Are you really o-"

Before he could finish, Astrid pressed herself into his chest, arms wrapped around him. She buried her face into his neck, fighting back more tears.

With a deep exhale, she felt him relax into her embrace, placing his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup", she mumbled into his skin.

"Me too", he echoed. He lowered his cheek to the side of her head, using the fingers of one hand to toy with the end of her braid. "Like I said, things don't always go according to plan."

They stood in silence, both drenched but too engrossed in one another to bother moving out of the rain. After a few more minutes passed, Hiccup planted a quick kiss in her hair and then released her.

"I'll look inside and make sure its vacant", he said, tilting his head towards the cavern. "We should stay here tonight...go back and see if anything is still there tomorrow", he added with a sigh.

As he and Toothless looked inside, Astrid surveyed their surroundings. They were high up, but could possibly be visible at sea level if they lit a fire at night. Until sunrise, they would have to rough it. Thinking about morning made her thoughts turn to breakfast, causing her stomach to rumble. She realized she hadn't eaten anything substantial in two days other than a few bites of fish that afternoon. Perhaps they could wake early and go hunt for breakfast. The promise of food would have to sate her until then.

Hiccup emerged from the cavern with a small smile. "Its clear. There isn't a lot of room, but you and Stormfly will be fine in there."

Astrid looked at him with a concerned frown. "What about you two?"

Hiccup shrugged. "We'll be out here, keeping an eye out". Toothless groaned loudly, voicing his displeasure with their sleeping arrangement. This earned him a disapproving nudge from his rider.

Trying to hide her amusement, Astrid cocked an eyebrow. "You honestly think they'll scale a random mountain tonight to look in this specific cave?"

Hiccup huffed quietly, though his mouth pulled into a weak smile. "Eh, probably not, but I don't imagine I'll get much sleep tonight".

She remembered the vivid nightmares that followed after her first kill, replaying the decisive moment over and over. It took days of poor sleep to finally allow her to collapse from exhaustion. If he was going to have a difficult night, he shouldn't have to go through it alone. "Well at least rest inside then. This rain isn't stopping anytime soon and without a fire you're just asking to get sick", she reasoned. "And probably die."

The young man snorted, giving a playful smirk. "Why is it in every one of your hypothetical scenarios, I always wind up dying?"

She looked him up and down, as though she were seriously considering his question. "I don't know", she innocently mused, "you just have this mix of recklessness and poor attention to detail that makes you the perfect candidate for death. Not to mention", she reminded him, " _you invite it_!"

Throwing his head back with mock exasperation, Hiccup groaned dramatically. "Not this again…"

Unable to keep a straight face, Astrid snickered, covering her mouth with her hand. "Seriously though, come inside", she prompted more softly, too exhausted to keep the debate going much longer. Hiccup glanced in the cavern, looking like he was considering her offer. Maybe.

Astrid sighed; she had a feeling she knew what this was going to take. And the cost would unfortunately be her pride. Wrapping her arms tightly around her frame, she fixed her gaze away from him, biting her lip. "I'd sleep better if we aren't by ourselves", she shyly admitted, continuing to look to the side but covertly watching out of the corner of her eye.

That did it. Hiccup looked her over, taking in her demure posture, and suppressed a smile. "Oh. Well. I mean, if it makes you feel better...I guess we can squeeze in."

Her eyes shot to his, surprised by how quickly he had caved. "Your sacrifice is admirable", she deadpanned, unable to hide her smile.

"Yeah", he agreed, puffing his chest with false bravado, "someone really should write an epic of my valor."

Astrid scoffed, rolling her eyes as she grasped Hiccup's waiting hand. "I'll get right on that...", she muttered as she led him out of the rain with the dragons close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: And we're back! Sorry for the delay. Between finals and other priorities, writing had to take a backseat. Today's chapter is long though so hopefully that makes up for the wait.**

 **As a heads up, I will be going on vacation starting next week, so probably wont be able to update until the week of May 23rd. But the first half of the next chapter is finished so hopefully I can get it up soon after I get home.**

 **As always, thank you for the awesome reviews and PMs. You all are the best!**

* * *

As the sun rose, golden light slowly brightened the dim interior of the cavern. Astrid was the first to wake, eyes fluttering open as a sunbeam swept across her face. As her eyes adjusted, the first thing she saw were the rough and uneven crags above her. A few stalactites adorned the ceiling, making the jagged canopy seem lower than it really was. Moisture from the evening rain still clung to some of the points, creating little drops of dew that fell to the ground below. Listening to the soft sounds of breathing around her, Astrid's eyes focused on one bead of water as it barely clung to the mineral's surface, slowly stretching to form a droplet before finally tumbling down. Based on the irritated grumble from the dragon curled up at her left, the young woman had to imagine it fell right on-top of Stormfly's head.

The rigid ground beneath them was relatively smooth compared to the rest of the cave, but obviously offered no comfort to Astrid's aching torso. Her muscles now felt extremely stiff, and she was overcome with a strong desire to stretch. Pulling her arms and legs away from her core, she deeply exhaled through gritted teeth as the pain in her side shot across her chest. Her groggy mind was filled with brief memories of interrupted sleep, mostly too dark to see anything but with vivid sensations of constantly moving and adjusting throughout the night. She recalled grunts and grumbles, from human and dragon, as one or more parties struggled to find a comfortable position. It was far from the best quality of sleep she had ever experienced, but she would live.

Pressing her palms into the ground at her sides, Astrid tensed her arms to slowly prop herself up. Only two inches off the floor, her eyes began to water as the ache became sharper. Biting back the pain, she continued to push and curved her back to sit-up. But half-way up, she realized something was blocking her path. Braced by her arms, Astrid looked down to find an unruly mop of auburn hair resting on her stomach. The weight on her abdomen shifted slightly as she moved, and the hair fell to reveal Hiccup's sleeping face. With eyes closed and a slacked jaw, his lips parted slightly and she could hear each steady breath. Blinking in surprise, she followed the rest of his limp form that splayed perpendicular to her own body, his legs resting on top of a slumbering Toothless. Though irritated by the additional strain on her rib, she couldn't help but be amused by the unusual sight.

"Hiccup…", Astrid called softly. No response. "Hiccup", she repeated, this time a little louder. When he still didn't move a muscle, she resorted to balancing her weight on one hand while using the other to poke his nose again and again. At first, the young man only twitched his face, eyes staying stubbornly shut. Finally, he groaned and cracked open a single eyelid. With an unfocused gaze, he lazily looked up towards Astrid's face.

"Morning, sunshine", she mumbled.

Hiccup said nothing, only grunting in response as he closed his eye again.

Biting her lip to conceal a smirk, Astrid quirked an eyebrow. "How'd you wind up there?"

After a brief pause, Hiccup finally muttered, eyes still closed. "You kept moving, then I'd have to move." He yawned as he spoke, as if proving his point. "Then I'd wake up and you'd move."

If the stiffness of her back was any indication, he wasn't kidding. Astrid gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry".

"S'kay" he mumbled, rolling his face down into her stomach.

Astrid snorted at his attempt to end the conversation and go back to sleep. "Well, I need you to get up."

She could feel his head shake slightly, the tip of his nose prodding the flesh of her abdomen. "No thanks", Hiccup replied flatly, his voice muffled by her shirt.

With a shallow sigh, Astrid leaned back slightly to take the strain off her back. She pursed her lips, trying to think of another angle. "I have to pee."

"Sorry to hear it", he replied, unmoved.

About to shoot back a smart retort, Astrid suddenly became aware of a strange, cold sensation on her stomach. Lifting her head a bit higher, she saw a small trail of drool leading to his mouth, forming a dark spot on the fabric of her shirt. Blowing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, she stared down with mild discontent. "Hiccup, you're drooling on me".

He rolled his face away from her stomach just enough to be heard, although his hair still covered his eyes. "And you're about to pee on me", he muttered, "I think we're more than even".

That did it. Settling back on one elbow, Astrid used her other hand to repeatedly flick his ear. This quickly earned an annoyed groan as Hiccup finally rolled off of her, moving to place his head on Toothless' flank with his back facing her. "You're mean", he groaned.

As she carefully stood, Astrid quietly huffed in response. "And _you_ revert to a seven year old when you're tired."

Hiccup was silent for a moment, leaving her unsure of whether he fell back asleep or was working on a comeback. "I know you are but what am I?"

Holding back a laugh, Astrid scoffed. "Okay, wow. Now you're _trying_ to annoy me."

Though she couldn't see it, she heard a smile in Hiccup's weary voice. "Yeah…", he admitted.

Shaking her head, Astrid looked out of the cavern's mouth at the rising sun. Taking a few steps closer, she took in the mountainous landscape as she carefully stretched her back. Her stomach had been gnawing all night, and had finally passed the point of discomfort to aching. Food would have to be top priority, as she didn't recall seeing Hiccup or the dragons eat the night before either. Looking at their surroundings, it seemed that there weren't a lot of trees or grassy fields that would attract wild game, but being so close to the shore, she reasoned that they would find something edible.

"We should probably get up", she called back to Hiccup. "It could take a few hours to gather enough for everyone to eat breakfast."

Waiting for a response, she was not surprised to only be met with silence. Turning back towards him, Astrid slowly walked closer. "Hiccup?"

As she approached, Toothless opened his eyes, blinking several times before looking towards Hiccup's still form. His head tilted slightly, watching the young man expectantly. Astrid was now only feet away, hands on her hips. "Hiccup?", she called sharply.

"Whaaaat?", he groaned.

Folding her arms in front of her, the young woman frowned. "I said: we need to get up and find food."

"No", he countered bluntly, curling up tighter.

Astrid sighed loudly, dropping her arms to her side. "What do you mean, "no"? We have to eat."

"We will", he grumbled, "when I say so."

"Excuse me?", she huffed, hands returning to her hips.

Hiccup's huddled form turned, allowing him to crane his neck to face her. His expression showed no levity, and instead displayed an annoyance she hadn't seen since the first night she woke up in his cabin. "Look, _sweetheart_ ", he growled sardonically, "I get that we're supposed to be married and all...but I still do what I want, when I want. And right now, I want to sleep." With that he quickly turned away, leaning back against Toothless. The dragon quietly warbled with concern as he looked at Astrid, but lowered his head back to the ground.

The young woman blinked rapidly in surprise, her eyes wide as she registered his tone. She was completely taken aback by the sudden heat in his voice. Lately, their squabbles had been playful and well-meaning. Just moments ago they were joking and smiling. Her shock soon gave way to the familiar feeling of anger. Fighting back the urge to one-up him, she reminded herself that she was more mature than that and didn't need to resort to petty insults.

Especially when she could do something _far_ more satisfying.

"Oh. Well, okay…", she sighed, turning around to hide her smirk. "I just figured Toothless must be really hungry. But, if he doesn't want _fish_ ….", she trailed off, allowing the last word to hang in the air.

The dragon's head immediately popped up from the ground, eyes wide with excitement. He stood up, unceremoniously dropping his rider onto the ground, and padded towards Astrid. Stormfly also eagerly stood, quickly preening herself as Hiccup rolled over with a groan. The young man sat up on the floor, glaring at Astrid who pointedly ignored him as she scratched the side of Toothless' face.

"You did that on purpose", Hiccup grumbled accusingly.

Astrid turned to look at him, acting as if she had only just noticed him. She smiled charmingly while looking him up and down. "I don't know what you're talking about", she replied brightly, her voice dripping with feigned innocence. "Toothless just does what he wants, when he wants. And right now, I guess he wants breakfast."

Hiccup's mouth hung open as his brow wrinkled in confusion. After replaying her words, recognition set in as he scowled. "And I'm the one who acts like they're seven?"

As the two dragons exited the cavern, Astrid shrugged casually as she followed close behind.

Shaking his head with a groan, the young man lowered himself back the floor, resting his head on his folded arms.

Just as he began to settle, Hiccup was startled by the sudden return of Astrid's unnecessarily loud voice as it echoed through the cavern. "Oh, and _honey_ ", she added with sickening sweetness. "If I were you, and expected to eat anything that we catch, I'd **want** to get a fire started before we get back."

Opening his eyes in resignation, Hiccup released a long, sustained sigh as he listened to her retreating footsteps. "Yes, _dear_ ", he grumbled.

* * *

The cool morning air chilled Hiccup's fingers as he lugged a log towards the campfire. Tossing the wood into the growing pile, he rubbed his hands together as sensation slowly returned to his numb digits. Crouched to the ground, he grabbed a nearby stick. Hiccup absently prodded the crackling embers, causing a small burst of smoke as a chunk of charred wood collapsed. As he stared at the spreading flames, he couldn't help but reflect on his own ire. After Astrid and the dragons departed, he spent a few minutes sitting alone in the cavern, replaying their earlier exchange. Once his frustration began to subside, it was quickly replaced with guilt and embarrassment. He didn't understand why he was so frustrated. In that moment he was undeniably angry, but not at Astrid. Unfortunately for her, she chose the wrong time to insist on his attention. It hadn't occurred to him how difficult it was now to regulate his emotions, especially for the benefit of those around him. After years of consciously biting his tongue in social settings, he relished in the freedom to react as he pleased. Still, he realized this was actively working at cross-purposes to his personal goal. He wasn't sure exactly when it began, but he had started to construct a rough image of a possible future, where he managed to convince Astrid to stay. At first he brushed the idea off as pure fantasy, but as their relationship became more comfortable, there was enough justification for him to cling to its feasibility. Inciting arguments was not going to help bring that plan to fruition.

A shrill squawk pulled Hiccup's attention, signaling him to approaching footsteps.

Stormfly was the first to appear, still limping slightly but content as she ravenously chewed a mouthful of fish. Just behind her, Hiccup could see Astrid trudging up the hill, cheeks red from exertion. "Hey", he called out.

"Hey" she echoed, flatly. Her leggings were drenched from the knees down, and in each hand she carried two large fish by their tails. As Stormfly huddled near the fire, Astrid dropped the fish on the ground and sat next to them. Hiccup couldn't help but notice that she made a point to situate herself a ways away from him. He watched her as she ignored his gaze, grabbing a small knife and using it to clean the fish. Now that she was closer, he could see that part of her hair was dripping wet, and raised goosebumps formed on her bare arms.

"You're freezing", he commented.

"I'm fine", she replied curtly.

Hiccup sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Look, Astrid, I'm...sorry about earlier. When I'm tired I can be a bit of a, well…"

"Jerk?", she offered dryly, keeping her eyes on her blade as it scraped across glittering scales. "Jackass? Or a piece of - "

"Okay, okay", he cut her off, looking ashamed. "You obviously get the idea. Point is, I'm really sorry. Normally I don't have anyone to growl at other than this guy", he motioned towards the approaching Night Fury, "and well, I only push him so far since he could rip off my head if he wanted to."

"So could I", Astrid muttered under her breath. Hiccup chuckled lowly, and though she didn't meet his gaze he could see her cheeks round as she held back a smile.

Returning his attention to the fire, the young man's expression grew somber as he pulled his legs closer into his body. "Last night was a bit, um...difficult."

After slicing off the tail, Astrid paused, nodding shallowly as she thought about the night before. She vaguely remembered him thrashing in his sleep a few times, once waking up in a cold sweat. The few times she tried to talk to him, he would quickly insist he was fine, urging her to go back to sleep.

Unsure of what to say, she simply hummed in sympathy, reaching for a nearby stick and using it to pierce the fish in her hand. Her scattered dreams had also been disturbed, and she could still see the twisted body of the young hunter sprawled among the chaos. "Do you regret what happened?"

Hiccup didn't respond at first. The crackle of the fire punctuated the passing seconds, and she watched him as he stared into the flame. Slowly, he shook his head. "No. I don't", he admitted. He turned his head and met her gaze, his expression blank. "And that's what bothers me."

Releasing a sigh, Astrid held the pierced fish over the fire. "I should have listened", she murmured. Hiccup raised a brow, confused by her statement. "You told me to stay inside", she reminded. "If I had, maybe you wouldn't have had to do... _that_." It was odd for her, suddenly feeling uncomfortable to talk about bloodshed, given that it was such a normal part of their culture. But his obvious discomfort made her feel awkward, and then guilty for not having the same reaction.

"Maybe", he conceded. "Or, something a lot worse could have happened." His darkened toned prompted Astrid to look back at him, watching as he used the stick to agitate the flame. As she took in the haunted look in his eyes, it was then that she realized he had not been ruminating about what happened, but what could have been if he hadn't intervened. Looking out the corner of his eye, he met her gaze. " _That's_ what kept me up."

Blissfully unaware of the grim atmosphere, Toothless waddled up to them, wagging his tail happily as two fish tails poked out of his gummy smile. Looking at both humans with pride, he lowered his head and spit out the contents of his mouth. Seven large silver fish spilled onto the ground, several flopping and wriggling about.

Astrid scooted away several inches, moving closer to Hiccup. "Uh, thank you...Toothless", she said with a cringe.

Noting her disgust, and relieved by the change in topic, Hiccup smirked as he reached over to grab one of the fish that had stopped moving. He held it by the tail and dangled it over the fire for a moment. To Astrid's horror, the flame accentuated the dragon's viscous saliva that covered its scales, giving it a revolting sheen. Unfazed by the aesthetic, Hiccup removed the fish from the fire, grasped the head in his other hand and took a big bite right out of its side. He turned to look at the young woman as he chewed; her eyes were now wide and complexion sickly. He held out the fish to her, offering a taste.

"Oh, no. I'm good", she replied weakly. He shrugged, bringing the fish to his mouth and taking another bite. Curling her lip, she watched him with morbid fascination as he ate. "D-do you usually eat like this?", she managed to croak, swallowing down her growing nausea.

"No", Hiccup replied casually, still chewing as he fought back a smile. "But it was worth it to see the mighty Astrid Hofferson turn that green."

Realizing she was again the butt of one of his jokes, her disgust abated and was replaced with irritation. As her eyes narrowed, Astrid used her stick to give him a light jab in the belly, causing him to cough and spit out his food. Both of them looked down at the lump of masticated meat that lay on the ground, noses wrinkled in repulsion. "You are so gross", she grumbled at Hiccup.

He scoffed. "Hey, you stabbed me."

"Because you deserved it", she shot back.

As the pair argued, neither noticed as Toothless eagerly bounded over. It wasn't until he craned his neck around Astrid that they looked over just in time to see him lick up the discarded food.

"Ugh, Toothless!", Hiccup admonished in disgust.

Astrid's nose wrinkled, her tongue sticking slightly out. "So, can we both agree that _he's_ gross?"

Hiccup nodded fervently, his hand over his mouth as he swallowed thickly. "Oh, definitely."

The Night Fury looked at both humans, smacking his lips without shame. Astrid glanced at the speared fish in her hands with distaste, but reluctantly held it over the flames. As Hiccup glared at Toothless, Astrid turned her body to face the young man. "You eat a lot of fish, I take it?"

Hiccup puffed as he smiled, subtly scooting a few inches closer to her. "Only for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." He glanced conspiratorially at the dragon behind him before leaning towards Astrid. "Don't tell him", he said in a stage whisper, jerking a thumb towards Toothless, "but I am _so_ sick of eating fish all day."

She snickered as Toothless replied with a disgruntled growl. "I can imagine". Rotating her fish, Astrid smiled warmly. "Remember having only salted yak during the last weeks of Devastating Winter?"

Hiccup shuddered at the sickening memory. He could almost still taste the dry, pungent strips of meat. "Gods that was awful. Even Fishlegs couldn't stomach it during the last days. He would sit on the floor bellyaching about his gut eating itself away."

Astrid grinned, adjusting herself to lean towards him. "Oh Thor, you should hear him now. Everything is about his precious Meatlug. "She needs variety in her diet"", she mimicked, making her voice crack. ""If she doesn't eat every four hours she gets faint…""

Hiccup raised an eyebrow with an amused smile. "Meatlug? Please tell me that's a dragon and not a girlfriend."

She snorted, causing Hiccup's grin to widen. "Gronkle" she confirmed.

"Good", he sighed with relief. "I know the names on Berk are bizarre, but eesh…"

Pulling her stick away from the flame, Astrid inspected the cook before holding it back out. She chuckled quietly to herself, lost in nostalgia. "When I was little, just before winter came, I used to stash food in my room. I didn't understand why rationing was important, I just knew I would go crazy eating the same thing everyday. So, in the Fall, I would pocket extra nuts, cheese, bread. I didn't even care that they would go stale, I just had to taste anything else besides _yak._ There was almost never anything left by the end of winter, but if I was really lucky, I would still have a few of my favorites."

"Dried cherries[1]", Hiccup finished with a smile.

She looked at him, taken aback. "Yeah, that's right. How did you..?"

Hiccup turned to look at her, his cheeks slightly reddened. "At the summer festival. You, uh, always used to make a beeline for the cherries." He chuckled softly. "I remember the serving ladies would try to shoo you away, but you always found a way to sneak back for more."

Astrid smiled at the memory, recalling the measures she went to just to get an extra handful. "I always was good at stealth missions", she mused. She watched him carefully, noting his discomfort. "You used to watch a lot, didn't you? All of us."

With a shrug, Hiccup grabbed the other fish Astrid caught, taking the knife by the handle. "Well, when you aren't spending your days talking to people, you have a lot of time on your hands". His voice didn't carry the same heat that it did days ago. It was somewhat sad, but mostly factual.

Biting her lip, Astrid pulled her blackened fish from the fire. She lay the stick on the ground, and with one hand, pulled her opposite arm into her body. "Hiccup…", she sighed, looking down at the ground. "I...I've had a lot of time to think about, well, everything." The young man looked at her curiously. "Whenever I read your journals", she continued, "and saw anything about how you were treated, I'd think "where was I"? Sometimes, I think I was just in my own little world, not really paying attention to anyone else. Including you."

Cutting into the fish, Hiccup frowned, remembering several instances when Snotlout and the twins would pick on him.

As she shook her head sadly, Astrid ripped a small chunk of fish with her fingers, popping it into her mouth. "Some of the things the other kids did probably happened right in front of me and, I don't know. It's like it didn't register." She looked ashamed as she swallowed, suddenly losing her appetite. "I didn't make the connection that it was wrong. There were other times that I know I saw it happen. I could remember it, though not in as much detail." Gazing up at him through her bangs, her eyes began to water. "As awful as it sounds, it was normal, you know? There was nothing unusual about people insulting you, or pushing you around. I can't remember a time when it didn't happen and, as self-involved as I was, even when it did bother me, I wouldn't have said anything."

Threading a stick through a fish filet, Hiccup opened his mouth. But before he could say anything, Astrid continued. "I feel like it's worse, in some ways, than being the one who actually bullied you. Snotlout was a thug because that's all he knew. He really did, and still does, believe in his warped little mind that he is better than everyone else. And in order for him to prove that, he had to push you down." Looking at the ground, she pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "But I don't have that excuse. I knew that it was wrong, or at least I should have, but was too much of…", her voice shook as she forced out the last few words, "of a _coward_ to put my neck out for you."

The young man looked up, surprised. "Astrid…"

"Please, Hiccup", she begged, "I've had to wait a very long time to say this."

Reluctantly, he closed his mouth and waited.

Keeping her eyes fixed to the floor, she released a shuddered sigh as she wrung her hands. "I am so, so sorry for everything that happened to you. And I am incredibly sorry for every time I could have tried to stop it but didn't. I-I don't expect you to forgive me. Hel, I don't forgive me…"

"Hey, hey…", Hiccup soothed, reaching a hand under her chin to gently tilt her head to look at him. To her surprise, he did not appear sullen but instead was smiling. She could have sworn there was a slight shine to his eyes.

"Don't do that to yourself. I forgive you", he assured her. "Astrid, I forgave you a long time ago."

She looked confused. "Why would you...?"

"After I, uh", Hiccup laughed nervously, " _encouraged_ you to fly on Toothless."

This only left her more perplexed. "Not really sure why I get points because I went along with what was more or less a kidnapping."

"No, not because of that", he explained. "Afterwards, in the cove. When you wanted to tell my dad about the nest, and I refused because it would put Toothless in danger...you agreed. You trusted me, even though everything, _everyone_ , taught you that you shouldn't. And you kept your word. You risked your life to save mine when the Monstrous Nightmare attacked." A puff of astonished laughter escaped his mouth. "You followed my crazy ass to battle a dragon the size of a mountain! You saw how big it was and how dangerous it would be…the others didn't. But you still went."

Feeling her lips begin to quiver, Astrid clamped her mouth shut. She forced herself to swallow, hoping to push down the choking sobs she could feel building in her throat.

Reaching over to grab her hands, Hiccup's mouth relaxed into a quirked smile. "We're good, Astrid. I won't lie, there are a lot of people on that island I still resent. But you were never one of them."

In that moment, Astrid couldn't feel the weight of her body against the ground. Though she prayed that Hiccup was somehow still alive, she expected to have to wait until she was admitted through the doors of Valhalla before she had any hope of receiving redemption. To be absolved in life, by him, was more than she could fully grasp.

Licking her lips, Astrid tried to say something, anything. Silence felt cheap in response to his leniency. But beyond the undignified shake of her breath, she was acutely aware of the tears that threatened to fall. Blinking rapidly, Astrid looked down out of habit, allowing her bangs to form a curtain in an effort to maintain her self-respect. To Hiccup's credit, he quickly moved his gaze to her hands.

Through her blurred vision, she could still see his thumb as it brushed over the golden ring on her hand. He then used his thumb and index finger to carefully spin the band, inspecting it with a critical eye. "Who made it?"

She smiled down at the delicate ring. "Gobber."

Hiccup nodded. "Figured. Good material but the man never had a use for flair."

Astrid snorted, relieved to be regaining her composure. "I don't need _flair_. Besides, I like my ring."

Shrugging, Hiccup continued to appraise the piece. "It's fine, it's just so, simple."

"Well", she reasoned, "so am I."

His head still tilted down, Hiccup looked up to meet her gaze, staring at her incredulously. " _You_ are not simple."

Unsure of whether or not to be offended, Astrid knit her brow. "Yes I am."

"No", he countered, "you just want people to think you are."

"Well, then", she challenged, "what am I really, Mr. Know-It-All?" Despite her better judgement, she had to admit that she was curious about what he really thought.

Undeterred, Hiccup lifted his chin to fully face her. "You are confounding", he stated without hesitation. "Stubborn. Proud. Moody. Infuriating."

Narrowing her eyes, Astrid pursed her lips. "Wait, when did we start talking about you?"

"Hush", he playfully chided. "You are clever. You care too much, about everything. And despite that, you are fearless." He tightened his grip on her hands. "You are, without a doubt, the most complex person I've ever known."

For a moment, Astrid's cool demeanor slipped. She breathed through her mouth with parted lips, a blush rising to her cheeks as her heartbeat quickened. Suddenly, she had a cheeky thought. "You forgot beautiful."

He looked her up and down, appearing underwhelmed. "Says who?"

"Please", she scoffed. "I've read your journals, Hiccup."

"Yeah, but, that was then." He gave a sympathetic wince. "Not everyone ages well."

"Oh, come on", she groaned in disbelief, removing her hands from his and using them to accentuate her form.

Hiccup looked at her blankly, then snapped his fingers. "Vain! I knew I was forgetting something."

With a loud, dramatic gasp, Astrid quickly stood. "I don't have to sit here and take this abuse", she huffed, acting indignant.

As she stormed by, Hiccup playfully grabbed for her legs, hooking his elbow behind her knees. Though she fell forward as expected, he was surprised how quickly she rotated and grabbed his shoulder. In a matter of seconds, he was flat on his back, her hands gripping his biceps and pinning them to the floor.

"How have you managed to survive out here so long with such weak lil' arms?" she teased. "Guessing that didn't go how you'd planned?"

As confident as she was in the moment, Astrid was thrown by how uneasy she suddenly felt when he responded with a devious smirk.

Before she could react, Hiccup quickly rolled up to a standing position. His shoulder firmly pressed into her stomach, and she folded over as he found his footing. Next thing she knew, she was upside-down and staring at the ground, her bust against his back with the tops of her thighs pressed into his chest, and his arm hooked under her knees again. Astrid couldn't see his cocky smile, yet could practically feel him radiating smug.

"Put me down, Haddock!", she growled, hoping it covered the embarrassment in her voice.

"You know, I'd love to, _Mrs. Haddock_ , but I don't know if I can with these weak little arms." He carefully walked around the campfire, grinning as he noticed the dragons looking on at the spectacle with interest.

Sighing in defeat, she relaxed for a moment, lifting her head. Glancing at Stormfly, she scoffed at the Nadder's curious expression, completely unconcerned with her rider's predicament.

"For the record", she called out, "if my rib was still wrapped, you would be face-down in the dirt right now."

The ground suddenly stopped moving as Hiccup came to a halt. She heard him curse under his breath, then crouch down. He leaned forward so that the balls of her feet met the earth, and he used his hands to carefully stand her up. As she opened her mouth, prepared to begrudgingly admit defeat, she stopped when she saw the regret in his eyes.

"Gods, I completely forgot, Astrid. Are you okay?"

"What? Because of this?", she scoffed dismissively as she looked down at her side. "This is nothing. You should have seen my knee after the last raid. You wouldn't think legs could bend that way."

He frowned at her, then looked down as he grasped the edge of his tunic, examining the seam. "That's not funny."

"Okay, now who's too serious?" She watched him, eyebrow raised as he grabbed the knife from the ground, using it to rip the stitching of the fabric up several inches to the bottom of his leather armor. "And what are you doing?"

The young man didn't answer, concentrating as he carefully cut across his tunic from his right side to his left. With each slice, a strip of fabric grew in length and dangled from his hand.

Astrid crossed her arms, concerned about the sudden shift in his mood. "Hiccup, we're Vikings. If we're lucky, we only get hurt."

"And for what?" he muttered, gripping the band of fabric and repeatedly stretching it. "Every time we encounter a problem, we just keep throwing Vikings at it until it finally dies."

Hiccup approached Astrid, nodding his head towards her side. Realizing his meaning, she pulled the hem of her shirt up to expose her bruised rib. She watched his face as he grimaced at the discoloration across her torso. "Until the next threat, of course", he continued sardonically, "but hey, that's why you keep making new Vikings."

Sucking in sharply as Hiccup pulled the makeshift bandage tighter, Astrid grit her teeth as she tried to ignore the pain. "So what do you propose?", she asked. "Giving up and running away?"

He shrugged, beginning to wrap the next layer. "It's an option."

As she adjusted to the pressure, Astrid released a relieved sigh. "No, it usually isn't", she replied, her voice softer than intended. Looking down at his face, she examined his expression. "You risked your life for me just yesterday. You could have saved Toothless and flown off, but you didn't."

His features hardened, and she could see the muscles around his jaw tense. "That was different."

"How was that any different?", she argued.

"It just was", he grumbled evasively, moving his head to check the bruising on her back.

"That's not an answer", she pressed, growing inpatient.

"Because it was you!", Hiccup blurted. Stunned, Astrid stared at him as he quickly looked away. "I get choosing to take a chance to protect a specific person", he explained, selecting his words carefully. "But you're risking your life, everyday, for Berk." As he tugged one of the layers of fabric lower down her back, he met her gaze again. "Why? There isn't anything on that damp rock worth your life."

Astrid struggled to explain, unable to understand what part he was missing. "It's our tribe, Hiccup. They're...our neighbors, friends…"

"They're not worth _your_ life", he repeated, unmoved.

She shook her head, desperate to win this argument. "What about your dad?"

Though he paused for a moment, Hiccup sighed as he redid a layer of the bandage. "He's a grown man, Astrid. He'll be fine. He's been fighting longer than we've been alive."

"And he isn't getting any younger. Same goes for Gobber." The young woman looked at him earnestly, trying unsuccessfully to get him to look at her. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them."

"I don't want anything to happen to them either. But you don't owe them anything." Drawing his lips together tightly, Hiccup shook his head. "They're not _your_ responsibility."

And there it was. Astrid's expression softened.

"Hiccup", she breathed, placing one hand over his to still it. "Stop, look at me." She waited for him to oblige. "When I agreed to the contract, it wasn't just to save my own skin. I wanted to join your family. You started something amazing, and I couldn't let that die."

She watched as his eyes tracked around her face, analyzing her expression. "And if I was there?"

"What?"

"If you were in the exact same situation but I was there, would you still have agreed to be the wife of Hiccup the Useless?"

Without hesitation, she replied, "No."

Hiccup froze, looking like he had been slapped. As he started to pull away, she again grabbed his jaw and turned his head to meet her gaze. "Let me finish", she added firmly. "No, because I wouldn't be married to Hiccup _the Useless_. I'd still be married to _you_. That's not who you are, Hiccup. It never has been."

As he stood there, looking away uncomfortably as he absorbed her words, Astrid took the opportunity to straighten her top back into place. "I get that this whole marriage thing must be weird for you. You didn't get a say in it. You didn't choose me and I don't expect you to think of me as your wife. That wouldn't be fair." She smiled warmly as Hiccup looked back at her. "But I do think of you as my husband. Your family _is_ my family. And I would happily die for them."

He frowned deeper at her words. Though he wholeheartedly disagreed, he nodded in acknowledgment. "Well, then you're a better Haddock than I ever was." Sitting back down on the floor, Hiccup looked at his hands. "I just hate that, yet again, you are having to clean up my mess.[2]"

Gingerly sitting down next to him, arms brushing together, Astrid smiled coyly. "That just comes with being a wife." She felt his shoulders jostle as he huffed, hearing a chuckle deep in his throat.

The campfire continued to burn, though its intensity waned. Toothless and Stormfly lounged on the opposite side, the Nadder asleep as Toothless rested his head on the stone floor, lazily watching the two riders.

Relieved by the dissipating tension, Astrid felt another nudge from Hiccup's elbow as he quietly snickered. Amused, the young woman turned to look at him. "What?"

With a shake of his head, he smirked as he shifted his body to face her, his legs crossed with the prosthetic laying over his foreleg. "I'm sorry, I have to ask…was there an actual wedding? They didn't actually make you go through a ceremony, did they?"

She bit her lip as her smile widened, shifting her weight to one hip. "Oh, sweet Frigga. Yes, they did." Hiccup tried to force back a snicker, causing Astrid to laugh as well. "I'm not joking!", she insisted while reaching for her leftover fish. "They absolutely did. Dress, prayers, blood splattering[3]. The elders insisted, because, you know, _tradition_."

Covering his mouth with his fist, Hiccup snorted. "Wait, back up. So, if I'm not there, did you, what, have to say your vows to the air? Like I'm standing there but no one can see me?" A grin revealed his crooked teeth as his eyes suddenly brightened. "Did someone do my voice? Oh, please tell me they did."

The thought of someone poorly impersonating Hiccup's nasally timbre was too much, causing Astrid to nearly choke with laughter as she swallowed a bite of fish. She pressed her arm into her body to protect her rib. "You are having way too much fun with this. No, no voices. I did have to talk to an empty space though. I felt like a lunatic."

Setting her food aside, Astrid smiled fondly as recalled the eventful afternoon. "But your dad spoke on your behalf for the oaths. "My son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, would swear" this and that. No one really knew how the few ceremonies without the groom had been done in the past; it was long enough ago that anyone who would have seen then was long gone. So the elders fought for days about what would be acceptable to the gods." She shrugged, as she dusted off her leggings. "That's what they decided, so that's what we did."

Hiccup glanced up at her hairline. "After putting you through all that, I'm surprised they let you keep your kransen[4]."

"Oh, they didn't", she said, smiling impishly. "The old bats and I argued for hours about it. They kept saying it had never been done and would somehow void the union. I thought it was stupid, since I was still a maiden in that respect. That's all it means. So I snuck it under the bridal crown[5]. They had no idea until they saw me wearing it the next day." Her smile loosened slightly as her eyes grew somber. "Mom's crown was lost in the fire, but Stoick let me use your mother's. It's really pretty."

Having seen it before, Hiccup nodded in agreement with a wistful smile. "I'm sure you looked great."

Astrid scoffed. "Hardly. Scrawny little girl wearing a dress two sizes too big and struggling to balance a heavy crown on her head. Definitely didn't look like the brides I've seen before." Her smile returned. "I was almost glad you weren't there to see me. That alone would have made you run off!"

Although he smiled in response, Hiccup shook his head, making brief eye contact before looking away. "Not a chance."

Pushing her bangs behind her ear, Astrid smiled shyly as she lowered her gaze.

"Besides", he added matter-of-factly with a sigh, "I would have been too busy to notice, what with being crushed under the weight of that mangy bear cloak Dad always tried to dress me in."

Astrid dropped her head and laughed, recalling a past ceremony with a sweaty, sullen face sticking out of a heap of fur. "That ugly thing is still taking up space in your dresser."

Hiccup scowled in disdain. "I give you full permission to burn it. No", he amended, pointing his finger at her for emphasis. "I _demand_ you burn it. Just give it to the twins, I'm sure they'll find some spectacular way to destroy it."

Chuckling at the image of Barf and Belch somehow being used to disintegrate the fur cloak, she thought back to the few times the poor boy had to wear it. "I'll be real honest", she admitted, "most of the time, I didn't even know you were in the room until you clawed out at the end."

With a low groan, Hiccup rubbed his eyes with his hand. "That's because I pulled my head inside and stayed there until I thought everyone left. The smell was awful but I was too embarrassed to face anyone."

Biting her lip, Astrid struggled to muffle a laughing fit. The result was a loud snort from her nose, causing Hiccup and both dragons to look up at her in surprise. As she looked around at the group with a sheepish expression, Hiccup burst into laughter. Flushed but still smiling, Astrid extended her leg and used it to kick at his knee. As this was the leg supporting his prosthetic, the sudden shift threw off the young man's balance, tipping him over to his side.

Watching him blink in surprise, she grinned as she stood and offered him a hand up. "I'm sorry", she muttered.

Accepting her help, he clasped Astrid's wrist and smiled back as he got back on his feet. "No you're not."

She shrugged, affirming his statement.

Brushing off his side, Hiccup glanced over at Toothless and Stormfly, who watched them expectantly. "So, what now?"

Face scrunched in thought, Astrid crossed her arms over her chest. "Personally, I need a bath. After three days, I'm starting to stink".

Hiccup didn't bother trying to conceal his smirk. "Well, I didn't want to say anything, but since you brought it up…"

With an outraged scoff, she poked him in the chest. " _You_ are not one to talk! You reek like a wet boar wrapped in leather." She leaned in and sniffed before adding, "that died in the men's sweat lodge."

"It's called _musk_ ", he informed her in mock offense, "and it's not that bad. Right, Toothless?"

The dragon in question groaned, wrinkling his nose and blowing air out his nostrils. Astrid clapped her hands, howling with laughter.

Hiccup stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, brow furrowed. "Traitor...", he grumbled, though he discretely tucked his chin to his shoulder to take a whiff. He tried to hide his cringe, but based on Astrid's self-satisfied smile, she obviously saw.

"Anyway", she continued, "I saw a stream feeding into the ocean while we fished. I'm going to get cleaned up and then you should do the same."

As Astrid began to walk away, Hiccup frowned. "I don't think it's a good idea to go alone."

Stopping mid-stride, Astrid looked at him over her shoulder, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Are you fishing for an invitation?" she teased.

"What? No! No...", he insisted, blushing. The young woman smiled as she pretended to look at him dubiously. "I'm not", he repeated dryly. "But if you're going to be that close to the shore you should take Toothless with you."

Astrid rolled her eyes, blowing air between her lips dismissively. "Pfft, I've got Stormfly."

"Well, yeah, I mean, a Deadly Nadder is great and all, but she's injured", Hiccup reminded her, trying to draw her a picture. "An injured _dragon_. And these are dragon _hunters_. Remember them?"

With a neutral expression, Astrid pointed at Hiccup. "Stormfly, defend."

The Nadder suddenly spread her wings as she shrieked, tail lifted in a defensive pose. She shot three spines towards Hiccup, striking the ground on both sides and right in front of him.

Reflexively lifting his hands in surrender, Hiccup's wide eyes stayed locked on Stormfly. "Nope, you're good. Have a nice bath."

With a parting wave, Astrid sauntered off. Lowering her wings, Stormfly gave Hiccup a final squawk before limping after her rider.

Staring at the spines, and suddenly appreciating just how close they were, he cast a glare at Toothless. "Really? You weren't going to do anything to help me?"

Returning an uninterested gaze, the Night Fury yawned and smacked his lips.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Typical."

* * *

 **NOTE: Links aren't working so I just note where to look for sources.**

 **[1] Vikings apparently grew cherries, as well as many other kinds of fruit. See more details at Hurstwic's webpage on Food, Diet, and Nutrition in the Viking Age.**

 **[2] This is purely headcannon, but I often wondered if some of the irritation that the other teens felt for Hiccup was because when he messed up, they were usually roped into fixing it. With all of his disasters, I can't imagine he hasn't caused at least a few fires. As the bucket brigade, Astrid and the others may have even had to put out a few of them. When he made mistakes in dragon training, they had to keep the dragon from attacking them and save him. And of course, Astrid helps him in the kill ring and threatens her own reputation to help him get out of a tight spot.**

 **[3] This was just so Viking I couldn't stop myself from throwing it in there. See The Viking Answer Lady's page on marriage for more details.**

 **[4] I think most people know this, but Astrid's kransen is the leather circlet around her head, a symbol of her status as a maiden. See The Viking Answer Lady's page on marriage for more details.**

 **[5] There seems to be some uncertainty of whether the bridal crowns were worn during the time of pagan Vikings, but bridal crowns have been a historically used in their region. It was often an heirloom passed down to women within the same family. It fit the purpose of this story, so, there you go. See The Viking Answer Lady's page on marriage for more details.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: And we're back! Thank you to everyone who followed, faved, and reviewed so far! I appreciate each of you so very much and it means the world to know that others are enjoying this piece.**

 **A big thank you to all for your patience, both in responding to reviews and posting updates. There are a few medical situations in my family that have required more time than initially expected, but I am still protecting time each week to write. I will be as prompt as possible but genuinely appreciate everyone's understanding. I promise that the story will not be abandoned and I cannot wait to share the finished product with you all. :)**

 **Reviews left by registered users will receive direct replies. The responses to guest reviews are at the bottom of the page.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

By mid-day, both humans were washed and the dragons well-rested. After some discussion, the decision was made to return to the cabin, hoping that the hunters had no reason to stay. Even if it wasn't safe to land yet, Hiccup noted that they could just as easily find another cave to rest in nearby and plan their next steps. So they took to the skies, keeping their eyes on the ocean below. While the cloudless afternoon made it easy to spy approaching ships, it also made Astrid feel unnervingly vulnerable to be out in the open in the light of day. Feeling the same sense of disquiet, Hiccup led them on a longer route, following the coast of islands that he knew to be unknown by most humans. Along the way, he and Toothless pointed out some of the different areas they had explored and mapped over the years. Each region had a story, of encountering a new dragon species, finding artifacts from shipwrecks and raids, or run-ins with hunters. Astrid smiled at his animated retellings, watching as he gestured grandly with the enthusiasm of a child. For a man who could be so sullen and wary at times, she was glad to see that his adventurous spirit had never fully faded.

They finally arrived shortly after sunset. An initial pass over the island didn't reveal any signs of the hunter's ship along the shore. It was a moonless night, and every inch of the sky was adorned with clusters of glittering stars. It was a beautiful setting, though the darkness made it more difficult to see in the distance, fueling the group's unease as they landed. Stormfly tilted her head and swiveled her head from side to side and Toothless perked his ears. Satisfied that neither dragon detected anything nearby, everyone silently walked towards the cabin, vigilantly listening for any unexplained sounds.

As they approached the cabin, it was even more challenging to see. Without the minimal starlight reflecting off the water's surface, the human's eyes were struggling to adjust. Toothless walked forward with confidence, leading them towards their destination. Steps away from the front door, Toothless slowed his pace, turning to face Hiccup. The young man kept his left hand on the hilt of his sword, and quietly walked towards the building. Astrid fell into step behind him, grasping the small knife and desperately wishing she still had access to a sword, or better yet, an axe. She held her breath as Hiccup extended his right hand to slowly open the door…

That wasn't there.

Realizing that his hand was already through the doorframe, Hiccup patted the edges, noting that even the hinges were gone. Confused and more alarmed, he refrained from turning to face Astrid and kept his gaze forward. Listening intently, he couldn't pick-up any unusual sounds from beyond the cabin's interior. Though, to be honest, he couldn't anything other than his own pulse as it throbbed near his ears. The thought of activating Inferno [1] for both light and protection crossed his mind, but Hiccup wasn't ready to assume that they were alone. Reaching back, he quickly tapped Astrid's arm, to beckon her to follow and to calm his nerves, then slowly entered the cabin.

It was pitch black inside. As they cleared the doorway, Astrid turned to walk backwards, guarding the rear. Toothless and Stormfly stayed outside, both primed to attack. Taking steady steps, Hiccup continued to walk forward as he listened to the quiet shuffle of the young woman behind him. Turning his head towards what he knew was the corner, he took another step, only to feel something suddenly give way under his foot. The sound of shattering glass filled the space, and everyone jumped in surprise. In an instant, Inferno was unsheathed and ignited, casting a bright glow through the interior. Blinded temporarily by the abrupt flash of light, Hiccup squinted as he scanned the room. They were alone. And the room was completely trashed.

Lowering her knife, Astrid cringed as she looked down. Hiccup followed her gaze to see shards of colored glass all around them. Desk drawers had been pulled out, and torn pieces of parchment were scattered about. Someone had hacked the chair into pieces, and a severed leg caused the the bed to tilt. Nearly all of the books were gone, as were the jeweled box, shield, and the various artifacts that were kept on the shelves. Even Hiccup's pillow had been ripped open, casting feathers across the mattress and floor.

Relaxing his arms but keeping a tight grip on his sword, Hiccup frowned as he sighed deeply. "Great", he muttered. "Just...great."

Shaking her head in disgust, Astrid carefully stepped over the glass towards the scraps of parchment. Crouching down, she started gathering the pieces in her hands. With each piece, her eyes raked over the parchment, recognizing some of the notation Hiccup used in his old diagrams. A few fragments had his handwriting, though they were only a few words from a much longer document. Most were completely indiscernible, showing only a few scant pen strokes or curved lines from various drawings.

Lost in thought as she studied the remnants, she barely heard Hiccup pass behind her as he approached the bed.

"Aww, how thoughtful", he deadpanned as he bent down to pick something off the floor.

Curious, Astrid turned her head to watch as he held out the remaining three inches of a broken candlestick, with most of the wick missing. "They left me half of my candle", he announced with mock levity. Using Inferno to light the wick, he extinguished the sword as Astrid sighed, returning to her task. Hiccup surveyed the damage as he walked, kneeling down next to her while placing the candle on the floor. Together they finished picking up the parchment, placing the scraps on top of the desk.

Crossing her arms, Astrid brow knit as she looked at Hiccup pensively. "Why would they want your drawings?"

Thinking for a moment, he shrugged and offered a weary smile. "Avid art fans?"

Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly though", he continued as he looked at the destruction, "I'm not sure. Seems like they took everything that looked like it had any value. And almost everything else just for kicks."

Nodding slowly, Astrid bent back to the ground, carefully using her hand to sweep the small shards of glass towards the wall. "Well", she offered with feigned optimism, "maybe they just borrowed it."

Catching the reference, Hiccup looked down and shot her a withering look, seeing that she was watching him pointedly for a reaction.

Pushing herself up to stand, Astrid blinked owlishly at him. "Too soon?", she asked sweetly.

Trying to maintain a disapproving frown, Hiccup soon smirked as he saw her own amused smile give way. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head as he playfully pinched her arm in response.

Retaliating with a pinch on his shoulder as she walked past, Astrid's eyes scanned the opposite wall and noted several gashes. It was not unusual for homes to be ransacked and destroyed in their world, especially over perceived wrongs by rival tribes. But it was odd to see someone go to such lengths to leave visible damage. Buildings were usually burned after everything was pillaged, an act that only required a lit torch and a second of spite. What the hunters did took time and a certain amount of twisted restraint. Every slash was physical evidence of their rage, but for some reason they left the job undone. "Do you think they'll be back?", she asked, trying to hide the concern in her tone.

"Probably not", Hiccup guessed, though the lightness of his voice contrasted the uncertainty in his features. "Though", he admitted, "we will want to stay alert".

As if on cue, they suddenly heard a deep scraping coming from outside the cabin. Astrid stooped to grab the candle and looked towards the doorway with suspicion. Exchanging a glance and a quick nod, she and Hiccup readied their weapons and slowly approached the doorframe. The scratching was getting louder, and both were concerned why neither dragon had alerted them to the threat.

Astrid tensed as Hiccup stepped ahead. He took a cautious step outside, when suddenly his rigid frame melted. Cocking his head to the side, he seemed more muddled than alarmed. Puzzled by the abrupt change, Astrid moved next to him, following his gaze. The light from the candle illuminated their surroundings within a few feet. But beyond the light's boundary, she could see a low, shadowed figure move towards them at a leisurely speed. Hearing a familiar pant, Astrid sighed in relief as Toothless' finned tail moved into the light. But what was he doing walking backwards? And what was that sound?

After moving a few more feet, they realized that he was dragging something very large and flat towards them.

"Hey!", Hiccup exclaimed cheerfully, "you found the door!" Walking over to the dragon, he grasped the edge of the door and scratched the dragon's face. "Thanks, bud."

Astrid smiled and followed, giving Toothless' face a quick rub before helping Hiccup move the door into place. Other than a little warping and a deep gash on one side, it was in surprisingly good shape. Their attempts to reattach the door proved futile though, struggling to see in the dying candlelight and and failing to find the necessary hardware. Exhausted and coming down from a spike in adrenaline, they opted to just lean the door against the frame until morning.

After angling the door to at least provide some barrier against the elements, Astrid was looking forward to sleeping indoors again. "Wow", she drawled, having to cover her mouth as a yawn escaped mid-speech. "We almost have a door."

"I know, at this rate, we're going to get spoiled", Hiccup warned with a smile.

Moving towards the damaged bed, Astrid grabbed the angled mattress and pulled it off the frame to lay flat on the floor. After grasping a tattered skin and tossing it on the bed, she lowered herself to the mattress and brushed the stray feathers away. "Speaking of which, are you still going to sleep outside like a wild animal?"

Hiccup looked away from her towards the door and shrugged. "Well, I would", he insisted, acting as though he were deep in thought, "but since your delicate sensibilities can't handle that, I'll be more domesticated for the remainder of your stay." Hearing her snort in response behind him, he smirked. "Speaking of which..."

Pushing the door aside, he beckoned Toothless and Stormfly to enter the cabin. "C'mon in guys, you can't trash this place anymore than it already is."

The Night Fury slipped inside easily, while Stormfly had to stoop down and squeeze through the wide door frame.

Meanwhile, Astrid sat on the mattress and carefully removed her boots and armor, then folded her spiked skirt, placing them all next to the bed on the floor.

After replacing the door, Hiccup grabbed the flickering candle as the dragons settled down on the floor. Kicking his boot off haphazardly, he then placed the candle on the damaged end table before pulling off his leather armor and tossing it on the floor.

As Astrid finished laying down the skin, she glanced up to see Hiccup standing next to the bed, waiting expectantly. She looked him over critically, brow furrowed and lips pursed as if she were wrestling with a decision. "Fine", she finally relented with a sigh, "but only because you don't smell anymore." After scooting over enough for him to lay down on the bed, she wrinkled her nose as she smiled. "At least not as much."

Lowering himself to the mattress, Hiccup chuckled. "Eh, you'll get used to it", he concluded dismissively, grinning before blowing out the candle.

The pair shuffled around until they each found a comfortable position. The room was silent as everyone relaxed, trying to shift into a comfortable slumber. Everyone, that is, except for Hiccup, who faced a sudden rush of anxiety. Deprived of light and sound, he was unable to distract himself from his insecurities; he was forced to make a decision rather than literally flirt with temptation. Feeling his chest ache as his heart pounded, Hiccup held his breath and reached out towards her. His fingertips gingerly brushed against Astrid's forearm, traveling down until his hand connected with hers. Almost instantly, her fingers intertwined with his. That simple motion, somehow both innocent and intimate, immediately dissolved a tension he didn't even realize he carried. The pain in his sternum subsided as he noticed his heart rate slow, and he quietly released his breath. Rather than torturous, the silence that surrounded them then felt soothing and comfortable. The mattress shifted underneath him as the tip of her nose met his. She moved so that the side of her nose brushed his, and he froze as her lips softly pressed against his cheek. He smiled as he felt her pull away and settle in next to him.

"Night, Hiccup", she whispered.

"Goodnight, Astrid."

He listened to the dragon's steady breathing, and a brief rustling as the woman next to him repositioned her head on the mattress. Finally, Hiccup felt Astrid's fingers loosen in his hand. As he traced the details of her digits with his, it occurred to him that he should be feeling uncomfortable being that close to any human. He was barely accustomed to people speaking civilly to him, let alone receiving physical expressions of care. But once he got past the fear of initiating contact, having her so close to him felt completely natural. The insecurities of a fifteen-year-old slowly melted away, so much so that he almost forgot what it felt like to enforce distance between them. In that moment, Hiccup felt lighter than he had in a very long time. Relishing in this new reality, his weary thoughts became increasingly indistinct as his eyelids grew heavy; for once he happily allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

A low vibration roused him from his sleep. Hiccup's eyes cracked open momentarily, only to close seconds later. As the world around him began to fade, the deep rumble returned, forcing him back into a conscious state. With bleary eyes, he groggily looked to his side. Struggling to focus, he first spied loose blonde hair cascading over thin shoulders. Briefly disoriented by the unfamiliar sight, the jolt of surprise woke him up, allowing him to think more clearly. Her back was facing him and his left arm was sprawled underneath her head as a makeshift pillow. On a likely related note, he also realized he couldn't feel his fingers on that hand.

The low, unearthly sound returned, and he watched as her shoulder rose and fell in time as the tone receded. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, he bit his lip to suppress a laugh.

"Astrid", he whispered, accidentally snorting in the process. When she didn't respond, he used his other hand to gently grasp her shoulder and jostle her.

"Hmm?", she finally groaned, tucking her chin closer to her chest as she clamped her eyes shut.

"Turn over", he murmured, "you're snoring."

She responded with a quiet scoff, irritated by the interruption. "I don't snore", she grumbled indignantly, though she rolled over towards him to lay on her back.

"Yes, you do". He smiled loosely to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. "It's not even a cute girly snore. It's really deep", he teased, biting his lip as he turned his head to look at her. "Kind of jowly. Like an old, overweight man."

Her lips pulled back into a grimace, though her eyes remained shut. "No one has ever told me I snore", she replied curtly.

Hiccup snorted. "Probably afraid you'd gut them in their sleep," he mumbled.

Barely lifting her eyelids, she glared at him through narrow slits. "Anyone smart would be", she growled menacingly. Satisfied with the flash on panic she saw in his face, she allowed her eyes to close again.

Although he briefly considered trying to catch another hour or two of sleep, Hiccup decided he was too entertained to let the subject drop just yet. "You'd think I'd be used to it after living with Dad", he mused aloud, feeling more awake with each jab. "Did you know he snores really loud? I don't know if you could hear him over the deafening roar coming out of your face."

"You are such an ass…", she groaned, putting her forearm over her eyes.

He fell silent, turning his head to look back up at the ceiling. "How could the gods have made something so pretty that makes such a grotesque sound?"

Throwing her arm away from her face, she turned to face him, teeth clenched. "For the last time", she hissed dangerously, "I don't-"

NNNRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH

Everyone froze at the return of the distorted wail, significantly louder than it had been before. Even once it stopped, no one moved other than search the room with wide eyes. The dragons were awake and fully alert, also searching for the source of their disturbance.

While there was just enough morning light creeping into the room to see, it was fairly dim, save for a few bright beams peeking past the propped door. As Astrid looked about, she suddenly noticed several flakes of sawdust fall from the ceiling within one of the sunbeams. Holding her breath, she listened closely and suddenly became aware of a quiet yet constant whine within the walls. "It's the cabin", she gasped, jumping up and over Hiccup, grabbing his hand to drag him off the floor and towards the door.

Bewildered and trying to regain his balance once he was pulled up, her words suddenly hit. "Toothless! Stormfly! Move!", he bellowed as they hurriedly pushed the door aside and ran out of the building.

The Night Fury and Nadder moved quickly, so much so that Stormfly's first attempt to clear the undersized door was unsuccessful. Wedged in the doorframe, Astrid and Hiccup each grabbed a spine to tug as the young woman spoke gentle words to calm the panicked dragon. Toothless moaned in sympathy, chuffing in support of his companion. Stormfly slowly relaxed, allowing her to draw her wings in enough to finally squeeze through the opening.

With everyone outside in the crisp morning air, the group stepped back and stared expectantly at the cabin. Seconds passed slowly and became minutes, but nothing happened.

"Well, that was anticlimactic", Hiccup grumbled, casting a look at Astrid.

"I saw something falling from the ceiling", she snapped defensively. "What else was I supposed to think?"

Prepared to offer a retort, Hiccup paused as the noise returned. Before they were able to turn to face the cabin, a severed support beam snapped, causing the corner of the roof to cave-in. The surrounding planks of wood followed, and the structure quickly collapsed on itself.

The two young adults gaped at the spectacle as the last pieces of lumber fell to the ground. An agitated Stormfly raised her tail in defense, prompting Astrid to place a hand on her side to settle her nerves. Hiccup glanced at Toothless, who sat and groaned lowly. As the air filled with tiny particles of dust, the Night Fury snorted and shook his head to clear his irritated nostrils.

Everyone remained quiet, staring at the rubble and processing the sight before them. Astrid then turned to look at Hiccup. "Are you okay?" she asked with genuine concern.

His brow lifted in confusion. "Who me? Oh, yeah, wish I could say this hasn't happened before." He shrugged dismissively. "But yeah, I'm fine."

"Good", she replied with relief. Within a second, her mouth shifted to a scowl as she delivered a firm punch to his arm. To her surprise, he didn't react other than looking down at his forearm in surprise. He returned a cocky smile. "Jokes on you", he crowed, "your big head completely numbed my arm and now I can't feel anyth-"

Her foot shot out to her side and swiped his prosthetic, taking him down to the ground.

"Ow!", he yelped, glaring up at her. "What was that for?!"

His answer was icy silence and a raised eyebrow.

Relaxing his expression, Hiccup pursed his lips as realization set-in. "Ah", he breathed, "the snoring thing, right?"

Exasperated, Astrid rolled her eyes and looked back to the pile of rubble. She heard him grunt as he got to his feet, but refused to acknowledge him, keeping her gaze locked in front of her.

Hiccup looked at her expectantly, brushing dirt off the back of his pants. When it became apparent he was being ignored, he shrugged and crossed his arms as he joined her in staring at the pile of lumber. "So", he drawled evenly. "No kiss?"

To his satisfaction Astrid snapped her head to glare at him, her nose wrinkled in distaste. But the expression didn't carry the same heat as before; she almost looked flustered. Hiccup had to stop himself from grinning, mentally noting that his new hobby of pushing her buttons was going to get him killed one day. It was her fault, though, for looking so cute when she was angry.

"To be fair, if I hadn't woken you to make fun of you, we could have been under all that", he noted easily, gesturing towards the rubble. "So, y'know, you're welcome."

Her mouth hung open at his cheek as she scrutinized him, her eye twitching ever so slightly. Though she inhaled to retort, she instead released a heavy exhale, shaking her head. Despite her irritation at his antics and the grumpiness that follows a disturbed sleep, she had to fight back an amused smile.

They watched as Toothless carefully approached the pile, sniffing as he walked. He scanned the area several times before honing in on something. He lumbered closer to the object of interest, gripping it in his mouth and pulling it out from underneath several broken planks. Realizing that he had located the door, both humans huffed in surprise. Opening his jaws, Toothless allowed it to fall to the ground before looking up at Hiccup with hopeful eyes.

The young man smiled at the Night Fury before glancing back at Astrid. "See?", he called back to Astrid, motioning towards the door. "Not all is lost."

With a brief snort, Astrid shook her head as she placed a hand on her hip. "So, what now?"

"Eh, probably find another island", he replied nonchalantly as Toothless nudged his side. Hiccup bent down to scratch the dragon's neck. "We usually wind up moving once a season anyway, don't we bud?"

The ends of Astrid's mouth dropped as she replayed his words. "Once a season?"

"Yeah, you know, caves get taken over by Timberjacks, huts blow down in high winds." He shrugged. "Normal stuff."

As Astrid tried to formulate a response, her thoughts were derailed by the sudden clap of Hiccup's hands. "So, which direction do you want to go in?", he asked her enthusiastically. "I hear further north is frigid and uninhabitable, but on the plus side, no raids."

Seeing his sincere excitement, Astrid's heart dropped, feeling bad for dampening his spirits and resentful for being put in the position to. "Hiccup", she gently reminded, "I have to go back."

His smile faded. "Why?"

A sigh huffed past Astrid's lips. "We've been over this", she groaned, not wanting to repeat the same difficult discussion. "You know why."

"Yeah", he gruffly acknowledged, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I keep hoping you'll finally come up with a good reason."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid threw her hands to her sides, vexed by his lack of cooperation. "Well, what would you have me do?"

As he tightly pursed his lips, Hiccup glanced away briefly before returning his gaze to her. "Stay", he replied simply.

Astrid blinked in surprise at his candor. "With you?", she clarified, wondering if she misunderstood.

Hiccup frowned at her doubt. "No, with the nice Whispering Death family on the next isle", he dryly retorted. His mouth quirked into a sardonic smile as he looked down at Toothless, giving him a scratch behind his ear. "Sure, there will be a lot of snarling and gnashing teeth, but once you get that out of your system they'll see you're not so bad." As he looked back at Astrid to see her unamused expression, he returned an embarrassed grumble, unable to hold her gaze. "Of course with me."

Noting his discomfort when he didn't have humor to hide behind, she decided to take pity on him. "Wow, a one-legged, unemployed, homeless hermit whose most valuable possession is currently a door", she droned flatly, maintaining a neutral expression. "My parents would be so proud."

His smile returned. "Actually, my most valuable possession is", Hiccup began, patting his side where his scabbard should have hung. Realizing there was nothing there, he looked back towards the fallen cabin, his shoulders slumping. "...still in there."

"With our shoes", she added, lifting a bare foot and wiggling her toes for effect. "And armor."

He hummed in acknowledgement, looking over the ruins. His gaze dropped to the door, which he approach and dragged over to the corner where his bed once stood. Pushing one end under the rubble, he pressed his weight onto the exposed side to raise the debris enough to look underneath it.

Astrid stayed in place, arms crossed as she watched him. Her unfixed gaze was distant as her mind raced. "You know", she called out to Hiccup, "there is another option."

"Yeah, like you could be helping me with this", he grunted as he reached under a plank, trying to grasp the top of one of her boots.

She slowly walked towards him, too lost in her own thoughts to acknowledge his remark. "I meant rather than me staying out here", she replied carefully. "Or going back alone."

Hiccup frowned as he pulled out one boot and resumed fishing for their supplies. "No, there really isn't", he sighed in exasperation.

Sitting on the ground behind him, Astrid pulled on her boots before crossing her legs. "Yes, there is", she argued, though she kept her tone soft. "Just because you don't want to think about it doesn't mean it's not a possibility."

The young man shook his head as he pulled her skirt out from the rubble. Tossing it back to Astrid, he rolled off of the door, allowing the suspended debris to fall. Adjusting himself to kneel on the ground, Hiccup turned to face her, meeting her gaze intently. "I'm not going back to Berk, Astrid", he stated firmly. He watched as her face fell at his declaration, causing his own features to soften as he reached for her hand. "I'm sorry."

Astrid glanced at him briefly, nodding to acknowledge his apology, but still clearly upset. Desperate to make her understand his perspective, Hiccup tugged at her hand to get her attention. Offering a light smile, he looked around, hoping to draw her eye. "Can you really expect me to leave all of this behind?", he asked, waving his hand for emphasis.

She glanced where he gestured, focusing on the demolished pile of lumber. Her lip curled slightly. "Um, yes?"

He followed her line of sight to the debris behind him, then shook his head. "Not the sad remains of my house", he corrected, crawling to sit behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he guided her to lean back a bit. With his left hand, he motioned in front of her in a sweeping motion. " _This_."

Confused, she looked around from the new perspective, taking in their surroundings. Morning sun still splashed the clouds in brilliants tones of gold. She could hear the waves lapping at the rocky coast, not being drowned out by the hurried sounds of people moving and talking. The stench of smoke, manure, and copious body odor didn't mask the clean and invigorating scent of the air. She could appreciate the subtle details that she admittedly missed each day in the village, and only was able to experience pieces of it in the air with Stormfly. Being out here allowed Hiccup to enjoy many of the aspects she loved so much about flying, without ever having to leave the ground.

Nodding shallowly, Astrid leaned back into Hiccup. "I won't lie; I would have a hard time giving this up too."

They sat quietly, enjoying the peace. Astrid sighed contentedly as she felt his hands relax on her shoulders, allowing his arms to fall and drape around her waist. She could feel his heart pound against her back, and the pressure of his chin against the side of her head. Her own heart tugged at the recognition that this moment would have to pass and that their paths would have to split yet again. But she stubbornly refused to let reality sully the remaining moments she had to enjoy this.

Feeling Hiccup press a tentative kiss into her hair, her breathing hitched as he pulled back for a moment. She didn't make a sound, listened as he swallowed heavily, awaiting a reaction. A foreign feeling of elation bubbled at her, bringing a flush to her skin and sending a shock through her system. Lightly clenching her hands to still their shaking, Astrid smiled and tilted her head back to look at him. Encouraged, he smiled back nervously and leaned in to give her a kiss on her cheek. Holding her breath, she waited with anticipation as she felt his head travel down towards her lower jaw.

With all of her focus on her face, Astrid was thrown when the air in her lungs quickly expelled as an unexpected weight dropped into her lap. Nearly bashing foreheads with Hiccup as she snapped her head forward, she looked down to see Toothless' head plopped lazily on her knees, the rest of his body sprawled comfortably on the ground.

Feeling a puff of air against the back of her head, Astrid smirked as she heard Hiccup growl behind her. "Wow. _Thanks_ , Toothless", he grumbled, clearly irritated by the interruption. Though also disappointed, Astrid couldn't help but chuckle as she stroked the top of the dragon's head, feeling him purr against her leg. As the pads of her calloused fingers brushed his hide, she noted how much smoother he was compared to Stormfly's angular scales.

The Night Fury yawned and smacked his lips as he closed his eyes and soaked up the attention, either unaware or unaffected by the nasty glare being sent by his rider.

A light trill from behind them alerted the pair to Stormfly's presence as she scooted closer. With a resigned sigh, Hiccup looked up at the Nadder as she gently pressed against his back, being mindful of her spines. "You too, huh?", he muttered flatly. "That's...that's great."

Stormfly nestled her head into her chest as she prepared to roost, placing her tail along Astrid's legs. Keeping her right hand on Toothless' neck, the young woman used her left to pat her dragon.

As the dragons settled around them, Hiccup leaned over Astrid's shoulder to make eye contact. "Well, we're not going anywhere for awhile. What do you want to talk about?"

A thought crossed her mind, though it made her anxious. "Well, there is something I've been wanting to ask", she admitted, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Ask away", Hiccup encouraged with clear intrigue.

Astrid sighed as she carefully considered each word. She was honestly glad that their current positioning made it difficult to look him in the eye. "What should I tell Stoick?"

Though she couldn't see his expression behind her, his tone was clearly displeased. "Can we please not talk about that now?", he groaned.

"Then when can we?", she asked, growing impatient.

"Never?", he asked, hopeful.

Leaning her head back and twisting so that she rested her on his shoulder, Astrid looked at the young man sternly. "Hiccup", she warned.

With a deep frown, he sighed. "Fine", he relented. "Don't tell him anything. You never saw me, heard about me, nothing. Then it won't even be an issue."

Unsatisfied with his response, Astrid shook her head. "Hiccup, he talks about you everyday. So each day, when he talks about how much he misses you, and how he would give anything for you to still be alive, I am lying by not telling him the whole truth." Even thinking of the distant glaze that appeared in Stoick's eyes everytime he ruminated on his son's supposed-death made her feel ill, especially knowing that she could end his suffering but was forbidden to. Looking at Hiccup intently, hoping he could understand just how morally distressing his request really was. "I can't believe you're asking me to do that."

"I'm not", he reminded her firmly. "I asked you to stay. But you're going to be stubborn, so the least you can do for me is to just play dumb and stay out of it."

The young woman frowned at the implication that his personal pride was owed her protection. "Oh, right", she hissed, "because it wasn't enough that I hid the fact that his son was protecting our mortal enemy and risking my own neck in the process." Hearing a low moan, Astrid looked down to see one of Toothless' citrine eyes cracked open and staring at her. "No offense", she assured. With a brisk huff through his nostrils, the dragon's lid closed as he relaxed.

"I know", Hiccup sighed. "Really, I hate that you are having to cover for us. Again. But if you are set on going back, that's how it has to be."

Astrid groaned, though remained silent, unhappy with the answer but knowing there wouldn't be an alternative if she wanted to return to Berk.

"I don't even know how you _can_ go back", Hiccup muttered. "We don't have enough supplies to get you there."

"We'll manage", Astrid quickly affirmed, though Hiccup was troubled by her lack of specificity.

A recurring thought had been crossing his mind since the day before. "What if we fly with you most of the way?", he proposed.

First blinking in surprise, Astrid then smirked. "You know better than to worry about me. Besides I found my way here."

"Yes, via a _hunter's ship_. That _I_ pulled you from", he reminded her sternly. Now he was really worried. "Plus, you have no idea where we are in relation to Berk, so, there really isn't a choice in the matter. My hands are tied on this one."

Looking towards the sun, Astrid pointer her index finger and traced a straight line along the horizon. She then stopped and reversed direction, passing the sun again and stopping a little over 45 degrees. "Berk's that way", she replied, confidently.

Furrowing his brow, Hiccup followed her finger, assessing the direction. His frown deepened as he looked back at Astrid. "How do you figure?"

"Well", she explained, indicating each direction as she spoke, "if Breakneck Bog is that way, which is northeast of Berk, and the crescent-shaped island is beyond those mountains, then that should get us to Dragon Island. And Dragon Island is almost exactly west." Giving an assured nod, she glanced back at Hiccup. "So, I go that way."

After studying her face, verifying that she wasn't be facetious, his expression grew more disapproving. "I was counting on you **not** listening to every detail of my stories", he admitted.

Astrid shrugged as she smiled. "Well, that wasn't very smart, was it? Just because you tune me out doesn't mean I do the same."

The young man frowned deeper, aggrieved. "I don't tune you out", he insisted. Her response was a raised eyebrow in skepticism. "I don't! Ask me anything."

Looking to the side as she thought, Astrid looked back at him. "Where is the smelly bear cloak being kept?"

With a knit brow, Hiccup scrunched his face in thought. "Any other question", he quickly clarified.

Frowning, Astrid shot out another query. "Who did your dad talk to about whether a marriage was valid without the groom?"

Hiccup looked at her blankly. "Mrs. Ack?"

Receiving only a judgemental gaze over her shoulder, Hiccup shrugged. "So my mind wanders a bit", he flippantly replied.

To his surprise, Astrid didn't seem fazed, instead smiling coyly. "Oh? What do you think about?"

Relieved by her lighter tone, he grinned as he thought about his usual musings. "Dragons, inventions, traveling, dragons, and new and exciting ways to break my neck", he rattled off easily. He glanced back at Astrid, noting her unimpressed expression. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you think I was going to say _you_?" He scoffed jokingly. "Conceited..."

Gasping in mock outrage, Astrid bent her arm and elbowed him in the ribs, just hard enough to make him flinch.

Hiccup smirked as he rubbing his offended gut. "I'm sure I'll regret asking, but what do you think about when you aren't busy nagging?"

Pulling her loose hair to one side as she separated the strands into sections, Astrid kept her voice cool as she shrugged. "Well, I am a Viking, and apparently a vain one at that, so I'm really not capable of thought beyond needless bloodshed and my own selfish needs." She looked over her shoulder at him pointedly. "Isn't that right?"

"That's always been my understanding", he replied with a casual smile as he relaxed against Stormfly's side. He watched as Astrid's fingers deftly alternated the sections of her hair, forming an intricate braid. When it became apparent she wasn't planning on adding anything to their conversation, he decided to prod. "Sooo...nothing else?"

Refraining from shaking her head and losing her grip on the hair, Astrid just smiled lightly to herself as she looked ahead. "Nope."

He raised an eyebrow. "At all?"

"Not even slightly", she evenly declared, finishing off the end of her braid.

"So, you never think about anyone else?"

Dropping her braid to her shoulder, she turned back to face him with a raised brow. "I'm starting to think you have no idea what conceited actually means", she mused.

They stared at one another in a virtual stand-off, both unblinking. "You're not backing down first on this are you?", Hiccup asked.

She shook her head, returning an impish smile.

"Alright", he sighed in defeat, "I'll be the bigger man and admit that yes, at times, I have thought about you."

Astrid grinned victoriously. "Knew it", she sang cheekily.

Struggling to keep the corners of his mouth from rising, Hiccup began ticking off with his fingers. "I think about how loud you are, and how you can be so boring…"

Dropping her jaw in mock offense, Astrid leaned back to his shoulder to fully face him. "Funny", she retorted with feigned levity, "because I think about how you are obnoxious, and smug…"

"Bossy, obstinate…", Hiccup continued.

"Reckless, insecure…", she listed, raising her voice to speak over him.

As they continued detailing each others flaws at a growing volume, Hiccup and Astrid eventually became aware of a low growl. They looked down at Toothless, whose head was now off of Astrid's lap, though his gaze was hard and locked on her as he sustained the guttural hum. Quickly scrambling to her feet, the blonde looked around for potential threats, only to confirm that they were still alone.

"Toothless", Hiccup quietly admonished as he pushed himself to standing, "what are you-"

"Stormfly!", Astrid chided, drawing the young man's attention to his left, where the Deadly Nadder sat-up straight and angled her head to glare at him.

"Are you guys growling at us?", Hiccup asked. Although the dragon's behavior was not to the point of being threatening, they were clearly perturbed, and apparently the two humans were the source of their discontent.

Furrowing her brow in thought, Astrid voiced the only explanation she could consider. "Do they think we're really fighting?"

Hiccup blinked in surprise, but was unable to consider a more likely alternative. "Really?", Hiccup asked the Night Fury in disbelief, who only flicked his eyes momentarily before looking back at Astrid. " _Now_ you decide to stick up for me?"

"It's okay, girl", Astrid assured Stormfly while keeping a wary eye on Toothless.

Hiccup tried to placate the dragons, putting his hands out flat in a passive stance. "Yeah, we're just joking."

Sensing that neither dragon was convinced, Astrid slowly leaned into Hiccup and wrapped her arms loosely around around him. "See?", she assured Toothless as she hugged his rider, "I really like him." Hiccup nodded and returned the gesture, relieved to see Toothless tilt his head and relax his focus on the young woman.

"And while she has no problem hurting me, I would never hurt her", he assured Stormfly. The volume of the Nadder's growl lessened, but her golden eyes remained narrow in suspicion.

Relaxing their hold so that they were only connected on one side, the pair looked at the two dragons. Though no longer agitated, they still seemed on edge and very confused.

"We're only playing", Hiccup gently assured. "Teasing. We don't _really_ those things about each other."

"Well…", Astrid countered with a cringe. She and Hiccup exchanged a look, trying to figure out how to explain something so abstract that would be difficult to put into words for a human, let alone two dragons.

"I mean, okay, we _do_ really think those things about each other", he admitted sheepishly, "but not in a **bad** way. Sure, Astrid can be bossy and vain, but that's part of who she is, you know? And I really…" His cheeks reddened as he cleared his throat. "Really like who she is."

Glancing over at him in surprise, Astrid smiled as she looked back at the dragons. "And really like who he is", she echoed, tightening her hold on his waist. As he did the same, the young woman looked back at him with a playful smirk. "Even when he's too insecure to take anything seriously."

Scrunching his nose at Astrid in response to her jab, he looked back at Toothless and Stormfly to see them visibly relaxed, apparently satisfied.

"So are we good?", Hiccup asked, earning friendly nudges from both dragons, who repeated the action with Astrid. Toothless sat down nearby as Stormfly spread one of her wings to preen.

Hiccup released a deep breath. "Well, glad that's over", he sighed, "and that no one had to experience plasma or magnesium-fire firsthand."

"Did you really mean that?"

Astrid's unusually quiet voice drew his attention back to his side, seeing her look up at him earnestly. At first taken aback by the sincerity of her simple question, he smirked to conceal his awkwardness. "Yes", he replied in jest, "I truly am relieved neither of us is a pile of ash."

As her head tilted, smiling but giving a clear look of warning, Hiccup huffed a quiet laugh. The young man pursed his lips as he collected his thoughts, then reached out to grab Astrid's hand. He gazed into her eyes with unequivocal conviction. "I would never lie to Toothless", he promised, trying to exude a solemnity.

His unexpected response made Astrid snort in surprise, causing Hiccup to lose his neutral facade. He laughed ruefully at his graceless levity while she grinned, understanding the authenticity behind his mirth.

Suddenly feeling brave, like he did when she was sitting in front of him, Hiccup craned his neck down to kiss her cheek. At that moment, Astrid turned her head to do the same to him. Instead their lips crashed together, knocking their front teeth and causing both parties to pull away in surprise.

Realizing what had happened, they both laughed uncomfortably, looking away in embarrassment.

"Heh, um, s-sorry", Hiccup stuttered out.

Astrid tucked her bangs to the side, looking away from him. "No, no, don't be", she assured, blushing.

Running a hand through his hair, Hiccup tried to recover, looking back at her as though the flub hadn't bothered him. "I was, uh, aiming for your cheek", he explained, cringing at how hot his face felt.

"Yeah", she laughed, hating how uneven her voice was. She coughed to try and clear her throat. "Me too."

Hiccup pursed his lips, steeling himself for a bold move. "C-can we try again?"

Her eyes widened, both in shock and excitement. "Sure", she chuckled, trying to sound as confident as she wanted to feel.

They began to slowly lean into each other, when she suddenly stopped, looking at Hiccup in alarm. "Wait, did you mean lips or cheek?"

His mouth hung open, because he wasn't sure exactly what he meant. He could feel his blood pressure rise as he considered which answer would get him in the least amount of trouble. "Either?", he weakly responded, the word breaking at the end. Good gods his voice hadn't cracked in over two years, why did it have to at that second?

They both stared at each other, frozen and mortified. Though initially only fixated on her own anxieties, Astrid's attention was soon pulled to Hiccup's expression, and just how much it mirrored her feelings. She realized then how frightened she must look, and felt ill at the thought. The mighty shieldmaiden, trembling at the thought of kissing a boy. Most girls envisioned their first real kiss at a fairly young age, but she never had. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She had, after she was technically married and began to learn more about her groom. When she grew to love him. But realistically, she didn't imagine she would ever be able to actually experience it. Something that was so mundane to all the other married women on Berk was a foolish, unattainable fantasy for her. And it just happened. By accident. Who first kisses their husband by accident? Three years after the wedding? Then it hit her.

Her husband. She was afraid to kiss _her_ _husband_.

As tears welled in Astrid's eyes and her lip quivered, Hiccup became panicked. He moved too much too soon and was about to tell her she was off the hook. But when he expected her mouth to turn down, it instead twisted up into a quaking smile. Air sputtered from her mouth as she tried to remain composed, but a burst of laughter finally escaped. Her eyes widened as she clamped a hand over her mouth, but more laughs spilled against her palm.

Confused, Hiccup's knee-jerk reaction was suspicion that he was being made fun of. That he allowed his insecurities to be seen and was now paying the price. He frowned with indignation. "What?", he snapped, "What's so funny?" When she didn't answer, unable to stop laughing, his paranoia quickly shifted to concern. "Did you finally snap?"

Shaking her head, Astrid tried to control her laughter. She caught her breath, enough to shrug sheepishly, biting her lip to keep composed. "We're married", she forced out, immediately snorting as the words left her mouth.

The young man's face twisted, perplexed by her answer. "And?"

He saw the corners of her mouth begin to drop, and her brow grew heavier; he could have sworn the choking laughs were beginning to sound more like sobs.

"We're married", she repeated, this time slower. "And we can't kiss."

Blinking heavily, Hiccup's bewildered mind tried to make sense of what she was saying. Then, everything clicked for him.

While he fully realized their situation was unconventional, to say the least, he hadn't really taken the time to break it down. Since he was very young, he had heard many epic tales, about tragic lovers and facing impossible odds. But he couldn't think of a single story that was anything like their own, with dragons, a one-legged runaway, an orphaned child bride, and an unlikely reunion on a distant island. Now the unimaginable was real; not just their serendipitous meeting but that both cared for one another when they just as easily could have cared less. But each felt bound by stronger forces: hers duty and his fear. If they stayed together, no matter which decision they made, one would have to give up an inherent part of themselves while the other sacrificed nothing. The only way to keep both of them whole was to go their separate ways, but that in itself would tear them apart.

Getting closer was only going to make it more painful in the end.

Despite the heaviness in his heart, Hiccup's mouth turned into a humorless smile. His chest heaved and laughter chuffed from his throat, though he felt no amusement. The very thing he worried about when he first found her was happening, and he willingly allowed it to play out that way. They both did. He looked at Astrid with glassy eyes, chuckling as he shook his head. "This is so messed up."

The young woman nodded, forcing her mouth into a smile. But an errant tear rolled down her cheek. She showed no shame, realizing that her facade was shattered. That wasn't what she cared about in the moment.

Not knowing what else to do, Hiccup took a step towards her and enveloped her into a hug. Without a thought, she embraced him as well, both swallowing thickly and sniffing intermittently.

"We don't have to do this today", he quietly reminded. "If we go with you, at least until you're close, then we have a couple more days."

Leaning back to study him with red and calculating eyes, Astrid was clearly conflicted. "That's a lot of flying for you two, having to go there and back."

Hiccup shrugged, "Yeah, well, I don't know if we'll come all the way back here." He smiled lightly. "We're kind of vagrants at the moment so, really, we're just house-hunting and happen to be following you."

She snorted in response, shaking her head as a small smile returned. "Well, if you really have nothing better to do…"

"You know I don't", he quickly countered.

"Okay then", she agreed. Her smile brightened, giving her an air of confidence. "Besides, it gives me time to change your mind."

He scoffed, though his smile didn't fade. "You won't, but it does buy me a few days to change yours."

Sensing a challenge, Astrid's interest was piqued. "You won't", she assured, crossing her arms over chest.

"Probably not", Hiccup admitted with a grin. "But it'll be fun to try."

* * *

[1] I think most know this, but Hiccup's fire sword from HTTYD 2. Some call it Inferno, others say Dragon Blade. I went with Inferno because it sounds like something a quirky eighteen-year-old would say.

* * *

 **Responses to Guest Reviews**

 **Guest (5/7)** **-** Oh, you know she's gonna do everything she can to get her way. Of course, so will he. ;)

 **Guest (5/7)** **-** Ah, sweet, tragic hiccstrid. It just hurts so good. I could totally see your alternative scenario play out, and it would be so interesting to see what would have happened how this experience impacted their lives if they split. I'm thrilled that you like the story and hope you enjoy this latest update!

 **Guest (5/7)** **-** You are too kind! Thank you so much!

 **Guest (5/8)** **-** Thank you, thank you! And here you go!

 **Mars -** Many thanks! Hope you enjoy this one. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: A very long wait, but I thank you all for your patience! A nice, long chapter this time (12,500+) so hopefully it helps make up for my absence. :)**

 **As some of you may know from my recent _Deceit_ update, we are dealing with a few urgent medical issues at home and my writing schedule has been tremendously impacted. I am finding time where I can, but it's making consistent updates very difficult. My goal is to update each story every two weeks or so, but that may not always be feasible. Know that I will do my best and that the next chapter is in the works.**

 **I have received the most amazing reviews and PMs about this story, and can't thank you all enough for your support! Your kind words are a huge encouragement and have made some very difficult days so much better. I wish I could respond more timely to your messages, and will be reaching out to everyone who is still awaiting a response. In the interest of getting this chapter out, I am going to include a reply to all guest reviews in the next update so that I can respond appropriately.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So after all this time, none of the other tribes know about the dragons?"

Hiccup's question held a tone of astonishment and disappointment. The dragons flew side by side at a relaxed pace, no one especially eager to reach their respective destination. There was very little wind that afternoon, making it especially easy for Astrid to read the subtle implications behind his inquiry.

"Only the Outcasts", she amended casually, hoping to preserve what had so far been an enjoyable flight. "And thank the gods they don't really have any contact with the other tribes."

He rolled one shoulder and hummed in acknowledgment. "Requirement for being an outcast, I suppose." Sliding his tongue over chapped lips, Hiccup's expression grew troubled as he looked at Astrid raptly. His thoughtful stare drew her attention and he felt embarrassed by his hesitancy to ask a simple question. But when Astrid returned a small smile of encouragement, Hiccup finally spoke up. Though to his chagrin his voice didn't carry the detachment he wished he possessed. "Does Dad not trust the dragons?"

This remark caused Toothless' ears to perk in interest as he tilted his head to gaze up at the young woman with curious eyes.

Tensing under the sudden weight of their scrutiny, Astrid considered the impact that her words would have. Not only on her personal hopes of convincing Hiccup to come home, but on his perception of his father. Releasing a quiet sigh, Astrid gave a tentative glance towards the horizon before returning her gaze. "No, he does", she assured.

Though his frown was less tight, Hiccup still appeared doubtful. Even Toothless gave a soft groan, looking over his shoulder at his uneasy companion.

"You know him", Astrid continued. "They would be banned from the island if he didn't." As much as she wanted to end the conversation there, seeing Hiccup's concern remain unabated compelled her to be fully transparent. Biting the inside of her lip, Astrid considered how to best explain her chief's reasoning. "But after all the losses we've sustained over the years, I think he's doing anything he can to avoid drawing unnecessary attention to Berk."

Hiccup's pensive expression persisted but his voice became more relaxed. "Just seems like a lot of work to keep large, flying creatures from being noticed by anyone else."

"It is", she admitted, recalling the great lengths they had gone through to hide their dragons from diplomatic guests. Even Trader Johann had to be kept in the dark, knowing he would quickly spread word across and beyond the archipelago. "But, we've made it work so far." She smiled proudly. "The Berserkers even visited recently to renew our treaty and didn't catch us."

Wrinkling his nose in disdain, Hiccup glanced back at her. "Did the Chief bring _Dagur the Deranged_?"

Astrid huffed loudly. "The Chief _is_ Dagur the Deranged."

His eyebrows disappeared under his bangs. "What?"

"Yeah, apparently Oswald the Agreeable died." Astrid peered at Hiccup out of the corner of her eye, brow quirked knowingly. " _Very_ suddenly."

A momentary flash of shock widened Hiccup's eyes, only to quickly dissipate as he remembered just how unbalanced the young Berserker heir had always been. It honestly should have been more surprising than it was. "Can't imagine why," he drawled sardonically.

"Exactly", Astrid said with a bob of her head. "Someone that unhinged can't know about the dragons. They'd attack tomorrow if they thought we could be more powerful than them." The inside of her legs felt Stormfly's muscles tense underneath. The rider smiled fondly at the Nadder, rubbing the palm of her hand over cobalt scales. "So, your dad asked that we hide all of the dragons during his visit."

Hiccup didn't answer right away. He held his gaze on Astrid, lips pursed, before looking forward as he shook his head. "It just seems wrong."

Taken aback, Astrid sat up straighter as she stared at the young man. "How so?"

Though he shrugged to appear indifferent, the tightening of Hiccup's jaw suggested restraint. "You all know now that dragons are good and that living with them can make life better. Meanwhile, everyone else is still fighting them." He shook his head again, turning his head to meet Astrid's stare. "So, why not show them that they're wrong?"

Holding back an audible sigh, Astrid swept her bangs out of her eyes. "I get that, really. But from your dad's perspective, it's not that easy. _Maybe_ other tribes would listen to us. Or, maybe they would think we are insane. That we're a threat. You know how easy it is to trigger a feud around here." She grit her teeth at the thought of how vulnerable Berk had become since the Outcasts began their onslaught against them. "Three years ago, we could have taken on anyone. But now…" Her grip on her saddle tightened in frustration. Astrid then looked up at Hiccup, resolute. "He has to protect his people."

A huff escaped Hiccup's mouth. "He should also protect the dragons."

Her eyes narrowed in offense, bothered by his disregard for their tribesmen. "We protect _our_ dragons", Astrid insisted, struggling to speak from a place of wisdom rather than raw emotion. "We can't save all of them."

Hiccup scowled. "Yeah, especially if you don't try", he shot back.

Chipped nails dug into Astrid's leather saddle. "So what should we do, Hiccup?" she challenged, heat creeping into her tone. "Leave Berk unguarded while we all descend upon our enemies and allies on dragon-back, hoping we can tell them how _amazing_ they are before arrows strike between our eyes?"

Hiccup groaned at her dramatics. "Not everyone would need to leave. If only one person arrived, it wouldn't seem like an invasion and they may actually listen." Satisfied with his solution, he spoke with an air of authority. "But it would have to be someone with influence, like the chief."

With clenched teeth, Astrid grew weary of their debate and defending their people. " _The chief_ will not ride a dragon", she hissed.

He looked back up at her, anger temporarily veiled by hurt and confusion.

Exhaling briskly, Astrid released irritation with her breath. As she thought of her mourning chief, a man who had become her second father, she swallowed heavily. "His wife and, as far as he knows, his son were taken from him by dragons. He was convinced to let them stay, because it's what you would have done." She looked at Hiccup, waiting to continue until their eyes connected. "He wanted to honor you. But that's asking a lot for him to jump on one's back."

Looking away uncomfortably, Hiccup frowned. She could see the lump of his throat bob before he lowered his gaze. "Then his heir", he proposed, waving his hand in her direction.

Astrid shook her head, brow creased. "I'm not his heir."

Tilting his head to the side, Hiccup stared at her through his bangs. "But I am", he reasoned, tapping his thumb to his own chest. "And you're my wife. If I'm dead, and have no siblings, then you're the obvious choice."

She stared at him, blinking rapidly in surprise. "Wow", Astrid breathed, "you really _did_ ignore everything your dad taught you."

An indignant glare was her reward as Hiccup straightened his back. "I did not!" he defended, though his rushed response highlighted his uncertainty. As much as he wanted to deny his reputation as a disengaged son, he knew that he couldn't. Raising his heavy brow, Hiccup softened his gaze on Astrid, not sure whether to feel hurt or guilt. "D-does he say that?"

Astrid's lips pursed as she looked off to the side. "It has been…implied", she cringed, choosing her words carefully, "that you didn't take your future role very seriously."

Tipping his head back, Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on!" he groaned, "what _role_? No matter how much Dad wanted me to be the chief one day, we all know it would have been contested. You really think anyone would have accepted _me_ being next in line to the chiefdom?"

Rather than reflect his aggravation, Astrid's expression remained uncharacteristically cool. "Why? What would have happened?" she prompted, feigning ignorance.

"The council would have barred it! The elders would never have allowed a _hiccup_ , especially a screw-up, to lead." He spat the self-denigrating words as though they were bitter on his tongue. "And everyone would have backed them up. Dad would have had no choice but to let the tribe pick someone else." Hiccup's shoulders fell as he sighed deeply. "It's not like my birthright entitles me to lead Berk", he added, muttering.

Craning her neck forward slightly, Astrid held his gaze. "And you think you're the only one the council would block?"

Rearing his head back, Hiccup raised one eyebrow. "What, like they would bar _you_ from succeeding?" he asked incredulously, scoffing at the idea. "Please…"

She said nothing, lips pulled down into a frown.

Squinting his eyes, Hiccup's jaw slacked in confusion. "You're joking?" When she didn't refute, he used one hand to motion to her as the other grasped the saddle. "You're _Astrid Hofferson_." He shook his head in disbelief, tugging momentarily at his hair. "Astrid _Haddock_! You are everything my dad ever wanted me to be. If I were you, I would have never been denied the option of being chief."

"Yes, you would", she countered flatly. "Because, if you were me, you would be a woman." Astrid couldn't help but feel a little satisfied when Hiccup's confused expression caved to sudden awareness. "Actually", she added, gesturing to him, " _you_ would be an _unmarried_ woman, so would have been arranged to another ruler in a different tribe. And then someone else would have become the next chief of Berk."

Hiccup was silent for a moment, mulling over her words. Pressing his lips together in thought, he shook his head slightly as he tried to grasp the surprising complexities of Viking politics. "So, why would they have made you go through the whole marriage debacle if it wasn't for succession?"

Shifting her weight from one knee to the other, Astrid resettled on her saddle. "Because they knew nothing about the arrangement would affect _them_. It allowed me to live in your hall and secure some sort of future for myself, but it didn't have an impact on how Berk would be governed. I'm obviously not going to bear an heir, which let's face it, is the only influence I could have on that particular position." She scowled with resentment, fixated on the societal limits of her gender within their culture. As proud as she was to be a Hairy Hooligan, she envied some of the more progressive tribes that allowed women to lead. "If I'm lucky, _maybe_ I'll be able to join the council one day. Unless of course whoever comes into power rules against it", she grumbled.

Jaw slacked, Hiccup poked the inside of his cheek with the tip of his tongue. "That's…stupid", he concluded with disgust.

"Oh, I know", Astrid agreed with a sigh. "So, that leaves the door open for all of the other clans to campaign for their fathers and sons." Her eyes rolled up momentarily. "It's been non-stop posturing and promotion, with everyone trying to win over support for when Stoick passes."

Hiccup scoffed. "Must be fun for Dad, knowing people are anxiously waiting for him to drop dead."

Astrid tilted her head to the side in acknowledgement, having heard the older man bemoan how greedily some within the village coveted his title. She then became aware of movement in her peripheral and looked to see Hiccup leaning in her direction, his elbow against his thigh. He looked her up and down critically, though the corner of his mouth tugged upward. "So you really want to go back to a place that thinks _Snotlout_ would be a better leader than you?"

Relieved by the shift in his attitude, Astrid smiled as she shrugged. "To be fair, Snotlout isn't the one the Jorgensen's are pushing."

The only change in his features was one eyebrow rising in surprise. "Really?"

She nodded. "Despite all his bluster, he actually isn't very respected within his own clan. Even Griplout is considered more dependable." [1]

Hiccup's face twisted in confusion. "The guy with no arms?"

"Not since the last raid", she grimly informed him. Astrid's lip curled as she recalled the current condition of the unlucky young man. "Just a torso and head now."

Momentarily horrified, Hiccup paled. "Wow", he marveled. "I...feel bad." His nose wrinkled. "For Snotlout. My head hurts", he groaned as rubbed his eyes.

"He's not so bad anymore", Astrid claimed with a smile, waving her hand dismissively. "I mean, yeah, he's still obnoxious, thick-headed, gullible, arrogant, a coward…" she listed, planning to go on until she saw Hiccup look at her skeptically. "But he can be a decent guy", she assured brightly. "Sometimes."

After a moment's pause, his lips pulled back in smile. "Don't let Snotlout hear you say that, or he'll think he's the greatest man to ever live."

Astrid snorted. "He already does."

Hiccup's shoulders bounced as he laughed in response, gazing ahead. With his sights suddenly fixed on the waters below, his smile slowly faded.

Worried by the sudden change, Astrid glanced downward to see the source of his concern: a thin strip of barren land. Her brow furrowed as she realized the only visible features were the skeletal remains of tall trees that apparently once covered the terrain. Among the dry, darkened ground, there were only a few scattered patches of green remaining. And while it wasn't strong, the acrid scent of fire still clung to the air.

Raising her gaze to draw Hiccup's attention, she saw that he too was closely surveying the damage as they flew over.

"Burned", she stated plainly. He nodded in agreement, frowning.

Shifting his wings uncomfortably, Toothless tilted his head to look back at Hiccup as he gave a tired warble.

The young man was still distracted by the scene below, only offering an absent pat to the Night Fury's neck. "I know, bud", he soothed. "We'll call it a day in a bit."

The dragon moaned in response, but continued to move forward, albeit relying more on gliding when possible.

Toothless' exhaustion, likely from days of inadequate sleep, made Astrid wonder about her own companion. She leaned to the side to catch a glimpse of Stormfly's face, noting the Nadder's eyelids closing more frequently than usual. A quick look down at the dragon's injured leg confirmed it was tucked in close to her belly. As much as she respected Stormfly's resilience, Astrid worried about the toll that the long flight home would take in the dragon's weakened state. That alone was enough to make her question her decision to return so soon. As if there weren't already enough lingering doubts.

"There used to be a few Snagglefangs settled there", Hiccup mentioned, breaking Astrid's troubled train of thought. His tone was grave, and he preoccupied anxious hands by needlessly adjusting the straps of his armor. "Given, that was more than a year ago, but they never strayed far."

Humming in understanding, Astrid glanced again at the landmass and its coastline, looking for any evidence of life. When she saw none, her chest tightened with dread. "Are there any Stoker Class dragons in the immediate area?" she asked. Oddly, she _hoped_ that the Snagglefangs had been driven away from their island or even eradicated by an intruding species. Such territorial clashes were unfortunate but a part of nature's greater plan. That was somehow easier for her to accept than profit-driven atrocities at the hands of men.

Sitting up straight for a moment, Hiccup slowly scanned the area. After orienting himself to the adjacent isles, he slowly shook his head before looking at Astrid. "Other than a Terrible Terror or two? No, not that I've seen." He grimaced. "Definitely nothing that could have done that."

Astrid's shoulders rose as she inhaled deeply and dropped with a harsh exhale.

Giving a final glance to the scarred earth, Hiccup returned his attention to the ocean ahead, urging Toothless on. For a while, the group flew in near silence, suddenly more aware of their surroundings and the potential for conflict.

After nearly an hour without seeing a ship or other islands, boredom began to set-in. Stretching his arms out, Hiccup yawned. He looked over at Astrid, watching her extend her fingers in an attempt to pull blood back into her hands. Normally alert, if not constantly on-edge, the young woman's body was lax as she stared into space. She seemed unaware of Hiccup's stare, and he wondered what she was thinking so deeply about. Whether she was happy to be returning to their tribe - _her_ tribe - or if she could have any reservations. Anything to work with that could change her mind.

"So, this will surprise you", he started, consciously keeping his tone light, "but with Berk's future apparently being up-in-the-air, I'm wondering what that means for the dragons."

At first looking startled to be shaken from her musings, Astrid then smiled wryly. "Really? Since when do dragons top your list of concerns?"

Returning a smirk, Hiccup rolled his shoulder. "Obviously I would trust you to continue protecting Berk's dragons", he continued. "But what about the others?"

Pulling her mouth to one side, Astrid carefully considered the Berkians most likely to be Stoick's successor. Meanwhile, Hiccup watched her carefully, trying to be patient but drumming his fingers with nervous energy.

"It depends", she slowly started. "A few of the clans strongly support the dragons. Ingermans for sure. Thorstons, though I can't imagine anyone from their hall would be selected. Jorgensons are split; some believe it's a better than fighting them while others would rather we go back to the old ways." Her expression darkened. "And then, well…"

The sudden change in Astrid's demeanor put Hiccup on edge. "What?"

The young woman's face set as she meet his gaze. "Some clans are campaigning to use the dragons for more than farming and fishing. They want to use them to take out the Outcasts. For good." A humorless laugh escaped her throat as she shook her head. "A few even talk about raiding and pillaging, like our ancestors."

Disturbed, Hiccup's jaw slacked as his brow creased. "No, no", he asserted firmly, waving an arm in a striking motion. "Dragons are not _weapons_. A sword cannot die. A-a mace does not have feelings!"

"Don't tell Tuffnut that", Astrid muttered to herself. Hiccup's ire dropped momentarily as he stared at her, perplexed. "You don't want to know," she assured flatly.

Stopping for a second to consider the random reference, Hiccup shook his head briskly to bring himself back into the moment. "Berk **cannot** use dragons to kill and destroy", he pled.

"I agree", Astrid noted, nodding in approval. "Trust me, I have made some lifelong enemies because we refuse to train the dragons for anything other than defense." With a quiet huff, she looked at him with a strained and rueful smile. "Yet another reason I have to go back."

Her statement made Hiccup's gut churn. Pursing his lips, he looked down as his brain raced for a solution. Suddenly, a quick slap of Toothless' ear to the face pulled the young man's attention. "Just a second", he admonished. The inpatient Night Fury snorted in response.

Hiccup gave the dragon a playful nudge with his knee, recognizing Toothless' irritation but too focused on his conversation with Astrid. "Yeah, maybe", he conceded halfheartedly, rubbing his hand over the light smattering of hair on his jawline. "Though wouldn't it make more sense for the next chief to be the one who protects the dragons of Berk?"

Raising an eyebrow, Astrid considered his question. "Ideally", she admitted, unsure of where he was going. "But we don't know who that will be."

"Well, then maybe the answer is find the person who _should_ be." As the idea began to take shape in his head, Hiccup smiled confidently. "Someone who would never allow them to be exploited, and then do everything to convince the tribe to support them as successor. If they truly understood how important it is for humans and dragons to coexist, they could convince other tribes to do the same." Energized, Hiccup leaned forward in his saddle as he grinned at Astrid. "Berk wouldn't need to hide them any longer, and could work with its allies to push back the Outcasts. No more raids, by dragons or men."

Though skeptical of how feasible Hiccup's plan really was, his enthusiasm made Astrid want to believe it could be done. The thought of Berk prospering after years of struggle, able to recover after endless war, almost felt like a fantasy. But even the possibility of pulling off such a bold vision made her buzz with excitement. It was inspiring to say the least. A smile grew as she looked at Hiccup coyly. "Hmm", she hummed, tapping her index finger to her chin in pantomime. "If only I knew where to find someone who fit that description. Maybe with some sort of connection with the sitting chief…"

The young man snorted. "Nice try", he drawled with false praise. "Definitely not campaigning for that job."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she eyed him suspiciously. "Then what's your angle?"

His smile didn't falter as he raised his hands in surrender. "No angle", Hiccup promised. "Just want to protect the dragons. Purely selfless intentions." When Astrid's dubious expression remained unchanged, he continued. "That being said, if the next leader is committed to protecting the dragons and the raids stop, you're argument for having to stay on Berk begins to wear a bit thin." With a cheeky smirk, he casually shrugged one shoulder. "Just saying."

"Ahh", she breathed, realizing his game. "And who exactly are you suggesting we handpick to protect not only all of Berk, but all of its dragons as well?" Her lips loosened as her gaze become more intent, almost imploring. "If not me, then who would you trust?"

To Hiccup's surprise, her question was not presented as a challenge but as a serious request for counsel. This was high-stakes, and he was invested in not only finding a solution that would relieve Astrid of her self-imposed burden but to prevent further bloodshed. His gaze was unfixed as he deeply considered Berk's waning options. Finally, his head bobbed when one face came to mind.

"Fishlegs", he proposed, ticking off on his fingers as he explained his reasoning. "He's intelligent, and knows a lot about dragons. He is as far from power-hungry as they come. The Ingermans have always been respected in the village and he could probably get enough support."

Astrid's face did little to reflect her thoughts of his endorsement. Keeping a neutral visage, she only nodded in acknowledgement. "He is smart", she agreed. "Though if it isn't written in a book somewhere, he can flounder at times." She failed to hide a small cringe. "And as much as he cares for the dragons, can you really see _Fishlegs_ standing up to an angry crowd? People are desperate, Hiccup. They're afraid and lashing out…he won't be able to reason with them and I just don't see him being able to strong-arm them."

Undeterred, Hiccup shrugged dismissively. "Well, then he'll need back-up, won't he? Get Snotlout, the twins, Gobber, and anyone else to stand with him. Talk to people; remind them of how important the dragons are to Berk's future." He motioned towards Astrid pointedly. "Influence them."

Though she still appeared uncertain, the young woman cracked a smile. "Yeah, my way of influencing people is a punch to the face or a blade to their throat." She drove a tight fist into an open palm for emphasis. "Doesn't really apply well to this situation." Her grin shamelessly grew as she fondly remembered a few instances that required more forceful persuasion. "I mean, I've done it, and it works, but I'll admit it's not a long-term fix."

Blinking heavily and out of sync, Toothless growled lowly beneath Hiccup. Even Stormfly gave a quick screech, noting the other dragon's distress. Astrid glanced at the Night Fury momentarily, brow knit with concern.

"I would prefer you try, I don't know, _talking_ to them", Hiccup chided playfully. "Though I don't doubt that you could easily threaten all of Berk to vote however you tell them."

Placing her hand to her chest, Astrid gave the appearance of modest surprise. "Aww", she gushed mockingly. "Thank you!"

He smirked. "Or at the very least nag them into submissio-"

Hiccup didn't have a chance to finish. He and Toothless abruptly dropped and hurtled towards the ocean below. An initial rush on panic hit Hiccup. "Toothless? Toothless?!"

But fear turned to annoyance when he saw the dragon look over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. Tightening his grip, Hiccup scowled as he rolled his eyes, prepared for what came next. "Seriously, bud?!" Groaning as the Night Fury continued to plummet, Hiccup inhaled deeply and held his breath.

Just before hitting the water, Toothless tilted to speed just above the ocean's surface. A quick barrel roll dunked Hiccup's head into the water, only to repeat the motion as soon as the rider resurfaced. After several rounds, Toothless finally steadied himself. Hiccup said nothing, only spit out a mouthful of seawater as drenched hair clung to his head.

Stormfly quickly approached from above, Astrid gaping in confusion. "What was _that_ about?"

Hiccup brushed his bangs back to stop water from dripping into his eyes. "Apparently his Highness is weary and wishes to retire for the evening." He pushed himself to the edge of his saddle, stretching over Toothless' shoulder to meet the dragon's irritated glare with his own. "That about sum it up, bud?"

Astrid gave a smug smile. "He _did_ try to warn you."

"Don't take his side", Hiccup urged, using his fingers to shake out his hair. "It only encourages him."

Stormfly cocked her head to look at the young man, giving a shrill squawk in protest. Astrid threw back her head and laughed as Hiccup pouted.

"That goes for you, too", he warned as he pointed at the Nadder, fighting back a smirk.

Shaking her head at his antics, something then caught Astrid's attention in the distance. With squinted eyes she could just barely make-out the outline of a low mountain range. "Looks like land up ahead", she announced. Her face then lit up and she gave Stormfly a brisk tap on her neck. When the dragon responded with an excited trill, the young woman looked at Hiccup with a smug smirk. "Race ya there", she challenged, giving her eyebrows a quick wiggle.

Rearing his head back in surprise, Hiccup smiled as he looked at her in disbelief. "Against a _Night Fury_?"

"Against a _tired_ Night Fury", she corrected, smile unwavering.

Returning her smirk, Hiccup nodded shallowly as he peered down. "What do you say, Toothless? Up for a final push?"

Purring in response, the dragon rolled his shoulders and flattened his wings.

"Looks like it's on", Hiccup replied to Astrid with a confident grin.

"Great!" she replied brightly as she tightened her grip on her saddle. "Readysetgo!"

Before they could register what she said, Hiccup and Toothless watched the pair quickly fly ahead.

"Nyuh-uh!" Hiccup exclaimed, urging the Night Fury to race after them.

Within a few beats of Toothless' wings, they were closing in behind Stormfly. "Cheater!" Hiccup howled.

"I didn't cheat, you're just too slow!" Astrid crowed, tilting her head back as she laughed triumphantly.

Leaning in closer to Toothless, Hiccup smiled widely. "Let's show them what slow looks like, eh, bud?"

Elongating his body and drawing in his limbs, Toothless fully stretched his wings and propelled forward. The duo cut through the air, zipping past Astrid and Stormfly to take the lead. They were practically a blur as they passed, though Astrid was certain she saw a flash of teeth in a self-satisfied grin.

Growling under her breath, Astrid hunkered down closer to Stormfly. The Nadder flapped her wings harder, but couldn't close the growing distance between them.

A boisterous whoop signaled the boy's victory as they touched down on the shore.

Landing nearby, carefully placing most of her weight on her good claw, Stormfly shook her head as her rider dismounted.

"Good effort, girl", Astrid consoled with a smile, wrapping her arms around Stormfly's horned snout. "We'll beat them next time." The Nadder crooned happily as she nuzzled the young woman.

Hiccup watched the warm display and smiled, bending down to adjust his prosthetic before standing upright. A sudden pressure against his side prompted him to look down as a warbling Toothless rubbed against him.

"Trying to make nice, huh?" Scratching under the Night Fury's chin, the young man grinned at his best friend. "I'll forgive you this time", he conceded. With a quick glance towards Astrid, he looked back at the dragon. "Especially since you kicked their butts", he whispered loudly.

The losing team heard his jab, as intended, and glared at the young man in offense. Acting as though he only just noticed their ire, Hiccup smiled casually as he met Astrid's hard stare. "Good race", he said innocently.

With the tip of her tongue pressed into her cheek, she exchanged a knowing glance with Stormfly before returning her gaze to Hiccup. "Don't pretend to be a good winner", she retorted. "Cheapens your victory."

His smile endured as he turned to face her, arms crossed over his chest. "Spoken like a sore loser."

Lips parting to fire back, Astrid paused as her eyes dipped down for a split second. Her frown slowly, almost painfully so, twisted up into a smirk. "Perhaps", she admitted with a shrug. "But at least _I_ didn't wet myself."

Confused, Hiccup's brow dropped. "What?" He looked down to see that the water dripping from his hair left an incriminating patch of damp fabric over his lap and running down his legs.

Looking back up to see Astrid's smug expression, Hiccup scowled. "Ha, ha", he deadpanned, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Very mature. It's just water", he stressed, pointing at his damp hair.

Sticking her lower lip out in exaggerated sympathy, Astrid nodded earnestly. "Of course it is", she cooed. To add insult to injury, she made a show of throwing a disbelieving look towards Stormfly.

Hiccup frowned. "Astrid…" he warned.

"I believe you", she assured with hands raised, though her teasing smile said otherwise.

Pressing his palm over his eyes, Hiccup slid his hand down his face in exasperation. "Stop that!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

* * *

As the sun quickly set, they scrambled to find something to eat. Other than a few edible roots, the land didn't provide many alternatives to their regular meal of fish. Even the sea's usual bounty was lacking, yielding only a few salmon and a handful of eels. The humans ate the eels, much to the dragon's distaste, though it allowed both Toothless and Stormfly to have a somewhat adequate meal.

As it became too dark to continue their search for food, they stopped at a tiny clearing safely tucked away from the shoreline. Everyone huddled tightly together, Night Fury and Nadder surrounding their riders protectively.

Stormfly was the first to fall asleep, her soft whistling punctuating each breath. When Toothless' tired eyes finally closed, Hiccup and Astrid spoke occasionally in hushed voices, falling in and out of comfortable silence. Lying on his back, Hiccup felt the weight of Astrid's head on his shoulder grow more heavy as her body relaxed. His arm curled around her back, and the shallow movement of her rib cage suggested she was already asleep. As much as he wanted to rest, if for no other reason than to be less aware of the cold, Hiccup's mind would not shut off. He felt antsy, but remained still rather than risk waking the others. The closer they came to Berk, the more nervous he felt. He wasn't sure if it was the same anxiety that often arose when he toyed with the idea of going home, or the knowledge that he was running out of time. He wasn't entirely sure what exactly he and Astrid had become, but it was something significant enough that the thought of losing it made him ill. After finally being at peace with his solitude, she had rudely intruded into his life and forced him to acknowledge that what he valued as independence was at times unadulterated loneliness.

Weighed down by his angst, he didn't notice the first time Astrid adjusted her head. But when she groaned in frustration, he was thankful for the interruption of his ruminations. "What wrong?" he whispered.

He felt her chest expand as she inhaled deeply, hearing a huff of air as she exhaled. "I miss that giant pad back at the cabin", she mumbled.

Chuckling softly, Hiccup found himself also missing a little piece of their temporary home. "Definitely beats rocks and wood."

Nodding sleepily, Astrid allowed her eyes to close briefly. "It's a good idea."

"It is", he agreed. "But I can't take credit for that one."

She didn't answer right away. Instead, Astrid pulled her head back to his upper arm, allowing her to look up at him expectantly.

Adjusting his arm to her new position, Hiccup cleared his throat. "So awhile back, we came across an eastern trade ship that was docked in the middle of nowhere. No towns or villages anywhere nearby."

Astrid frowned in confusion as she imagined the unusual scene. "That's weird."

"Very weird", he echoed. "So, we landed on ship and went to check out below-deck."

Eyes half-lidded, Astrid looked back up at him critically. "That's stupid", she retorted flatly, unimpressed with his recklessness.

Hiccup smiled. "Very stupid. But everyone was gone and almost everything onboard was missing. When we found the sleeping quarters, we noticed that each bunk was lined with pillows." He shrugged the shoulder opposite of Astrid. "Seemed kind of obvious in hindsight."

Shifting her head back to Hiccup's shoulder, Astrid grunted. "You are an incredibly uncomfortable pillow."

Hiccup's chest shook as he huffed in amusement. "The battle-worn warrior, suddenly too soft to sleep on the ground."

A low growl formed in Astrid's throat. She balled up her fist, throwing it towards his opposite shoulder. But before she connected, it hit the center of his palm. Gripping his fingers over her fist, Hiccup held her arm in place as his other hand flew for her armpit. When the tips of his fingers quickly brushed against the sensitive skin, Astrid's eyes began to water as she barked out a laugh.

"What are you doing?!" she squealed. She was humiliated by the pitch of her voice but too distracted to stop herself. "No!"

Mouth agape, Hiccup bore his crooked teeth as he took in her reaction. "Oh sweet Thor, are you seriously this ticklish?" he asked in amazement.

Gasping for a breath, Astrid managed to flash a stern look before the next barrage threw her back into a laughing fit. "Hiccup!"

Without mercy, Hiccup continued, grinning at the spectacle. "I was expecting a snort. Maybe a laugh. But this?"

"I am going to kill you!" she managed to force out, her cheeks beginning to hurt. Twisting slightly, she used her other arm to swat the young man for his impertinence.

She almost pulled her hand away, though Hiccup pushed himself up for better leverage. Grinning, he barely reacted to the smacks he received to his chest and arm. "You might want to consider wearing long sleeves into battle", he teased. "This would be a humiliating way to fall!"

Astrid continued to howl as she squirmed, tears lining the edge of her eyelids as she changed tactics and repeatedly kicked at his leg.

Glancing down his body, Hiccup snorted. "You do realize that's my pegleg, right?"

Suddenly her leg swung again, this time striking the correct leg.

"Argh!" he groaned, releasing his grip on her hand to grasp his shin. "Why did I tell you that!?"

Rubbing at her reddened face and catching her breath, Astrid felt a deep rumble against her. She looked up to stare into Stormfly's narrowed eyes; the incensed Nadder gave a shrill hiss. Toothless also looked on at the humans, ears down as he glared disapprovingly.

"He started it!", Astrid defended, throwing her thumb over her shoulder towards the sprawled young man.

The dragon's stare held firm. Giving a final growl of warning aimed at her rider, Stormfly shifted on her haunches and tucked her head back in as her tired eyes closed once more.

Hiccup looked on, amused, as Astrid pouted indignantly from the Nadder's scolding. "Someone's grouchy when they don't get their beauty sleep."

"Trust me, we got off easy", Astrid mumbled. "Dodging a spine isn't unusual if you cross her."

"So I've learned", Hiccup muttered, remembering just how close he had come to being punctured the last time. Of course, _that_ was at Astrid's command. "Oh, and thanks for throwing me under the cart there", he drawled sarcastically while turning over onto his back.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same", she shot back quietly, settling next to Hiccup again and laying her cheek against his chest.

He scoffed in offense, though his arm tightened around Astrid's frame. "I wouldn't", he insisted.

"Oh, you so would", she argued, absently running her fingertips over one of Hiccup's straps.

"When have I ever made you take the fall fo-"

Before he could finish, the sound of growling came from both sides as the annoyed dragons made their displeasure known.

"Alright, alright!" Hiccup hissed as he lifted his head to glare at them, "We'll go to sleep!" When both dragon's stopped growling and laid their heads on the ground, Hiccup settled back down as well. "Sheesh…" he breathed quietly.

Astrid huffed, laying her arm comfortably over Hiccup's torso. "Demanding much?"

"No kidding", he muttered as quietly as he could. "Some dragon trainers we are."

* * *

The rumble of distant thunder prompted Astrid to crack open her eyes. When she didn't feel the sting of bright sunlight, her eyelids began to drift back down. The soothing sound of raindrops lightly pattering against the roof only tugged her closer to the edge of slumber.

Wait, roof?

Hazy confusion narrowly outweighed a strong desire to sleep, and Astrid forced her lids open once more. Blinking several times to adjust to dim lighting, she twisted slightly from her side to look up, discovering that there was in fact something very dark hovering above. Alarmed, her bleary thoughts instantly sharpened with a sudden flush of adrenaline. Eyes rapidly traced the black material that surrounded her, revealing muted daylight that lined the space between the overhang and the ground. Panic released as Astrid's weary mind took in the texture of the structure sheltering her from the rain. Black soon give way to a familiar speckled membrane, allowing her to see backlit shadows created by thin, curving bones. With a content sigh, the young woman let go of residual anxiety as she saw the surface meet with the cerulean scales on Stormfly's flank.

Astrid relaxed once more to her side, lazily watching light filter through the dragon's wing. She followed the cream-colored flesh until she once again found the stark transition to Toothless' pitch-black hide. The wings of both dragons tightly overlapped, creating a makeshift cover from the elements.

"You're finally up."

Hiccup's voice caused his chest to vibrate at Astrid's back, drawing her attention to the warmth behind her. Too comfortable to move, she turned her head as far as she could but still wasn't able to see Hiccup's face. "Did you sleep at all?"

"I did", he assured, though the scratchy quality of his voice suggested poor rest.

Not missing this detail, Astrid reluctantly forced herself to move. "You don't strike me as a morning person", she noted, pushing up to turn around and face him. She shivered as the crisp morning collided with her bare arms.

Watching Astrid settle in front of him, Hiccup shrugged as he moved forward to close the gap between them. "I'm not", he admitted.

As she folded her arm under her head, Astrid groaned quietly as she searched for a comfortable position. "When do you wake?"

Snorting in amusement at the young woman's constant shifting, Hiccup guided her knee to rest on his as he answered. "Usually? Pretty late. Even on Berk I was always the last one up."

Astrid finally settled. "Considering how late you worked at the forge, I guess that's not surprising."

"Yeah, and now we usually get our best flying in at night, so I prefer not to wake up at the crack of dawn." Hiccup tossed a pretend glare over his shoulder towards Toothless. "Not that this one cares. You wouldn't think a _Night_ Fury would be an early riser but he usually drags me out of bed way earlier than I'd prefer. There really isn't much to do in the morning, so I might as well be sleeping."

Holding back a yawn, Astrid smiled. "Other than that one morning in the cave, you've been up before me since I got here. Without Toothless."

Hiccup's expression was blank, as if the thought had never crossed his mind. "Huh." After several heavy blinks, he rubbed his chin. "Guess I never really had anyone to talk to in the morning. Dad was always out of the house before the sun rose, and Gobber wouldn't let me anywhere near the forge until he was sure I was fully awake."

"Seems a bit paranoid", Astrid noted dryly, well-aware of the blacksmith's eccentricities and strange rules.

Cringing, Hiccup's face heated up. "Yeah, it would", he agreed with a strained laugh. "Accept that a few…incidents…when I was younger and not paying attention gave him reason to worry."

Intrigued, Astrid cocked her head slightly. "What 'incidents'?"

Nervously pursing his lips, Hiccup debated how much to divulge. "Remember the time Silent Sven's sheep caught on fire?"

Suddenly catapulted back to her tenth year, Astrid's features froze. She had returned from the docks with her father to find an angry crowd gathered around a large swath of burned crops. Arms folded and shaking their heads crossly, the adults complained about the damage, especially weeks away from harvest. Feet away sat a single sheep, trembling with singed wool and patches of soot covering what was once snow-white fleece.

Astrid's jaw tightened to force her face to remain neutral, expecting where the story was going. "Yes…"

With a tense chuckle, Hiccup glanced away from her. "That was one…" He paused to clear his throat. "Of. Those. Times."

Never realizing he had been the cause of the unusual event, Astrid winced. "That sheep's still not right", she muttered.

A humorless laugh blew past his lips. "Yeah, I can't say I would be either."

Lightly clapping her hand on Hiccup's bicep, Astrid stroked his arm in support. Her traitorous mind suddenly dredged up a visual image she hadn't thought of in months, chipping away at her efforts to appear sympathetic. Holding her bottom lip between her teeth, Astrid held back a sputtering laugh.

Though stubbornly holding his frown in place, Hiccup's eyes betrayed his interest in her mirth. "What?"

With a harsh sniff, Astrid tried to control the quivering ends of her lips. Her eyes sparkled brightly as she met Hiccup's gaze. "Last year, Sven tried to do a controlled burn on part of his field. Not surprising, that particular sheep isn't a huge fan of flames."

When Hiccup's mouth slowly pulled up into a lopsided smile and huffed, Astrid licked her lips and continued. "When it saw the fire, it freaked out, rammed open the gate, and the entire flock raced for town."

Eyes widening, Hiccup then shook his head in disbelief. "Oh gods", he groaned, his hand floating over his mouth to hide his smile.

"No, it get better", she snickered, smiling widely as she replayed the vivid memory. "At the same time, Hoark and his sons were crossing the road, carrying big jugs of dye for the regatta banners. Red, blue, green, and yellow."

The smile on Hiccup's face dropped for just a second, only to re-emerge stronger than ever. "No…" he breathed quietly with morbid fascination.

Astrid nodded fervently. "So your dad walks outside, because everyone's shouting and the sheep are bleating like crazy." A snort escaped, causing Hiccup to choke out a laugh in anticipation. "The look on his face, when he sees his village filled with panicked, rainbow-colored sheep…" The memory was too much, sending Astrid's body to shudder with laughter.

That did it. Hiccup lost it, shoulders raking and he clamped his hand tightly over his mouth. He could only imagine the delicious blend of confusion and exasperation his father must have felt in that surreal scene. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the young man's grin grew self-conscious. "And it's all because I almost killed that damn sheep."

Clamping her lips together to control her laughter, Astrid's mouth pulled into a sincere smile. "Yes", she agreed, "without you, that amazing moment never would have happened. We all still laugh about. Even Stoick."

Surprised by her response, Hiccup returned a canted smile. "Thank you", he drawled, attempting to sound sardonic but was unable to hide the underlying gratitude. "No one has ever made me feel proud of traumatizing livestock before."

As their laughter diminished, they smiled shyly at one another, unsure of what else to say. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Astrid finally spoke up. "This is good, right?"

Hiccup tilted his head. "What?" Examining her expression, he used his hand to motion between the small space between them. "This?"

Astrid nodded, appearing apprehensive about his response.

He smiled warmly. "Yeah. It is."

Relieved, Astrid smiled as she looked away momentarily. "So, maybe being around people isn't so bad then?" She peered up at him through her bangs. "You could be around more people if you came back home."

Raising a brow, Hiccup couldn't help but smirk. "Wow, no subtlety whatsoever", he teased. "Just jumping right in?"

"I always prefer the direct approach", she replied with a confident grin.

With a deep exhale, Hiccup looked down in thought as his ran his hand over her chilled arm. "To answer your question, it's isn't so bad _being around another person_ ", he clarified, emphasizing the appropriate words as he nodded towards her. "But people in general?" His nose wrinkled.

Discouraged, Astrid forced back a frown. "Is that why you don't want to go back?"

"Kind of", he replied vaguely. Seeing that his answer left her unsatisfied, Hiccup sighed. "Astrid, if I go back, what's going to happen?"

Brow creased, Astrid tried to catch up to Hiccup's thought process. "I mean, everyone will be shocked, of course. Your dad will have a heart attack but be over the moon." The frown she restrained finally broke through. "Is it because of me? The contract? Because if that's the problem, we can end i-"

Hiccup briskly shook his head. "No, no, that's not it", he quickly interjected as he tightened his grip on her arm. "At all. I…" He tapered off, cheeks reddening. Relaxing his hold, he resumed softly stroking her skin. "If I ever went back I wouldn't want that to change." A smile formed to hide his embarrassment. "Let's be honest, I could do a lot worse."

A wave of relief washed over Astrid's features, leaving a confident smirk. "True."

Stilling his hand, Hiccup lightly grasped her elbow. "But what will happen, after everything calms down?"

"Everyone will be excited to see you", was her reply, still unsure what he was fishing for. "You're somewhat of a local legend now."

Those words felt strange to his ears. "And Dad…" he prodded.

Imagining the look on Stoick's face caused a warm chuckle to bubble up from Astrid's throat. "Probably parade you around the village", she joked, though there more than a little truth to it. "He's that proud of you. Always talks about how he wishes he could show you how to run the village. Prepare you for the day you become chief."

Hiccup gave a single nod. "Exactly."

Thrown off, Astrid reared her head back in surprise. "I thought you wanted to be the heir?"

"I did", he admitted reluctantly. "Or, at least be given the option."

As the young woman looked on, confused, Hiccup sighed. "A lot has changed, Astrid. I used to want to kill dragons. Be considered a hero by the village rather than a liability. I wanted to have friends. Be respected." He briefly met her gaze, looking at her pointedly. "You've read my inner-most thoughts, so you know how I used to think. But that's not who I am anymore."

"You're right; you're not", she agreed. "Things are different now. You can come home AND protect the dragons AND you already are respected, Hiccup. You shouldn't have had to nearly die to earn it, but whatever rejection you're expecting...it's not going to happen." Her hand traveled to his face, raking his bangs out of his eyes. "You'd still have Toothless, and you'd have Gobber, me. And your dad."

Flexing his jaw, Hiccup swallowed thickly. "And I still couldn't be what he wants me to be."

Lips parted, Astrid let a quiet gasp slip. She watched him intensely, saddened and bewildered, as he avoided her gaze.

"I hate that he thinks I'm dead", Hiccup continued, dropping his hold on her arm. "I-I never wanted to hurt him. But if I go back, I'm going to be put into a position to do it again. He'll want me to be the next chief, but I can't."

Hearing a hitch in his voice, Astrid assumed he was plagued yet again by self-doubt. "Hiccup", she sighed, "we all know you would be a wonderf-"

"A chief puts his people before everything else", he interrupted, louder than he intended. Realizing his volume, and the shock in the young woman's eyes, Hiccup softened his voice. "Especially dragons." He met her gaze for a moment, shamefaced. "I can't do that, Astrid. It wouldn't be fair to Dad to go home just so that he can lose me again."

For once, Astrid was speechless. Silence hung uncomfortably between them as she tried to orient herself to this new revelation.

"I just…" With parted lips, she shook her head. Astrid then looked at the young man square in the eye. "You're wrong, Hiccup." Her bold assertion was repeated, more resolute as she shrugged. "You're wrong. He just wants his son back. Even if you didn't want to be chief, he wouldn't care as long as he had you."

A thousand arguments flooded Hiccup's mind. His jaw was primed to rebut her conclusion; to explain why she was wrong. The need to do so was strong in the hopes that it would quash the parts of him that desperately wanted to believe her. But he took in her expression and her body language, realizing how much she wanted to change his mind. For the same reasons he wanted to change hers. With a slow exhale, he pushed back a reflexive need to be right. "Well", he sighed sadly. "We're going to have to agree to disagree."

Though her features remained unchanged, something shifted in Astrid's eyes. Determination faded to despondency; her disappointment was palpable despite her efforts. It shook Hiccup to see her that way, and it killed him to know he was the cause. Tentatively reaching for her hand, he clasped it and ran his thumb over her knuckles. He couldn't work up the nerve to meet her gaze again, though if he had, he would see her own eyes down-cast. "I'm sorry", he murmured.

Pursing her lips, Astrid gave a slight shake to her head. "No you're not", she muttered, deflated.

Tightening his grip, Hiccup finally forced himself to look up. "I _am_ ", he swore.

Astrid said nothing as she looked into his eyes. Relaxing her face, she finally gave a slow nod, acknowledging his sincerity. With a glance down at their clasped hands, she loosened her stiff fingers, allowing them to intertwine with his. The pair said nothing, listening to the soft patter of the rain.

* * *

She must have dozed off again at one point, though probably not for long. Their positions shifted slightly, leaving her almost laying on top of Hiccup. His head was turned at an uncomfortable-looking angle, mouth opened as he breathed steadily in his sleep. The consistent rise and fall of his chest and the weight of his limp arm over her waist was enough for Astrid to pray for unconsciousness to take her again. Every minute that passed presented the possibility of having another day drip by, prolonging their inevitable split. But as tempting as it was, any feelings of excitement were quickly marred with oppressive guilt as she thought of the strain her absence would leave on Berk.

Though accepting her responsibilities, Astrid still struggled to take the steps towards ending the moment. Every time she raised her hand to shake Hiccup awake, she would procrastinate until she made another halfhearted attempt. After a pathetic pat to his shoulder, lacking any amount of force that would have actually roused him, the universe stepped in to accomplish what she apparently could not. Toothless groaned, stiff from holding the same pose for so long. Their wings slowly separated, creating an open gash that revealed brightening skies. The man beneath her grunted as he woke, squinting at the sunlight that began to break through fading storm clouds. Watching Stormfly pull her wings in and rotating her neck, Astrid exhaled deeply. "I guess we should head out."

Hiccup frowned, only nodding in response as she rolled off of him.

After a quick stretch, they mounted their dragons and headed above the clouds. Despite the bumpy start to the day, or perhaps because of it, both humans went out of their way to enjoy the journey and keep conversation light. Along the way, they saw several Scauldrons surfacing from the ocean, and even a Seashocker breaching over the waves. A small group of wild Nadders soared past them at one point, much to Astrid's delight. Though they were wary of the human's presence, the dragons slowed to observe them, offering a chance to admire the variety of beautiful colors splashed across their scales.

By the time they decided to land for the day, spirits were relatively high. Hiccup suggested an island he had visited before; one of the last landmasses between them and Berk. Save for Dragon Island. No one was eager to return there, especially overnight.

The island proved to be a good destination. Although almost nothing grew there, fish were plentiful in the island's cove, and for the first time, everyone had their fill to eat. Feeling overly stuffed and with daylight to spare, they spent an hour or so exploring the isle. The mineral-rich land attracted many Boulder Class dragons, including Gronckles and Shovelhelms. Hiccup eagerly showed Astrid what was attracting them: sunstone. [2] Holding the crystal up and encouraging the young woman to peer through it, Hiccup excitedly chattered about its unique properties. Astrid smiled at his enthusiasm, trying to listen but too interested in observing the stone's curious ability to produce a duplicate image of anything she was looking at. Lifting it in front of Stormfly, she grinned at the sight of two Nadders cocking their heads in unison.

They then returned to the shore, Astrid still grasping the sunstone as Hiccup continued to ramble about theoretical uses for the mineral.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing, phasing in and out of conversation as they pleased. Perched on top of a rock, Astrid let her legs hang down loosely, occasionally bumping the heels of her boots into the stone. Her hands wove a thin braid along the side of her face, trying to capture some of her more errant bangs.

Meanwhile, Hiccup inspected Inferno, carefully making a few adjustments to the hilt's mechanism. She watched him as he worked, tip of his tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm still surprised to see you with a weapon", she noted. "Like a _real_ weapon", she clarified with a teasing smile, "not one of your monstrosities."

Glancing up at her momentarily, Hiccup looked at her with mock offense before returning his attention to Inferno. "Good to know you've maintained such a high regard for me over the years", he quipped as he assessed the device. "Though to be fair, it's not really a weapon."

This puzzled Astrid. Mouth pulled tightly, her brow lowered. "It has a blade and a hilt", she reasoned. "Sword."

Shrugging with his right shoulder, Hiccup took Inferno into his left hand and extended the unlit blade. "Technically, yes. And it can do some damage if needed." A pleased grin spread across his face. "But that's not its main purpose."

Before Astrid could press, Hiccup ignited the blade. Approaching their dragons as they lounged nearby, he slowly twist his wrist to move the flame swiftly through the air. Stormfly and Toothless had his full attention, both transfixed as their eyes locked on the dancing fire.

Astrid looked on with interest, noting how absorbed and docile both dragons were. "So it calms them", she breathed, impressed.

Hiccup gave a brisk nod, smiling as he retracted the blade. "Works really well with agitated dragons."

Patting her completed braid, Astrid's expression grew troubled. "I bet it does. But what about agitated humans?"

Another shrug was his response, distracted as he continued to fiddle with Inferno. "People make a point to step back when fire is coming at them."

Concerned by Hiccup's cavalier attitude, she bit her lip. "Avoidance _is_ an approach", she acknowledged, "and I've always been a fan of the element of surprise." Astrid's tone grew serious. "But, you may be in a situation where you don't have the upper hand. Then what do you do?"

"I have Toothless", he replied matter-of-factly. "I only need to distract them long enough to get to him. Once we're in the air, it's not a problem."

Crossing her arms, Astrid frowned. "Look, maybe it's because getting attacked by the Outcasts is becoming a regular occurrence for us, but I think you need to be more serious about a defense strategy."

"Yeah, again, really not getting why you are voluntarily going back to somewhere you know you are going to be repeatedly attacked." Though he intended to sound playful, there was an obvious edge, revealing his anxieties.

"And _you_ are going to be out here by yourselves trying to outrun hunters and raiders", Astrid countered. "You're lucky to have lived this long."

Air blew past Hiccup's lips as he waved dismissively. "Pffft. I'll be fine."

Keeping her arms crossed, Astrid's eyes narrowed slightly as she critically looked him top to bottom. "Prove it", she challenged. Hopping off the rock, she crossed her arms across her chest, smiling tightly with determined eyes. "Spar me."

Hiccup stopped mid-motion, pivoting around to glance at her with a quirked brow. "You're on a real competitive kick these days, aren't you?"

She ignored his comment. "If you beat me, I'll stop badgering you", she promised.

He looked into her eyes to assess her honesty, finally smirking in response. "No way I'm turning that down. But, we have a flaming sword, and a teeny knife. I wouldn't say that's a fair match-up."

Humming in thought, Astrid's face brightened as she glanced towards a nearby tree. "We'll do this then." She walked quickly to the low-hanging branches, snapping off two pieces of similar size and handing one to Hiccup.

Turning the branch in his hand and adjusting to its heft, he frowned, underwhelmed. "This is a bit of a downgrade", Hiccup remarked dryly.

Astrid shrugged as she adjusted her grip on her branch. "If I can disarm you with a stick, I can definitely do it with an axe."

Hiccup nodded in concession. "Fair enough." Seeing her take a starting stance, he mimicked her pose as he faced her.

Her brow was furrowed though she continued to smile. If he hadn't known better, Hiccup would have sworn there was something predatory about her grin. "Ready?"

"Sure", he replied casually, still smirking as he rolled his shoulder.

"On 3", she directed. "1, 2-"

Suddenly Astrid's branch slashed forwards, smacking his thumb and causing him to drop his "weapon" as he shook his hand. "What the- I wasn't ready!" Hiccup complained.

She frowned at his naivety. "You think an enemy is going to send written notice?" she asked in disbelief. "Again."

This time there was no countdown. Both were quickly at the ready, and Hiccup's face reflected the same determination as hers. After faking a swing to the left, Astrid reversed her direction. Hiccup barely deflected the blow as he held the branch steady with both hands, but he didn't falter.

"Good", she grunted.

He grinned. "See, I know what I'm do-" Again, Hiccup's hand was struck, and the branch clattered to the ground.

"Focus", she chided, as he glared at her in response.

Quickly retrieving the stick, Hiccup resumed his stance and countered two of her hits.

With a quick nod, Astrid tightened her grip. "Faster."

Hiccup grit his teeth as her pace increased, and his eyes darted about trying to predict the direction of each slash.

"You're unbalanced", she corrected sternly, beginning to breathe more heavily as her hair became damp with perspiration. "And putting too much weight on your right side."

Hiccup quickly glanced down at his prosthetic, then looking back up at her incredulously. "You think?" he shot back, astounded to be defending the obvious.

She shook her head in disapproval. "Find a way around it."

Growling under his breath, Hiccup adjusted the angle of the branch, forcing him to put more weight on his bad side.

"Better!" she shouted, switching up her position. The next round of swings were wilder, with several hitting lower than before.

Hiccup grunted as he blocked a particularly heavy hit. "Stop aiming for my leg!"

"It's your weakness!" she shot back, volume rising but with an even tone.

"I know that!" he shouted back, growing anger deflecting attention from his chipped ego.

"And so will your enemy", she replied bluntly, panting between sentences. "And they will use it against you to take you down." Taking a quick step back, she used the opportunity to swing the branch behind her, poised for an overhead hit. "So don't let them!"

Panicked, Hiccup grasped both ends of his branch, holding it up to block the incoming strike. "Gods, Astrid, stop!" he ordered, using his legs to push back against her branch. The result was a nearly imperceptible shift in her feet, throwing her off balance.

Astrid's eyes lit up. "That!" she exclaimed. "Do that again!"

Glancing down at his branch, Hiccup looked back up at her in surprise. "What?"

"Do that again", she repeated. "But harder."

As he replayed exactly what he had done differently, Astrid was already swinging towards him. He deflected the hit, then dug his legs into the ground as he pushed back.

"Stop holding back!" she yelled, hot with offense. "Hit me!"

Feeling sweat drip into his eyes, Hiccup gripped the branch more firmly, barely avoiding her once but prepared for the next strike. As their branches met again, he growled as he moved with her for a few inches, only to press into the ground and push back. Gasping for a breath, he was surprised to see Astrid take a large step backwards, nearly toppling as her branch came out of her loosened grip.

Breathing heavily, she stared at him before a wide grin overtook her face. "Yes!" she shouted triumphantly, taking a long stride towards him and driving a firm punch into his arm.

"Gah!" he shouted in surprise, gripping his arm. "No more hitting!"

She then grabbed his collar and tugged him towards her, giving him a heavy kiss on his cheek.

Caught off-guard, Hiccup blinked rapidly as he stared at her, bewildered. "Accuse you of snoring, get knocked down. Hit you with stick, get kiss." He shook his head, grinning like an idiot. "I cannot figure you out."

* * *

 _The sound of waves lapping against the shore. As the darkness recedes, there are disjointed flashes of the frigid tide approaching before ebbing back to sea. Shakily looking up to a grey sky, the relative calm is shattered by an unbearable searing pain. Muffled screams and desperate ragged breaths._

 _Shhhhhhh…shhhhhh…_

 _The quiet sound blends into the repetitive drone of the lapping waves. A rush of blood and the sound of a thready pulse overrides, but is occasionally drowned out as the volume of the shushing increases._

 _Shhhhhhhh…_

 _Every muscle quakes to the thrum of a racing pulse, shaking so violently that bone threatens to splinter. But each time the sound returns, the horrific pain dulls. Unable to see the source of agony, it feels as though the cause is being pushed further and further away._

Instantly, Hiccup's world shifted and he woke to the familiar feeling of Toothless' snout against his head. As the dragon exhaled, the young man's hair tousled with each breath. A low moan of sympathy, the same one Toothless always gave when the nightmares returned. The feeling of hair plastered to Hiccup's sweaty forehead was the same, as was the stiffness of his muscles. It played out the same as it always had.

Until it didn't.

As his brain battled to analyze the distortion in his recurring dream, he suddenly became aware of a consistent pressure on his back and around his torso. Shaking hands patted down his chest until they found thin fingers tightly clutching the front of his tunic. As he oriented to his surroundings, reminded of the woman lying beside him, Hiccup could feel her nose buried into his back and her forehead firmly pressed between his shoulder blades.

He kept his hands over hers, squeezing tightly as if to somehow ground himself to the earth. His panicked breaths slowed to match the ones he felt behind him, until the minute tremors subsided.

Neither dared to say a word.

Feeling Hiccup shift and begin to turn, Astrid released her grip. She pushed herself back to give him some room, but instead his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him. Tucking her under his chin, Hiccup released a shuddered exhale as Astrid returned the tight embrace.

"Thank you", he murmured against her hair. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of her lips lightly pressed against his neck before sleep reclaimed him once more.

* * *

The next time Hiccup woke was far less eventful. Peaceful even.

The morning sun was not exceptionally bright, but enough to chase away the evening's chill. A bit weary from his disturbed slumber but overall he felt fairly energized. Flexing his wrists as he opened his eyes, he was greeted to the sight of Astrid's smiling face hovering above him.

"Morning", he replied groggily. Though not terribly thrown by finding her awake and cheerful, there was something about her positioning that struck him. Legs folded and sitting right next to his head, Hiccup squinted up at her. "What were you doing?"

Sticking out her lower lip, Astrid pushed herself back to rest on her hip. "Don't you trust me?" she asked, playing the part of the injured party.

Hiccup lifted himself to his elbow, using the other hand to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Eh", was his only response, making the so-so gesture with his hand before continuing to rub his face.

Lips still pouted, Astrid's eyes narrowed momentarily before relaxing. "Well, you should", she retorted with a shrug.

Running his hand through his hair, Hiccup froze when his fingers met an unexpected resistance. "Wait, what's this?"

Astrid smiled coyly. "Braids", she replied without a hint of shame.

Scrunching his nose, Hiccup ran the pads of his fingers over the plaits. "You braided my hair?" he reiterated. "While I was sleeping?"

"Mhmm", she hummed casually.

Mouth open, he looked as far as he could to the corner of his eye, as though he would somehow be able to see them. "W-why?"

Picking at a hangnail, Astrid smirked. "Would you have let me do it when you were awake?"

"No", Hiccup frankly replied, frowning.

She shrugged. "Well, there you go."

With a quiet scoff, he reached his hand back up to loosen them, but was blocked when a surprised Astrid grabbed his hand.

"Don't!" she exclaimed. Her face reddened when she realized how loudly she yelled. Pulling her hand back, Astrid used her fingers to push back her bangs. "Just something to remember me", she added quietly.

Relaxing his frown, Hiccup felt his heart squeeze. Still he appeared unsure. "There must be something else you could leave", he reasoned with a hushed groan. His hand traveled to his bicep, rubbing the muscle. "I've got some nice bruises, so that's something."

Lips pulled to one side, Astrid crossed her arms as she stared at Hiccup, unmoved.

He sighed dramatically, wiggling his fingers as if tempted to yank out the braids. But he controlled the urge, earning a smile from the young woman.

His frown then reappeared. "When you say "remember", you don't mean, for good. Right?"

She chuckled softly, reaching out to give one of the braids a light tug. "I'll be back to visit before those fall out. Assuming you don't claw behind your ears like a wild dog."

His eyes narrowed, though he didn't bother concealing his smile. "Remind me why I want to remember you again?"

She landed a playful punch to his arm, grinning before pushing herself to standing.

Still sitting, Hiccup frowned up at Astrid as she began to walk away. "Uh, excuse me, you forgot something", he called out, pointing to his cheek. "Again."

The woman ignored him, smiling as she sauntered towards Stormfly. Distracted by her retreating form, Hiccup didn't notice Toothless turn towards him. But he certainly noticed with the dragon dragged his wet tongue over the offered cheek.

"Ugh, Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed in disgust, using the side of his hand to scrape residual drool off his face.

The Night Fury warbled, laughing at his rider's irritation.

"Later, we are having a very long talk", the young man grumbled, wiping his slobbery hand against his pants before climbing to his feet.

Walking towards Astrid, Hiccup watched as she tightened Stormfly's saddle, giving the dragon an affectionate pat before turning to face him.

"Well", he sighed as he crossed his arms, "this is as far as I go." Having stood on those shores a few times over the years, it was the nearest he allowed himself to be. Close enough to feel the invisible pull of home while still being far enough to avoid crossing anyone's path.

Suspecting as much, Astrid only nodded slowly. She then locked eyes with Hiccup, reaching forward to grab his hands. "Last chance: anything I can say to get you to come home?"

With a sad smile, Hiccup sighed as he regretfully shook his head.

"Alright", she sighed, resigned. "But if you change your mind, you know where to find us."

Hiccup nodded, though both knew there was nothing behind it.

Taking a small step towards him, she leaned in to kiss his cheek. When her lips were an inch away and closing in, he tilted his head quickly to capture her lips with his. Almost instinctively pulling back in surprise, Astrid instead rocked forward as Hiccup lightly tugged at her hands. They held the kiss, both fumbling a bit with inexperience. But when they pulled apart, both looked happy and dazed.

Clearing his throat, Hiccup's stare faltered as his cheeks reddened. "Be careful", he murmured, squeezing her hands. "Please."

Smiling reassuringly, Astrid nodded. "You too."

Releasing her hold on Hiccup, she giggled as Toothless shoved his face into her waiting hands. "Bye, Toothless", she crooned, rubbing the dragon's face. Smiling slyly, she shot a quick glance towards Hiccup before returning her attention to the Night Fury. "Don't let him do anything too stupid."

Pulling herself into her saddle, Astrid looked down at Hiccup as he scratched the side of Stormfly's face.

"I'll leave something here so you know where we wind up", he announced, giving the Nadder a final pat. He then stepped back, giving Astrid a weak smile. "We won't be far."

Forcing a smile of her own, she gave a small wave before grasping the saddle. Stormfly then flapped her wings, rising upward and making her way towards Berk.

Hiccup stood still, watching Stormfly ascend. Even as they flew further from view, he could see Astrid's golden braid swing as she kept looking back at them. When they finally disappeared into the clouds, Hiccup sighed. He sat down next to Toothless, keeping his eyes on the spot where they vanished. Minutes passed before he finally moved, reaching up to rub his aching neck. As he pulled away, his fingertips brushed the two little braids. Rather than lower his arm, he absently pinched the plaits between his fingers.

Toothless kept his gaze on the young man. Finally realizing he had an audience, Hiccup glanced back. "What?" he asked the dragon indignantly.

Eyes flicking between Hiccup's face and the hand on his braids, Toothless snorted briskly. Realizing his subconscious movement, Hiccup blushed as he slowly pulled his hand away from his hair. He felt exposed under the dragon's stare. To tired and raw to argue, he dropped the act, allowing his features to fall. "Yeah…" he sighed in concession, leaning back to brace himself with his arms.

Looking back into the clouds, Hiccup tilted his head to the side to briefly look at Toothless. "So, what do you say?", he asked flatly. "Keep looking for another home?"

The Night Fury blinked in thought and turned his head, scanning each direction. A glance at his rider revealed the young man still looking towards Berk with a wistful gaze. Giving a quick sniff, the dragon stood only for a moment before firmly planting his backside to the ground, locking his stare onto Hiccup.

Cocking an eyebrow, Hiccup rubbed his chin in thought as he absorbed Toothless' proposal. Leaning to one side, he twisted his head in both directions to take a good look around. A smile slowly formed as he nodded his head. "Yeah", he replied brightly. "I can work with this."

* * *

[1] Character mentioned in RTTE Season 2, "Snotlout Gets the Axe"

[2] Historians believe that Vikings used sunstones to aid in navigation, especially when the sun was not visible.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: After a long and very unexpected hiatus, I am glad to finally have a chance to complete this chapter. I do apologize for the delay and thank everyone for their patience. Without getting into too much detail, the family crisis noted in early chapters became significantly worse and took precedent over everything else. Things are (relatively) more calm now, so I am hopeful that another unplanned absence won't be necessary moving forward.**

 **For those who also follow _Deceit_ , I am hoping to get the next chapter up this week (barring any unforeseen issues). Rest assured, while I can't guarantee a consistent posting schedule, both of these stories _will_ continue. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

With the rays of the setting sun at her back, Stormfly pushed on into the dark eastern sky. As the faintest hint of stars began to form above the horizon, the dying sunlight licked at rough stone to draw the silhouette of Berk from the shadow of the frigid sea.

The closer they flew, the brighter the pinpoint lights became. What at first appeared to be reflections of starlight in the black waters soon revealed themselves to be the flames of the tribe's stone warriors as they began their nightly watch.

The sight prompted Astrid to release a content sigh, feeling the persistent tug of home lessening with every mile. She never really appreciated the beauty of their modest little village until she could experience it from the back of a dragon. Seeing the island cast in fading veils of pink and amber brought back memories of the first time she saw the land that she loved in all it's glory. And the unexpected person who gave her that gift. As one ache eased, realizing that she again returned alone replaced it with the heavy burden of a secret she never dreamed she would have to keep.

"Astrid!"

The familiar voice yanked the woman from her musings, pulling her attention to the left. Though tired and discouraged, Astrid couldn't fight the smile that grew at the sight of an ecstatic Gronckle racing towards her. Or at least as fast as a Gronckle _could_ race.

Balanced on top of the rotund dragon sat Fishlegs, a hand holding his helmet in place as Meatlug turned more sharply than usual.

"Hey!" Astrid called back, beaming. Though her spirits were dampened, seeing a friendly face was a welcomed distraction. But as the pair approached, Astrid could see the details of Fishlegs' expression, and the concern it carried. Her brow knit. "Is everything okay?"

It wasn't clear at first whether the younger man had heard her. His features showed no reaction to her inquiry, too laser-focused as he looked Astrid and her Nadder over anxiously. Methodically scanning their forms, he quickly analyzed their condition. Though his gaze hitched momentarily as he noted Stormfly's bandaged leg, he finally exhaled as his heavy brow lightened, satisfied that both were in relatively in good health. Still there was a nervous twitch of his lips that gave Fishlegs away every time. "Um, _yeah_ ", he stressed, pitch far too high as he scratched at his translucent stubble. "Other than Stoick being on a rampage right now."

Though relieved to hear that Berk was well, knowing that the Chief was not made Astrid's stomach turn. "Oh, no…", she sighed with a cringe. "How bad?"

Meatlug hovered next to Stormfly, tongue lolled happily out of her mouth as she panted. Her rider pursed his lips, glancing down pensively at the dragon before raising his gaze again. "Remember when Tuffnut set his beard on fire?"

Uh oh. "Yeeeah?" Astrid drawled, tensing at the memory of their leader storming through the village with his uneven facial hair and smudges of soot still coating his hands.

"At least 38% worse than that." Fishlegs rubbed his chin in thought before looking back at her. "Conservative."

Deflated, Astrid sighed. "Great", she muttered.

"Yeah...", Fishlegs breathed sympathetically. He then jerked his thumb towards Berk. "You should _probably_ let him know you're back before he starts sending out ships."

The thought sent a reflexive twitch to Astrid's eye, knowing how dire things had to be before their chief would even consider using precious resources to venture away from the island. Images came to mind of Hooligan ships landing on distant shores, throwing around accusations to allies and enemies alike. It was a scenario that had no possibility of ending well.

"Will do", she affirmed dryly. "Thanks, Fishlegs."

Hurrying towards Berk, Stormfly smoothly maneuvered past several other Nadders who lazily soared towards the humble village to roost for the night. What had once been a terrifying sight for any Berkian was now a daily occurrence that signaled the end of the long day. As Vikings wrapped up their chores before milling towards the Great Hall, dragons of all types would settle on rooftops or curl up between huts. Some of the more personable ones had even charmed their way into people's homes, becoming full-fledged members of the family.

A shriek of laughter sounded beneath Stormfly as they neared the center of town. Leaning over on her saddle, Astrid smiled down at the sight of children bolting after a flock of Terrible Terrors. On their heels was a cobby Gronckle who eagerly chased after them. One little boy caught her eye; younger than the others and running in the opposite direction. With arms spread wide apart, the child ran towards the Boulder-class dragon's open jaws with an enormous grin. As he collided with the beast's rough hide, he embraced the gentle but powerful giant. There was no apprehension; not a shred of concern for his own safety.

Astrid was struck by a surreal but beautiful realization: that many of the village's children wouldn't even remember a time where dragons were feared. In the next generation, they would only know tales of their parents growing up with the daily threat of dragon attacks. It would probably seem strange to them, imagining their village elders living in fear of the affable creatures that lived among them.

That was the dream, at least. One that Astrid and the other riders tried to fulfill. And there were set-backs. Days when it seemed too easy for the tenuous peace to be shattered. But as different as she and the others may have been, they shared the belief that dragons were not only beneficial to Berk, but integral. It wasn't a dream of their imagining, but one that they gladly worked towards achieving.

Taking in the various dragons who meandered calmly through the town, Astrid couldn't help but wonder what Hiccup would think if he saw - with his own eyes - what he had created.

A low squawk signaled Stormfly's descent, alerting anyone below to give proper berth as she landed at the center of the village. To her rider's relief, the square was largely vacant. After a draining few days, both physically and emotionally, Astrid was hoping to avoid a mass interrogation.

She jumped off her saddle and gave the tired Nadder an appreciative scratch on her jaw. At first smiling as Stormfly happily crooned, Astrid suddenly stilled as she heard the slow plod of footsteps approaching. She resisted the urge to fully turn, only glancing out the corner of her eye to see one of the village's matrons with a sack of goods thrown over her shoulder. The woman didn't appear to notice them yet, so Astrid chose to ignore her in hopes that she would do the same. But when the footsteps suddenly stopped, Astrid groaned quietly. Of course it couldn't be that easy.

"Mrs. Haddock?"

Astrid's nose scrunched up at the sound of the familiar timbre. Mrs. Hagebak. A well-meaning but dour woman who had taken it upon herself to "teach" Astrid how to be a respectable caretaker to her new family's hall. These lessons consisted of unsolicited criticism and an impromptu demonstration every time Mrs. Hagebak noticed Astrid falling short of her personal standard when carrying out household duties. Which was always. Just because Astrid didn't have a groom was apparently no excuse for failing to be a proper wife.

The heavy sound of Mrs. Hagebak's bag hitting the ground preceded her approaching steps. This evidently attracted the attention of others, and Astrid rolled her eyes as the predictable chatter began to form. Her tribesman were good people. But no matter how bleak life could get, the one thing that always re-energized them was the promise of good gossip.

Steeling herself, Astrid wore a neutral expression as she turned to meet Mrs. Hagebak's stare.

"Where 'ave you _been_ , girl?" the matron breathed sternly, moving much closer than Astrid preferred. Her calloused fingers grasped the young woman's shoulder to keep her in place as she looked her over.

Holding back an outward cringe, Astrid looked away in thought. "Well..."

But the older woman didn't wait for an answer, tsking under her breath as she examined a patch of splattered stains on Astrid's tunic. "Days worth o' blood and grime", she muttered with a shake of her head. "It's a good thing tomorrow is Laugardagr [1]...we'll have that out 'n no time."

After everything she had been through, the woman's concern with the state of her clothing caused Astrid to huff with amusement as she smiled cheekily. "I _am_ a Viking, Mrs. Hagebak."

With that remark the matron's sharp gaze fell on Astrid momentarily. "Aye, as am I", she replied coolly, returning her attention to the garment. "An' just because blood is spilled doesn' mean we have to walk around wearin' it like barbarians."

It was too easy to fall back into old debates, and Astrid was about to comment how the men were never berated for the state of _their_ clothes. But a sudden pressure gripped her arm, and her body was ripped from the crone's grasp before being roughly pulled into a tight embrace.

The motion knocked the wind out of Astrid as a solid weight struck her diaphragm. Ensnared by someone almost a head shorter than herself, she peered down to see graying hair twisted into thin braids and loosely pulled back into a high bun. Around her assailant's shoulders was the thick bear cloak that all members of the Jorgenson hall wore.

The stout woman finally released her hold, and looked up at Astrid with the same piercing blue eyes as her son. "You alright?" the matron asked worriedly.

A bit forward and as boisterous as the rest of her husband's clan, Mrs. Jorgenson had a surprisingly loving soul. Though fierce in battle as a marksman and known for her hair trigger temper, she was equally as passionate about the well-being of the tribe's children and young adults. Especially her beloved son. As much as Astrid attributed Snotlout's more obnoxious qualities to his repugnant father, she equally credited his mother for fostering his hidden sensitivity.

"I'm _fine_ , Brynhild", Astrid assured the woman with a tired smile.

Releasing a relieved sigh, the woman clapped her hand against Astrid's arm. "Well you better tell Stoick that", Mrs. Jorgenson warned as she crossed her arms beneath her breasts. "An' quick." She then leaned in to whisper, though spoke just as loud as before. "Man's been even more surly than usual, if you can believe that."

Astrid chuckled at the remark, but stopped as Mrs. Hagebak's hand landed heavily on her shoulder, reminding them of her presence.

"You'd be wise, Mrs. Haddock, not to engage 'n insults against the head o' your hall." Mrs. Hagebak stepped forward to stand beside Astrid, looking down at the other matron with a judgmental stare. "Mrs. Jorgenson should know better than to encourage it."

The shorter woman shot back a withering glare. "I will speak of my brother-in-law however I please, _Mrs. Hagebak_."

Mrs. Hagebak's thick lips pulled back into a small smirk. "O' course you will", she agreed lightly. "You've never let good sense stop you from doin' anything, so why start now?"

Face reddening in offense, Mrs. Jorgenson snarled. In an instant, her hand flew to the dagger at her hip, unsheathing and holding the blade at her side. "Come o'er here an' say that again, Torfa!"

Unimpressed, Mrs. Hagebak's shoulders bounced as she scoffed, looking down her nose at the small blade. "That wee knife against my glaive?" she taunted, almost playfully, as she slowly grasped the staff from her back. A twist of the weapon highlighted the sharply honed blade at the end. "Again, you're not thinkin', _Bryny_."

"Don't you call me that!" Mrs. Jorgenson shouted, jabbing her index finger towards the other woman. "Since we were girls I've told you not to call me that!"

As the matrons continued hurling insults, Astrid looked on wearily. For all the energy and excitement of their impending brawl, such scuffles were mundane in the life of a Viking. Still, she quickly realized that it could serve as a chance to slip away unnoticed. But while the two women were sufficiently distracted, the skirmish only attracted more attention their way. A crowd soon formed around the spectacle, and many were suddenly aware of Astrid's return.

This was far from the inconspicuous arrival she had hoped for.

The questioning started immediately, with some expressing relief while others suspiciously scrutinized her absence. Voices overlapped into a cacophony, each vying for her to respond to them first.

Astrid offered quick waves and hurried excuses, repeatedly asking where to find the chief until Agnarr finally pointed towards the Great Hall. She began to edge towards the building, struggling to present a patient exterior as more people followed and approached with questions.

"Yes, I'll-No, I wasn't going to -" Her broken responses grew more terse as she climbed the stairs, discouraged to see that it didn't deter her unwanted entourage. At the top of the steps she quickened her stride and turned to place her back against the ornate Hall door. She had no intention of being cornered inside the building. Stepping backwards, Astrid slowly pushed the door inward, leaving barely enough space for her to slide in. " _I'm fine_ ", she assured for the twelfth time through clenched teeth, no longer able to hide her irritation. "Thank you! **Thank you**!"

She quickly darted inside before placing both hands on the door and firmly closing it. She held her position, half-expecting to press back against it. But to her relief, the door stayed shut.

Astrid sighed, grateful for the barrier between her and the interrogation of her tribesmen. But her brief solace was short-lived. She gazed towards the far end of the Hall where the elders regularly congregated. The light of the fire pit caused shadows to dance along the building's robust pillars, casting a bold shadow across the room.

Groaning to herself as she kept to the perimeter of the room, Astrid ignored the prying glances of the few villagers who waited inside for dinner preparations. A young girl, tasked with lighting the smaller torches that lined the edges of the Hall, did a poor job of pretending not to stare as she watched the female warrior from the corner of her eye.

" _No. Way._ "

The sudden gasp slowed Astrid's pace, though she didn't have to turn to know it was Tuffnut. Releasing a quiet huff, she came to a full stop and glanced over her shoulder to see the young man's slack-jawed expression.

Forehead furrowed, Astrid's gaze then flicked to the woman standing at his side.

Ruffnut's thick blonde plaits swayed as she turned to see what had caught her brother's attention. Her brow raised in interest until her eyes landed on Astrid. A mischievous grin then spread across her face. "Oooh!" she sang with a cackle, "you are in trouuuuubleeee…"

"I'll say", Tuffnut agreed, carefully approaching Astrid. Eyes wide in fascination, his gaze darted towards his sister before shooting back. "Stoick is going to be _pissed_ when he finds out Berk is haunted now."

With a curled lip, Astrid again met Tuffnut's intense stare, watching as he gestured dramatically.

"Tell us, Great Spirit", he intoned, slowly circling the perplexed woman. "What force still tethers you to this mortal realm? Vengeance? A deed undone?" He then gasped as his hand flew to his mouth. Eyes suddenly widening, almost excited, he leaned forward. " _Vengeance_?" he repeated in a harsh whisper.

Eyelashes fluttering as she tried to process what she had just heard, Astrid's expression then slacked. She warily took her eyes off of Tuffnut and looked at the female twin pointedly in hope of some explanation for the young man's odd behavior. _Odder_ behavior.

Ruffnut shrugged in disinterest. "Latest rumor is that you're dead."

Shoulder slumping, Astrid frowned as she hummed in acknowledgement. "Where's the chief?" she asked flatly as she scanned the room, surprised to find his usual seat empty. Though she didn't see Stoick, her gaze was drawn to a peculiar sight. Her brow creased as she looked at the table next to the twins, and the assortment of random supplies sprawled across it's wooden surface. A few bowls, a half-eaten turnip, one ram's horn, two shields and at least a dozen saxes [2] in poor repair. "And what _are_ you doing?" A familiar wooden object then caught her eye, causing her to crane her neck for a better look. "Is that Gobber's _hand_?"

Swiftly stepping to the side to block Astrid's view, Ruffnut redirected the other woman's attention with a nod of her head. "Back room", she replied nonchalantly. Ruffnut then smirked. "And if I were you", she advised, "I'd worry a little less about what _we're_ doing and a little more on what _you're_ going to say to Stoick."

Meanwhile, Tuffnut held out a shaking hand, moving it slowly towards Astrid's shoulder. When his fingertips met resistance against her skin, his expression melted to a disappointed frowned, ignoring the perturbed look of the vexed blonde. "Are you _sure_ you died right?" he asked accusingly, continuing to prod her.

Groaning, Astrid rolled her eyes and pulled her shoulder back to avoid the next jab. Without another word she left the pair behind and continued towards the entry to the far chamber.

As she entered the smaller room, Astrid first saw the shock of red from Stoick's beard. Though the hue had muted with age, the warmth of the firelight reignited some of the vibrancy of his youth. But his form revealed the true toll of time. While still an imposing figure, his spine could no longer remain rigid for long. Shoulders pulled slightly forward and his head nested between them, the Chieftain stood beside the table at the center of the room. Thick palms laying flat on the surface as his arms held his weight, he stared gravely at the shriveled elder speaking across from him.

Steeling herself, Astrid entered the room. She almost didn't see Snotlout, who leaned casually against the stone wall. Whatever the council was speaking of, it clearly didn't hold his interest.

As Astrid passed him, Snotlout's eyes widened in surprise. His gaze flickered between her and the wizened men, who were still unaware of the woman's presence.

Sights set on Stoick, Astrid cringed as she forced the air from her lungs. "Chief!" she finally called, managing to still the anxiety in her voice.

Before all of the elders could turn, Snotlout impulsively grabbed Astrid's wrist and held it up in the air. "Uh, I found her, Stoick!" he proudly announced, though the crooked grin he flashed weakened as he noted Astrid's sour expression. "Just...just like I said I would..."

The chief glanced at Snotlout before following his arm to see a perturbed but upright Astrid. His head tilted down, Stoick's shoulders then rose and fell. "Oh, thank Odin…", he sighed deeply. Pushing back from the table to stand at his full height, he lumbered towards them as Astrid pulled her arm free and used it to smack Snotlout across the back of his head.

The young man rubbed his head, frowning as he readjusted his helmet.

As the chief drew closer, his gaze hardened on the young woman. "Astrid, where have you been?" he breathed with exasperation, delivered as a demand but softened with worry.

Trapped in the Chieftan's heavy gaze, Astrid could feel her throat begin to constrict. Her own stare wavered momentarily, unsure of what to say. "I…", she started, trying to ignore the room full of people intently listening for her response. But the only words that came to mind were the ones she knew she couldn't say. With a defeated sigh, she looked up at Stoick with a sheepish smile. "It's...a long story."

The room remained silent, with all eyes nervously shifting to the chief.

Stoick's eyes narrowed slightly as he scrutinized Astrid's expression. Finally, he gave a single slow nod. "Walk with me", he ordered lowly, stepping past her and marching towards the main chamber.

Turning her head follow his retreating form, Astrid's expression dropped in confusion. "But-"

The Chieftain stopped to look back at her firmly, his graying eyebrows creasing.

Sucking in her lips to hold back the tail end of her protest, Astrid exhaled through her nose. "Yes, sir", she muttered.

Satisfied, Stoick plodded out the room.

Growling under her breath, Astrid's gaze connected with Snotlout's as she turned. The young man appeared as uncertain as she was, offering only a half-shrug.

She then paused to give a quick nod of respect to the surrounding elders, who looked on with interest. But the one that caught her attention was Gobber, whose rock tooth jutted out of his mouth as he cringed. It was a look Astrid had seen the old blacksmith repeatedly direct at Hiccup whenever the boy found himself at the center of controversy. It did little to encourage her.

Briskly walking after the chief, Astrid closed the gap between them. Soon she was at his heels, and the pair walked through the Hall, neither acknowledging the stares that followed them as they exited the building. Holding her head high, she ignored the murmurs of the men and women who looked on.

Usually someone would give a shout of greeting to the chief as he strode through the village, but whatever expression he bore was enough to make them hold their tongues. Eventually the curious onlookers became too obvious, and a few stern looks from both members of the Haddock clan were enough to encourage them to return to their duties. Only a few found reasons to trail at a distance under the guise of work.

Having passed the center of the village, Astrid was relieved to leave their audience behind. The only other spectator was Stormfly, who cocked her head and squawked at her rider. The Nadder started to step forward to follow, but froze when Astrid gave a quick shake of her head. Mouth tightly drawn, the woman reluctantly motioned to the dragon to stay put. As much as she wanted to have her best friend at her side, it was apparent that the chief wished to speak without interruption.

She looked ahead, keeping in step with Stoick as she trailed him by several paces. He said nothing - only continued to trudge ahead, hands clasped behind his back as he moved along the path towards the western side of town. He finally slowed his pace, and came to a stop on the edge of a bluff.

Astrid slowly stepped to stand at his side, glancing up at the chief through fallen bangs. He didn't look at her, and instead fixed an intense stare at the village storehouse before them. With a deep sigh, he crossed his arms, looking on at the relatively new building, having been rebuilt after it and all of its contents were torched in the latest raid.

Slowly adjusting her gaze to fall on the storehouse, Astrid swallowed back the acidic taste from her nervous stomach. The uncomfortable silence was becoming too much. Brash and self-assured, she never gave a second thought to how individual people felt about her. As long as she embodied respectable tenets such as honor and strength, the quibbles others may have with her personality were not of her concern.

The one exception growing up was her father. There was nothing she hated more than having even the hint that she had somehow disappointed him. And as she looked at the heavy bags under Stoick's eyes, and the tightness of his features, she was acutely aware of just how much weight his disapproval carried. Lying to him felt unconscionable.

And yet.

"I was captured", she suddenly blurted out, keeping her eyes locked ahead.

The chief didn't move at first. After a moment's pause, Astrid saw his long beard swing in her periphery as he took a quick glance over his shoulder. He finally drew her gaze when he shifted to face her. "Outcasts?" he asked in a hushed tone, purposely keeping his voice down.

Astrid shook her head, eyes flicking up to meet Stoick's stare. "Dragon Hunters."

The old man's eyes widened. Blinking slowly, he gave the most minute shake of his head in disbelief. "How did you ever escape?"

Astrid knew the question was coming. She spent the entire flight back trying to prepare, all the while cursing Hiccup for putting her into the position to boldly lie to her chief.

"After a few days they got sloppy", she replied with an easy shrug. Her gaze returned to the storehouse, her discomfort easily indiscernible from the shame of of being caught unaware. "Stopped tightening my binds each night and let time pass between guarding shifts." Astrid looked back at Stoick, surprised to see him watching her intently, enthralled in her tale. "I had an opportunity and I took it." Unsure of what else to say, she simply sighed. "And...here we are."

The chief looked on in awe at the young warrior. Fear and worry were enmeshed in what she could only describe as a sort of pride in her ability to survive such an ordeal. But his mustache wriggled as he pulled his mouth back in thought. "And that's everything?" he prodded.

The thin accusation of his words was palpable; an assurance that she had shared everything that he needed to know to keep Berk safe. Feeling her lower jaw tremble, Astrid fought a wave of nausea. There was so much she wanted to tell him. That her efforts had not been in vain. That his son was alive and less than half a days flight from where they stood. She intimately knew the pain of losing family, and she had the power to give him a relief that she would give anything to feel. But as she imagined the joy that the bereaved father would feel, she could also see the look of betrayal in Hiccup's eyes. He had begged for her silence, and despite her better judgement, she agreed to leave things as they were. To trust that Hiccup's fears of shaming his father were valid, and that she was preventing Stoick from losing his son again. Astrid didn't understand it; she couldn't. But after receiving the unlikely gift of the young man's return, denying his request almost felt like an affront to the very gods that reunited them. So instead of releasing the pent up truth in her throat, she simply nodded.

Stoick's stillness was unnerving, and Astrid expected him to call her out on her lie. But his expression finally softened as he sighed, and one side of his mustache rose as he smiled lightly. "You gave us quite a fright, Astrid."

Shoulders slumped in guilt, Astrid forced a smile of her own. "I know, sir. I'm sorry." Her apology was heartfelt, but carried with it a remorse that she would never be able to fully express to him. "I promise, next time, I'll be more careful. And I won't be gone so long."

A humorless laugh rang deep in Stoick's chest. "No, you won't", he agreed. "Because there isn't going to _be_ a next time."

The finality of his words shook Astrid. "But, Chief!" she protested, trying to contain a growing and suspicious panic. "Please! I won't be go-"

With an emphatic shake of his head, Stoick interjected. "You're needed _here_ , Astrid." His arm swept up, open hand gesturing to the storehouse. " _All_ Berkian are needed. We barely have enough supplies to make it through the first half o' winter. And that's not even counting the dragons!"

The chief's words made Astrid aware of the creatures within her field of vision. At the bottom of the bluff stood one of the younger Zipplebacks, which restlessly agitated an old Monstrous Nightmare that wanted nothing more than to enjoy an undisturbed rest. It _was_ hard to ignore just how many more dragons came to Berk each year. Every Snoggletog they would leave, only to return with many babies in tow. Though the human population was stagnant, with regular losses and only a few infants born, there were fewer people to raise livestock and harvest their meager crops. While the dragons helped them make do, they needed to ensure that there was enough food to go around.

"T-then maybe we can find supplies off the island", she proposed, her desperate mind racing to find a solution. "Or if Johann doesn't feel safe coming to us then maybe we can fly to him."

"Astrid", Stoick sighed, closing weary eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You know why we can't take the dragons off the island. If they were ever seen..." His voice trailed as he shook his head and absently pressed at his temple. "We barely have enough for the Outcasts to raid at this point; an attack by any other tribe would level Berk to the ground."

Discouraged and frustrated, irritation crept into Astrid's tone. "Then what _can_ we do?"

The chief pulled his hand away from his face, raising an eyebrow at the young woman's cheek.

Realizing her overstep, Astrid's face reddened. "Sorry", she mumbled, consciously calming her voice. "What I meant was - if we can't get supplies away from Berk, and we don't have what we need here, then what options do we have?"

The Chieftain sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked on at the nearby dragons. "I don't know", he admitted. "It is a problem that I have yet to solve. One that _must_ be solved."

The pair watched as the Zippleback continued to harass the irritated Nightmare, using both heads to nip and bite incessantly.

"Otherwise", Stoick continued with a heavy tone, "we may have some very tough decisions to make. If there is only so much food to go around, I cannot take it from a child's mouth so that a dragon may live."

Though she understood and agreed with the chief's priorities, Astrid felt ill at the prospect of having to forsake the dragons, even in order to preserve their people. She could practically feel how hurt Hiccup would be, reminded that dragons remained expendable if the cost was human lives.

Lips pursed, Astrid watched the antagonized Nightmare's amber eyes narrow venomously at the Zippleback. It hit it's limit, and the dragon's skin erupted in a blaze as it roared fiercely at the young dragon. The Zippleback reared it's heads, hissing indignantly but taking a timid step back from the incensed elder.

The display brought a sigh to Astrid's lips. "If the dragons have nothing to eat, they'll get desperate", she noted flatly. Her eyes then flicked pointedly at Stoick. "We both know what desperate dragons are capable of."

Keeping his gaze on the dragons, Stoick warily eyed the Nightmare as it extinguished its flame and slunk away. "Aye", he agreed. "Vikings an' dragons are not so different in that way."

Astrid hummed in thought. "They'll be leaving before too long", she mused, raking her bangs back. Though that meant a new brood of babies after Snoggletog, she wondered if their brief departure could offer temporary relief to the tribe's waning supplies. Perhaps it would give her time to find a solution. Hopefully with someone else's help.

Stoick exhaled heavily. "An' until things improve", he grumbled, "it would be in their best interest if they stayed there."

Stiffening, Astrid turned to face him with wide eyes. "What?" The thought of not spending another holiday season without Stormfly was an unpleasant reality that she was slowly growing accustomed to. Imagining having to keep away from her beloved Nadder for an indeterminate amount of time felt unbearable. "No...there has to be another way."

The old man's mouth quirked into a sad smile. Meeting the woman's gaze he shook his head sympathetically. "You an' your friends know what it is to live a life at war with dragons. But even during those times, we managed to scrounge up enough food to sustain." The ends of his mouth dropped, creating a frown as his eyes unfocused. "When I was a boy", he murmured, "there were several years where food was unimaginably scarce. While Oswald of the Berserkers grew to be a reasonable man, he certainly didn't start that way. And his father was one o' the most cutthroat I've ever known. Between the dragons and a relentless war with the Berserkers, there wasn't enough food to go around."

Astrid frowned deeply, listening intently.

The chief's face darkened, and his crossed arms tightened tensely over his chest. "There were no sheep, or yak, or boars to butcher. Barely enough potatoes or roots to feed even a few families." His voice became low; nearly a whisper. "But there were a lot o' fallen dragons…"

Her breathing hitched as she absorbed his words. Jaw slacked in horror, Astrid took in air through her teeth to counteract the bile that threatened to rise from her throat. "You wouldn't…"

To her relief, Stoick shook his head. "I wouldn't", he confirmed, but sighed. "If I did I'd never be able to meet Hiccup's eye when I finally see him again in Valhalla."

Hearing him invoke his son's name made Astrid's heart twist with guilt.

" _But_ ", Stoick warned, "there are many of the elders who remember those times; who are still alive because our parents acted with desperation. And they won't hesitate to do the same for their families."

When Astrid didn't react, still frozen with shame, the chief slowly moved to place a hand on each of her shoulders. He then stooped down to look her in the eye. "I need you here, to help me keep that from happenin'. Whether I'm still leading this tribe - or anyone else for that matter..." The Chieftain's gaze unfocused momentarily at the uncertainty surrounding their people's future. Though his worry was evident, he hardened his expression as he again met Astrid's stare earnestly. "If that time ever comes, I need you to get the dragons away from Berk."

Holding the older man's gaze, overcome by his sincerity, Astrid felt a fresh sense of resolve. He was giving her permission to protect the dragons; what's more, she knew how to do that. Or at least who to go to. It only made her more determined to get back to Hiccup before things became that dire.

"I...understand, sir", she assured with a brisk nod. "I'll stay here. I'll do whatever is needed of me." Her stare then became more confident; almost defiant. "But I have to ask you to reconsider letting me travel off the island." Seeing the chief's expression tighten, she continued. "I'm certain there is a solution - but I'm not so sure it's here."

Pulling his lips into a tight frown, Stoick studied Astrid's determined expression. He knew the topic wouldn't die anytime soon. "We'll talk", he relented, though his stare held firm. He pulled his hands away from her shoulders. "Perhaps. After you take care of a few extra chores."

Astrid knew he was buying himself time; that she had a long way to go to convince him. Still, it was progress. "Sounds fair."

Stoick gave an amused smile. "Oh, we'll see if you still think so after you've mucked all o' the stables, helped Gobber fix every sword an' axe used in the last raid, watched the Larson's brood, sheared Sven's sheep, collected roots for Gothi, an' harvested the last o' Mildew's crops."

Hearing the growing list of demands, Astrid's face blanched with each item. By the time he reached the end, she looked as pale as the rising moon.

With a quiet chuckle, Stoick firmly clapped his hand to the woman's arm. "Glad to have you home", he said with genuine warmth.

As the chief slowly ambled back towards the Great Hall, Astrid stayed in place. Arms wrapped tightly around herself, she rubbed her hands against the pebbled skin of her arms. Finally alone, she looked out into the darkening sea, her gaze falling to the northwestern sky. With a sigh she stared straight at the horizon, as though she could somehow will herself to see miles and miles away.

* * *

"Missed a spot."

On her hands and knees as she vigorously scrubbed the stable floor, Astrid lifted her chin to glare at Snotlout through a part in her fallen bangs.

The young man sat perched on top of a barrel, slumped forward with his head lazily resting in his hand. His bored expression shifted to confusion as he registered the woman's glower. "Just trying to help", he claimed with a shrug.

"It wasn't helpful the first nine times", Astrid grumbled as she resumed running a coarse brush over the stone floor. "Why would _this_ time be any different?"

Snotlout frowned tightly. "Hey, don't pin that all on me!" he defended, "I've only said it four times!"

" _Five times_ ", Fishlegs interjected flatly from across the room, arms pulled into his chest as he kept his gaze locked on a small book in his hands. "Ruffnut is at three, and Tuffnut at two."

Ruffnut perked up slightly at the mention of her name, looking up at the young men while sitting cross-legged on the floor. She scratched at Barf's face as he laid his head at her side.

Meanwhile, Tuffnut lounged against Belch's neck as he picked at something wedged between his own teeth. "Eh", he grunted at Fishlegs with passive acknowledgement, "but, hey, who's counting?"

At this his sister's brow crumpled as she shot Tuffnut an irritated stare. "Uh, _he is_ ", Ruffnut noted incredulously as she pointed toward Fishlegs. "He _literally_ just counted, idiot."

Examining a wad of gunk he pulled from his mouth, Tuffnut rolled his eye with exasperation before returning and irked glance. "And I said that _figuratively_ , Ruffnut."

The surprisingly heated tone of their voices led Fishlegs to look up from the book, and he shifted his gaze between both twins with concern. "Guys, it's okay", he soothed.

"No, it's not okay!" Ruffnut argued, holding her glare on her brother. "Why do you _always_ have to get the last word in, even if it's just to say something stupid?"

Snotlout groaned with a shake of his head. "Aaaand here we go..."

Tuffnut turned to his side to scowl at Ruffnut. " _Because_ I'm always thinking", he testily explained as he tapped his finger to his temple. "And everything I think has to come out of my mouth! You _know_ this!"

As the sibling's tempers flared, their dragon's heads began to turn on each other as well. Belch bore his teeth and growled, emitting a series of small sparks. In response, Barf snarled defensively while exhaling thin wisps of gas.

Astrid's nostrils flared as she detected the familiar scent. Realizing how close they were to triggering an explosion, she jumped up to her feet in a panic. "Whoa! _Whoa_! Stop!" she ordered as she stepped in-between the feuding Thorstons.

Snotlout and Fishlegs quickly took notice as well, and each hurriedly approached one the dragon's two heads, struggling to pull them apart.

The intervention was enough to distract the Zippleback, and the twins were forced to acknowledge Astrid as she stood in their line of sight.

Still feeling the rush of adrenaline, Astrid was ready to lash out at them for their carelessness. But as she stared critically at each of them, she couldn't ignore their ashen complexions, and how exhausted they looked. As with all Berkians, their resilience was beginning to wear thin and it was becoming incredibly easy to trigger a fight.

Astrid's cheeks puffed out before she released a deep exhale. "Please, knock it off", she sighed wearily, crossing her arms as she loosely held the wet brush in one hand. "You're not mad at each other - you're just hungry. And tired."

The twins cast her a doubtful glance, but then warily met the other's gaze. Though still sore at the other, neither seemed to feel the same intensity as before.

Relaxing her own posture, Astrid took a small step back so that they had a clear view of each other.

The siblings stared uncomfortably at one another. Biting the edge of her lip, Ruffnut cracked her knuckles as she sighed. "S'rry", she finally mumbled, looking up at Tuffnut with embarrassment.

Tuffnut scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah", he muttered weakly. "Me too." He then gave his sister a small smile. "We good?"

Ruffnut's mouth quirked into an impish smile. "Duh."

And with that, the tension in the room quickly dissipated. Even the Zippleback visibly relaxed, no longer holding their necks at a rigid angle but resuming their usual slacked appearance. Fishlegs smiled with relief as he carefully released his grip on Barf's neck, while Snotlout briskly pulled his hands away from Belch's horns.

Glad to have that situation diffused, Astrid stifled a yawn as she dropped back to her knees, returning her focus to agitating a stubborn stain of what she prayed was dried fish blood. The others continued to quietly chat, but she actively ignored them in the interest of completing her chore as quickly as possible.

Since Stoick had assigned her punishment, she wasted no time in starting to chip away at the oppressive list of tasks. As much as she hated it, she knew she would have no chance of even discussing another trip off the island until she paid the price.

Scrubbing the stables was the first one to tackle because it was the one she dreaded the most. After years of inconsistent maintenance as _certain_ members of the team always conveniently forgot to cover their shifts, the task was as daunting as it was disgusting. To add insult to injury, the three who regularly shirked their duties suddenly found time to idly watch and provide commentary as she cleaned.

Fishlegs arrived shortly after and had attempted to help, but was shooed away by Gobber per the chief's orders. So the young man stood nearby, providing conversation to distract from the menial work as he thumbed through one of Hiccup's old journals - the last one he wrote detailing his observations of the mysterious Night Fury.

With each turn of the page Fishlegs would audibly comment under his breath, with the occasional gasp or 'ooooh' in intrigue.

Hearing his excited chatter, Ruffnut arched an eyebrow as she observed him. "So is there anything _actually_ interesting in there, or are you just geeking out over nothing again?"

Chuckling at Ruffnut's question, Fishlegs grinned as he eagerly tapped the open page with his index finger. "Oh, this is _far_ from nothing, I assure you. If Hiccup's measurements are correct - and I have no reason to doubt them - then a Night Fury's wingspan is proportionally longer than any known species of dragon! Couple that with thinner tapered spines, and an aerodynamic build, it's no wonder we've never seen them before!"

As enthusiastic as Fishlegs was, Ruffnut's expression held equal disinterest. "Oh. Soooo, nothing?" she concluded with a flat shrug. "Got it."

Fishlegs smile loosened to a disappointed frown. "You've seen the most legendary dragon in our history - one that even Bork himself could never find - and that was _nothing_?"

"No, _that_ was awesome", Tuffnut corrected as his sister begrudgingly nodded in agreement. "But who cares how big his mighty, majestic wings were? It's useless info, dude."

Fishlegs balked, offended. "It's really not", he insisted, frustrated with his team's lack of interest. "If we can understand more about Toothless, and Night Furies in general, we may be able to find others." Pulling his lips to the side in thought, Fishlegs turned a page. "Though", he admitted, "it is strange that we haven't seen any others in all this time. I'm honestly starting to wonder if there even are any left."

A harsh scoff sounded from across the room. "Yeah? Well, good riddance..." Snotlout muttered darkly.

Astrid paused at the sound of his voice, surprised to hear his commentary. Snotlout rarely spoke of that day on Dragon Island, and whenever it was brought up, he usually found an excuse to leave the room. But today he showed no sign of budging from his seat.

"Last thing we need is more of those evil bastards swooping down around here", he continued with a sneer.

The remark made Astrid tense, and she tightened her grip on the brush. "He's not evil", she asserted as she resumed her scrubbing. "I'm sure he thought he was protecting him." Realizing that she may have sounded suspiciously assured, she made a point to shrugged dismissively. "Or, something."

Holding his gaze on Astrid, Snotlout scoffed before looking away. "Yeah, some protector", he grumbled. "Takes the guy's leg and then drags him off to finish the job."

Astrid's brow furrowed in annoyance. She opened her mouth to argue but Ruffnut jumped in first.

"That's not what happened", Ruffnut growled at Snotlout. "Stop acting like you know anything!"

Snotlout met her glare with his own. "Well I _know_ what I saw", he shot back, growing more terse. "The stupid demon carried him off like a sheep! Or a yak. Or anything else it's stolen over the years!"

As the two held each other in fierce glares, Fishlegs looked on, lips pursed in contemplation. "I don't know...it just doesn't make sense", he mused quietly. "Toothless fought the Red Death for us! H-Hiccup wouldn't have survived the fall without him; so why save him just to hurt him?"

The room was silent, no one knowing how to answer. Even Snotlout broke his combative stare, instead crossing his arms defensively as he glared down at the ground.

Fishlegs glanced back at the journal as he shook his head. "We don't know hardly anything about Night Furies...m-maybe that's just how they react when another is dying? Maybe he knew Hiccup was..." He then looked over at Astrid, suddenly self-conscious of the topic.

There it was; the piteous look that always made Astrid uncomfortable. "You can say it, Fishlegs", she sighed. "He was dying." And she wasn't lying; he really was. Despite knowing that Hiccup somehow survived, it still stung to even say the words outloud.

Snotlout replied with a harsh, derisive laugh. "Yeah, the beast made sure of that", he muttered bitterly.

Balling up her fists, Ruffnut swung her head to glower venomously at Snotlout. "Shut! Up!"

The man's mouth hung open, appalled. "It killed my cousin!" Snotlout spat as he stood from the barrel to fully face her. "Forgive me for not being a fan!"

Jaw clenched, Ruffnut quickly scrambled to her feet as she held Snotlout in a disgusted glare. "Whatever...I'm outta here", she announced through her teeth. She then looked back to the others, making a point to ignore Snotlout. "Later", she muttered.

Everyone watched the furious woman as she passed Snotlout, sticking out her elbow and shoving him roughly in the side before exiting the room.

While Snotlout rubbed his offended gut, Tuffnut whistled lowly. "Well. That was...something."

Shaking his head, Snotlout looked to Tuffnut. "Your sister's nuts", he grumbled.

Though he nodded slightly, Tuffnut looked towards the stable door with a sympathetic stare. "Yeah", he drawled as he scratched at his chest. "Ever since Mom...well, y'know...she gets weird about death and stuff now."

The mention of Gunnvor Thorston brought a frown to Astrid's lips, taking her back to that tragic morning. Although she had been a housewife who was one of many villagers who perished during that deadly raid, she was regarded as one of the day's most courageous heroes. A collapsing retaining wall nearly crushed a small band on warriors - Ruffnut was among them. But her life was spared when she was forcibly pushed out of a boulder's path by her mother's hands. Gunnvor died a savior, but Ruffnut had understandably never been quite the same since.

A reflective silence hung in the air. With that Tuffnut shrugged and patted his hand against Belch's neck. "Guess we better turn in", he sighed as he gave a quick wave over his shoulder to the group. "See ya tomorrow."

Everyone muttered their goodbyes as Tuffnut and the Zippleback left the room.

Fishlegs exhaled as he closed Hiccup's journal. "I'd better get home too", he noted quietly with a tilt of his head towards the door.

With a brisk nod, Astrid turned her head slightly to offer a small smile. "Night", she called back before quickly resuming her scrubbing.

The padding of Fishlegs boots faded away, leaving her alone with Stormfly and Snotlout. The latter stood by quietly, only watching her as she worked.

Several minutes passed in silence and Astrid moved to the next section of the stable in need of a deep cleaning. After dunking the brush in a bucket of crisp seawater, she noticed that Snotlout shifted to stand closer to her.

"You're not leaving again", he finally stated.

The decisiveness of his words surprised her. He wasn't usually so brazen as to start making demands, least of all to her. "I am", Astrid replied, keeping her face down to avoid any slips. "At some point."

Watching the woman carefully, Snotlout subtly ran his hand over the spot Ruffnut struck. "He's gone", he muttered. "You know that, right?"

Exhaling deeply, Astrid shifted to sit on her folded legs, looking up at him with tired eyes. As much as she wanted to inform him otherwise, she was yet again trapped into silence. "What do you want, Snot?"

The young man shifted uncomfortably under her stare. "I don't..." he sighed, crossing his arms as he frowned. "I just don't like you leaving all the time. And why? Because you think Hiccup could still be alive?" He looked down at Astrid, expecting an answer. When he received only silence, he shrugged. "It's getting weird", he added bluntly, "and you're gonna get yourself killed."

The slight dig at her sanity momentarily raised her ire. While Astrid knew everyone questioned her seemingly blind insistence that Hiccup could have survived his dire injuries, Snotlout had always been her most vocal critic. For nearly a year after the battle she barely spoke to him; too insecure in her own doubts to be able to handle the added weight of his judgement. As time passed and she settled into her new-found role as a member of the Haddock clan, she was forced to have more frequent contact with her new family's kin. It was, to say the least, uneasy for a time. But with the hardships that Berk faced, those who survived became more enmeshed and relied on one another for survival. And as a fellow warrior with a surprising amount of insight on the tribe's inner-workings, Snotlout became an unlikely ally to her. She knew he still disapproved of her spontaneous outings, but he usually made a point to hold his tongue out of respect.

Looking up at the young man's face, she considered an audacious option. Snotlout was capable of keeping a secret - assuming he somehow benefited from it. It was tempting to consider the possibility of having someone on her side, especially when that someone could potentially sway the council in her favor. Despite the fact that he wasn't specifically held in the highest regard, his family name was. And that may be enough to get her the clearance she needed.

It was extremely risky, and in the moment she felt too exhausted to consider every potential consequence. But that didn't mean she couldn't explore whether he may be sympathetic to her cause.

"I don't know what's out there", she finally admitted, offering a one-shouldered shrug. "Maybe he is out there; maybe not. Maybe there's food, or medicine, or better weapons that could get us through another year." She looked up at Snotlout pointedly. "Whether its Hiccup, or food, or anything else - how can I _not_ look for anything that could help Berk? **"**

Snotlout watched her carefully. Astrid expected him to jump straight into a debate, but was surprised when he instead pondered her words. "Maybe...", he murmured dubiously.

The edge of Astrid's lip quirked, sensing an in. "Aren't you even a _little_ curious about what's off this island?"

The question caught Snotlout off-guard, causing him to raise his brows in surprise. Blinking long eyelashes, he pursed his lips in thought. "Yeah", he admitted with a apathetic shrug. His expression then grew troubled. "But so was Hiccup...and look where that got him."

Astrid readjusted to settle on her hip, taking some strain off of her fatigued legs. Hearing the young man's uncertainty forced her to hold back a disappointed sigh. She used to always be able to count on Snotlout to follow along on any adventure. While she appreciated that he had matured some over the years, she wished it hadn't been at the expense of his grit and mettle.

"Well", she reasoned, "maybe he knew it was worth the risk." Noticing the doubt in Snotlout's stare, she tilted her chin up confidently. "I'll bet if he were here, he'd want us to do the same."

Arching one eyebrow, Snotlout huffed without humor. "Yeah, well, it's not like we can ask him, can we?" With that he began to turn towards the stable door.

Astrid frowned. "Snot..."

He froze mid-step in response to her call. Letting his shoulders fall, Snotlout turned to give her an imploring glance. "...I can't stop you from doing something stupid", he sighed, defeated. "Just, _please_ , be careful."

Though offended at his lack of faith, Astrid reluctantly softened at his sincerity. "Always am", she assured.

Snotlout rolled his eyes slightly, forcing a weak smile. "Yeah, sure...", he murmured. Giving her a final contemplative glance, he offered a brisk nod. "'Night, then."

Watching him slowly turn and trudge towards the exit, Astrid shifted back to rest on her knees. "Night", she echoed quietly.

And with that, she and Stormfly were alone. The Nadder yawned in exhaustion, prompting Astrid to smile gratefully at her loyal friend. "Almost done, girl", she promised. "Not too much longer."

Stormfly grumbled in disbelief, shaking her head from side to side before resting her beak to her chest. Her golden eyes grew distant and glazed as her fatigue set in, and she soon nodded off, leaving Astrid with nothing to distract herself from her uncertain thoughts.

She tried to focus on the rhythmic friction of the brush bristles against the ground, occasionally falling into an almost meditative state. But every time her knuckle scraped against stone or she felt a twinge in her back, she was pulled back to reality and forced to acknowledge her present situation.

For the good or the bad, she was home. Life there was difficult, but it was a daily challenge that she was well-accustomed to. She knew every trail on the island; each rock or tree she passed. She knew that when the Terrible Terrors crowed from the roof that the first rays of the sun could be seen. There was a consistency and predictability that a fundamental part of her found comforting. That security had been rocked since the "death" of their tribe's heir and nearly destroyed with the loss of her father and many others at the hands of the Outcasts. But her tribe sustained and carried on, giving her the strength to do the same. She had friends and a patchwork family that she had built over time. They needed her and, as much as she prided her independence, she could admit that she needed them too.

But it wasn't all she needed. When she repeatedly set-out on unreasonable missions to find Hiccup, she recognized that she was gambling something tangible for what was - at best - an improbable fantasy. Whether it was for closure, a thirst for answers, or to validate her own outrageous hope, she was driven by something she didn't entirely understand. While she stubbornly clung to forced optimism that he could still be out there, Astrid was also open to broader discovery. Her time away from Berk was a much needed respite from their harsh realities, and if she couldn't find Hiccup, she prayed she could at least return with something that could pull their village from the brink of collapse.

The night she woke up in Hiccup's hut, she was certain it was an apparition. Perhaps a dream; maybe an illusion brought on by dehydration. She even considered for a moment that she had slipped from the mortal realm and found herself in an afterlife of her own creation. But she quickly realized that that couldn't be, as the person before her exceeded the paper-thin image she held in her mind. The boy she set out to find was a simplified caricature; the man she discovered was far more real and complex. He was flawed and imperfect; broken in a way that made him even more human than what she had envisioned.

Now having found him, and admittedly still fully absorbing who exactly _he_ was, that growing need became even more intense. Upon the fragile framework of affection that she had built on faded memories and artifacts from his past, a genuine connection had formed - one unlike she had ever experienced before. Having to sunder that bind, even temporarily, was more difficult than she had expected. Then again, she didn't allow herself to believe that he would let her return to their flailing homeland alone. As weak as it made her feel, she wished she could have persuaded him to grasp just how much she needed him to be there - for Stoick. For Berk. And yes, for her.

There was a lot Astrid felt she needed in that moment. Nearly all of it was unobtainable. Wiping the back of her damp hand against strained eyes, she slowly accepted that the only need that she had any hope of sating that evening was sleep.

* * *

It was just before dawn when Astrid finally stumbled into the Haddock's hall. Desperate to remove the layer of grime that covered her after mucking the stables, she hurriedly dunked herself into the ocean's frigid waters before she dared set foot in the house. Freezing but at least no longer steeped in filth, she bid Stormfly goodnight and quickly entered the dark hall.

A low fire burned in the pit, providing nearly enough light to see where she stepped. Astrid nearly passed the kitchen before detecting the faintest scent of food. The smell barely entered her nostrils before she began to salivate. Stomach growling, she ventured closer, excited to find a plate waiting for her at the table. A few thin slices of yak and boiled potato was a meager offering, but she eagerly accepted it knowing it was likely more than the chief ate that night.

Taking a chunk of potato between her fingers and popping it in her mouth, Astrid grasped the plate and quietly walked through the house. Stoick's steady snores filled the space, and she carefully tiptoed past his door to the stairs leading to her room. Their room.

Her hand slowly guided the door close, keeping it from slamming shut. The moonlight shone through the window and exaggerated every angle of the room. Taking small, fluid steps, Astrid carefully took in the subtle details of the simple setting. She had been in that space everyday for two years; knew every divot in the walls and knot in the floor. But looking around, it somehow didn't feel the same as it had only days before.

Despite knowing the boy (to some degree) her entire life, she had never actually seen Hiccup in his home. Over the years she found herself occasionally looking around and wondering what his day-to-day life must have been like when he lived in that room. Had he been an early riser or a night owl? Did he spend a lot of time at his desk, or do most of his work from his cramped space in the forge? Even as she laid awake at night, she would wonder if he slept on his side the way she did, and if the bed's uneven pallet used to make him toss and turn.

There were a few books scattered about the room the day Astrid first moved in. A few looked as though they had been halfheartedly stacked by Hiccup's father after his disappearance; the fact that a couple still sat undisturbed made her wonder if the bereaved man had simply abandoned the task mid-way. It took her several days before she felt comfortable enough to collect them all and place them neatly on the shelf, though she made a point to keep the earmarked pages intact. Her first winter in the home brought a week of heavy snow that prevented anyone from venturing outside. Trapped and unspeakably bored, she had thumbed through each book several times, paying especially close attention to the pages with the corners folded in. In truth, she struggled to follow some of the books as they exceeded her reading level. Though she was fairly literate, her drive to learn how to read was largely focused on the runes that allowed her to read the Book of Dragons and little more. And what she did understand, she found to be quite dull. But she spent many idle hours trying to figure out what would have peaked Hiccup's interest. These sorts of little mind games helped to numb the moments of loneliness that seeped in from time to time, and kept her from having to fully mourn the loss of someone she almost knew.

But now, Astrid could look around without feeling like a trespasser in someone else's life. She knew him; _really_ knew him. Hiccup would sleep late into the day if allowed, and he spent almost every waking minute in the forest or working in the forge. He slept on his back, no matter the terrain, and once asleep, he barely moved a muscle all night. She knew he was endlessly fascinated by a variety of things and absorbed every book he could get his hands on. While he stubbornly avoided speaking to live people, his travels lead him to various artifacts and tomes that introduced him to novelties far beyond anything she had personally experienced. His inquisitive mind was no longer limited to the pages of the few books he was able to access on Berk - it was a small wonder how much more appealing that must have been for him than a modest little room on an isolated island.

As she balanced her plate in one hand, she used the other to tug at her tunic as the fabric uncomfortably bunched against her damp skin. Smoothing the material down, her fingertips brushed against the top of one of the metal skulls lining her skirt. The action jogged her memory, and she carefully dug her thumb under the plating to retrieve the chunk of sunstone Hiccup had given her. Smiling fondly at the translucent rock, Astrid lifted it up to one of her eyes - closing the other so that she could peer through it.

Carefully placing the plate on her lap, Astrid continued to look around the room, but this time through the unusual perspective of the sunstone. While the moonlight wasn't quite bright enough to reveal vibrant details, the faint ghost of a reflection that carried through created an otherworldly effect. Mesmerized, Astrid slowly moved the stone as she observed the resulting image. She then pulled the sunstone away from her eye, and absorbed just how plain her familiar surroundings seemed in comparison.

Every piece of furniture stood in the same position it had been in the day she moved in. She had been encouraged to make changes; to customize the room to her own needs. But the wistful glance that Stoick gave every time he poked his head in prevented her from doing anything that ever made the room seem like it wasn't Hiccup's anymore. After all, she reasoned, he _would_ return one day, and he deserved to have a piece of his former life still intact when he did.

Now she knew that he could indeed return. He just simply chose not to.

Astrid swallowed thickly; partly due to the dry meat but mostly to force down the growing lump that formed in her throat. Her emotions always ran hot and cold, and this had been an extraordinarily disorienting experience. On the one hand, she was elated, and vindicated, because he was alive. But the incredible relief she felt was tainted by the fact that the only major barrier remaining was his own refusal to return. And while she now knew for certain that we was alive, she also was acutely aware of the dangerous conditions he chose to live under. It was a comfort that Toothless would always be loyally at his side, but she still worried about the many hazards that came from living in the elements. Dying from starvation, dehydration, exposure, or infection was not an unusual fate for those who chose a nomadic lifestyle, especially without the support of their tribe. Add in the fact that the young man was Hel-bent on making reckless decisions each day, and Astrid had more than enough reason to worry.

Despite her anxious, Astrid's weary body couldn't muster the energy to stay awake any longer. Taking the last bite of her meal, she placed the plate aside and walked to the dresser to find something clean and warm to wear to bed. The first thing she saw was the old bearskin cloak unceremoniously shoved into the corner. She couldn't help but smile and wondered whether she should follow-through with Hiccup's wish to destroy the hated cape.

Groping around the dresser, her fingers brushed a familiar and thickly knit fabric. A sharp tug pulled the green tunic from the drawer and she held it between her fingers for a moment. The wool was heavier than what she wore and worked well on colder days. Not to mention the tactile memory brought a much-needed comfort.

Placing the tunic on the side of the bed, she undressed and quickly pulled the garment over her head. The wood creaked as Astrid sat on the bed and shifted her weight to pull off her boots before settling down to her side. Her hand lazily groped behind her until she clutched the woolen blanket and pulled it tightly over her frame.

As she tried to drift to sleep, exhausted from her journey, Astrid couldn't manage to get comfortable. The uncomfortable pallet beneath her felt especially unbearable after knowing the feeling of sleeping on soft cushions. But worse was the emptiness of the bed - something that felt so normal only a week earlier suddenly felt foreign. Wrong.

Desperate to fall asleep, she shifted to her back, then to her other side. Unsatisfied, she finally grabbed the pillow from beneath her head, rolling it and placing it alongside her. Arms wrapped around it, she laid the side of her face on the cushion as she curled her knees in. It wasn't warm, and it didn't rise and fall with human breath. There was no deep reverberation against her ear from speech or laughter. It wasn't right. But it would do, for now.

* * *

 _The initial elation from the discovery that Hiccup's heart still beat was rapidly tempered by the realization of how grave his injury was._

 _The grown-ups debated about what to do. Some felt it would be safest to get him on one of the surviving ships; worth the slower trip. The teens repeatedly suggested taking him by dragon-back, arguing that it was the only expedient method. But the adults were wary of placing their fragile heir on the back of a dragon, with only another fifteen-year-old to secure him for the long ride._

 _Disagreement soon became arguing, and then passionate fighting. Sitting on the rocky shores of Dragon Island, Astrid looked down at Hiccup's deathly pale face, his features slack in an unnatural way. Her eyes timidly wandered down to his legs. No, she reminded herself: leg. While the wool tunic wrapped tightly around the remnants of his spindly limb shielded the gut-wrenching injury, the dark crimson blood that seeped through the fabric was enough to remove any illusion of hope. He was dying._

 _Her fingers twisted together nervously in her lap. A low groan prompted her to look up into large, half-lidded green eyes that locked onto Hiccup's prone form. Toothless lay several feet away, grunting and whining as he tried to snake closer to the boy. But three men carefully held the dragon in place while Gobber tended to the broken contraption on the Night Fury's tail. The old Viking swore and muttered, scratching his head as he tried to identify the shattered pieces that had welded together within the Red Death's flame._

 _As Toothless became more agitated, eyes darting between the screaming men and Hiccup, Astrid noticed the pupils of his eyes thinning. His whimpers turned to grunts, and his chest heaved as his breathing quickened._

 _There was something feral about him that immediately put Astrid on edge. It was too close to the untamed demon of lightning and death that she saw when she first laid eyes on him. "Toothless…" she warned, swallowing her own fear as she reached across to plant her hand on the other side of Hiccup so that she stretched over the boy protectively._

 _With the yelling behind her, Astrid barely heard the sound of Toothless' prosthetic snapping open, or Gobber's surprised shout. The next thing she knew, Toothless leapt forward, pouncing on top of them. Astrid expected to be tossed aside and threw herself over Hiccup, ready to roll away with the him. But when she attempted to jerk away, she realized that they were caught in the dragon's grip as he wrapped his legs around both of them._

 _With a quick snarl at the startled adults, Toothless flapped his wings and began to lift off the ground._

 _Feeling the firm earth disappear beneath her, Astrid began to kick wildly. "Toothless!" she shouted in dismay, smacking the side of the Night Fury with her open palm. "No! Please!", she begged, watching in horror as Hiccup's head tilted back. "Put us down!"_

 _But her pleas were unheard - or perhaps unacknowledged. The Night Fury didn't launch straight up, instead wobbling side to side as he struggled to gain altitude. They were still several feet above the ground, with Astrid desperately trying to pull Hiccup's limp body from the dragon's grip before they were too high up to risk it. With a final tug she flew out of the Night Fury's grip, feeling Hiccup slip between her fingers as she fell towards the ground._

 _The wind was knocked out of her as she landed on her back, graying her vision for a moment. Taking a gasping breath to refill her lungs, she twist to her side, overcome by the ache of her spine. As she heard the sound of shouts and heavy footfalls approaching, she could only stare up in shock as she watched Toothless disappear into the grey horizon with Hiccup still in his grasp._

 _Fresh tears filled her eyes, and her gulping breath mixed with choked sobs. She barely noticed when her father gingerly hooked his arms underneath her, bringing her to his chest._

 _"Go after them!" she heard Stoick desperately cry._

 _There was a sickening silence, with only a few coughs and mumbling. "S-sir?" she heard Fishlegs squeak, his voice trembling. "With all due respect...i-it's a Night Fury."_

 _Pressing her face into her father's fur vest, Astrid tried to focus on the soft tickling of the hair against her nose rather than the chief's unintelligible protests interspersed among broken prayers to the gods._

 _An unbalanced gait approached, and Astrid clenched her fists. She knew it was coming; the voice of reason that she didn't want to hear. Squeezing her eyes painfully tight, she tried to drown out Gobber's shuddered voice._

 _"Stoick. He's gone."_

* * *

More than a week had passed since Astrid's sudden late return to Berk. Stoick sat at his kitchen table, a pile of scrolls to his right with one rolled out in front of him. With a hand absently stroking his beard in thought, his eyes narrowed in scrutiny, occasionally pausing to mark the parchment with a worn charcoal pen.

The hall door opened and shut, and the chief didn't bother looking up as the village blacksmith wandered into his kitchen before approaching the table.

"So tell me, ol' friend", Gobber started pleasantly, placing a low tankard of ale before the chief. "Is your eyesight startin' to go or has age finally softened your mind?"

Stoick raised a graying brow, his thick red mustache emphasizing a frown as he gave a muted glare. With a deep sigh, he gazed back down at his work. "I'd ask what you're going on about", he grumbled, "but you're going to tell me anyway, so just spit it out."

Taking a swig of his own tankard before roughly dropping it to the table, Gobber grunted as he settled down into a chair. "What's wit' keeping the lass tied to the island?"

The chief barely reacted, only shrugged without pausing or looking up from the table. "I just don't think it's healthy for her to spend her time flying off to gods-know-where."

"But it's _her_ time to spend", Gobber argued, tapping the tabletop with his hook. "She tends to the academy, manages the dragons, helps you whenever you ask…"

Finally looking away from the scroll, Stoick tilted his head to cast a weary stare. "That's just it. She's a young woman now, and she still insists on using her rare free time on a hopeless cause." Shaking his head, the chieftain gave a sad smile. "Believe me, I'm touched that my Hiccup left such an impact on her - there were many days I worried that no one would take the time to see what a special lad he really was. But not only is Hiccup... _gone_ , she's letting her life fade away as well. She needs to find her own way an' live the life she's blessed to have."

Leaning his head back as he rolled his eyes upward, Gobber bent forward to lock gazes with his friend. "Open your eyes, man. What do you think she's doin'?"

The blacksmith's exasperated tone caught Stoick's attention, and he blinked rapidly as he stared at Gobber in confusion.

With an impatient scoff, Gobber shook his head. "Gone fer days at a time", he noted. "Comes back late an' disheveled with a cockamamie story about _Dragon Hunters_. Don't get me wrong, the lass is fierce, but you know the Hunter type...they're ruthless an' will do anything to make a profit. There's no way she could have fought off a ship of 'em, even with her Nadder."

Stoick looked down in thought, humming in acknowledgement of the other man's skepticism. He began to wonder if there was a telltale waver to Astrid's voice when she told of her narrow escape, or if these fresh suspicions only tampered his memory.

"An'", Gobber added, "she swings back an' forth between melancholy an' smiling like I haven't seen in years. Maybe ever." With both elbows on the table, Gobber leaned forward to stare intently at Stoick. "Did you know that Snotlout an' Hookfang almost caught the Academy on fire, again, an' she _laughed_ about it?"

Stoick raised his brow in surprise.

"Yeah", Gobber echoed with a nod. "Mark my words", he declared, pointing his hook at Stoick, "there's a boy involved."

Pulling his lips to the side in doubt, Stoick scratched at his chin. "Well, if that were true, why wouldn't she tell me?"

"She's married to your son", Gobber reasoned. "Honestly, you think Astrid, a girl who concerns herself with honor, is going to waltz up to her husband's father to say she's carrying on with another man?" He took a heavy gulp of ale, then loosely gestured with the tankard in hand. "Maybe bring it up casually over a nice roast mutton at the dinner table?"

Stoick sighed deeply. "I suppose not", he rumbled, looking down at the table as he carefully considered the possibility.

"I mean, _maybe_ she'd drop a hint after the second round of drinks", Gobber added, looking into his cup as he swirled its contents. "Likely cider since it pairs so nicely with mutton..."

"Yes, I am his father", Stoick murmured to himself, ignoring Gobber, "but I just hoped she could talk to me as a daughter."

Meanwhile, a soft smile graced Gobber's lips as he looked off dreamily. "Especially if the roast had those nice little potatoes that Mrs. Ack tosses in sometimes-"

Stoick's head then snapped up, leveling a stern frown. "Gobber, focus."

"Right", Gobber said sheepishly, clearing his throat. "Sorry."

The irritation on Stoick's face faded, replaced with a shamed frown. "I...it's no secret. I have a lot of regrets where Hiccup is concerned. This has been something of a second chance for me." He huffed quietly, actively steadying his voice. "Knowing now how taken he was with her, it's easy to forget and imagine that they really could have married, given the chance." He sighed, massaging his heavy brow. With a sad shake of his head, Stoick met his friend's stare. "I really _did_ want Hiccup to be happy, Gobber. An' I want her to be happy."

Giving a sympathetic frown, Gobber placed his elbow on the table as he leaned forward. "An' you're keeping her away from that. She may bend the rules at times, but she'd never disobey you outright."

Pausing for a moment, Stoick finally nodded, leaning back into his chair. "Aye", he agreed with an exhale, "she isn't Hiccup."

Lifting his mug in agreement, Gobber tipped his head back and downed the last gulp of brew.

"An' I suppose I _do_ worry about what will happen to her later in life", Stoick acknowledged. "I'm not getting any younger, an' when my time comes, I don't want her to be alone."

Offering a bob of his head in accord, Gobber wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he carefully examined the chieftain. "With your stress an' temper, I give it three years", the blacksmith guessed casually. "Tops."

At this, Stoick scowled at his friend in offense.

Unfazed, Gobber quirked an eyebrow. "Two if you keep glarin' like that", he warned.

With another sigh, the chief shook his head. "Alright...", he relented. "I'll talk to her tonight at dinner."

Gobber smiled, pleased. "Great!" he exclaimed, using the table as leverage to push himself up to his feet. "You find the girl, an' I'll look into that roast."

* * *

She expected to find a note waiting for her when she finally returned to the sunstone island. Maybe even a map. An excited Night Fury was a surprise, but a very welcomed one.

As Stormfly touched down, Astrid beamed at the sight of the onyx dragon happily bounding towards them. The Nadder responded with a high trill, then bounced her head and chittered as Toothless skid to a stop in front of her. The Night Fury warbled loudly, shaking his head side-to-side as Stormfly threw her head back in a joyous squawk.

Still perched in her saddle, Astrid smiled as she scanned the area, knowing that Toothless' rider couldn't be far behind. Sure enough, her gaze fell on Hiccup's lanky form as he slowly ambled towards her. Though when she met his gaze, it didn't reflect the same excitement in hers.

Arms crossed tightly over his chest, Hiccup looked up at her, frowning. Almost angry. "You lied", he called out bluntly.

Taken aback, Astrid found herself balanced between worry and righteous indignation. "What?"

But then she saw it; the slightest twist of his lips. With a quick sweep of his hand he motioned towards his hair. "You said you'd be back before those stupid braids fell out", he reminded accusingly. "That was _four_ days ago."

Seeing through his facade, Astrid tried not to let her relief show as she returned an apathetic shrug. "Well, then you must have been doing something foolish and reckless", she retorted coolly as she slid off her saddle.

Hiccup was smirking now, tilting his head up confidently. "Or your braiding sucks."

With her feet back on the ground, Astrid looked up and scoffed in offense. "My braiding can stand up to wars and months at sea. If yours couldn't make it through two weeks, that's on you."

The pair held their defiant stares, willing the other to crack first. Though both struggled to keep a straight face, neither fully broke character.

Their standoff was temporarily derailed when a rough nudge to Astrid's side prompted her to look down just in time to see Toothless shove his face into her hand. Smiling, she ran her palms over the dragon's face. "I'm surprised you're here", she noted to Hiccup, casting a glance his way. "I thought you guys were going to move."

Nodding his head, Hiccup prodded the dirt with his prosthetic. "Eh, we were", he admitted, quickly glancing out at the sea. He then smiled towards Toothless, who's tongue happily draped out of the corner of his mouth. "But, we talked it over and decided we'd rather stay."

With a final pat to the dragon's jaw, Astrid placed her hands on her hips and scanned their surroundings. As far as she could tell, everything looked exactly the same as when she left - no sign of shelter, defenses, or anything that she would consider essential. "I like what you've done with the place", she quipped, sending Hiccup a playful smirk.

The young man scoffed, placing his hand to his chest. "Uh, excuse me?" he replied with mock offense that contrasted his smile. "I have been _extremely_ busy."

A puff of air blew through wind-chapped lips as Astrid arched an eyebrow. "With _what_?" she challenged.

Without a word, Hiccup used his hands to dramatically motion down his body, drawing her attention to the armor he wore.

With a slight tilt to her head, Astrid's brow knit as she assessed his clothing. What at first appeared to be nearly identical to what he wore before, she realized that the leather appeared more sturdy. Taking several steps towards him, she curiously reached out to take the material between her fingertips. Pressed to resemble the texture of dragon scales, the panels were well-stitched and seemed like they would provide better protection against a blade. With a quiet hum, she noticed a few more additions, including two black belts fastened around his torso and leather gauntlets that covered most of his forearms. [3] Besides being impressed with the apparent craftsmanship, she was also relieved to see him finally wearing something more fit for battle.

Astrid looked up to meet Hiccup's proud gaze, watching as he raised his brow. The cocky smile he gave only prompted her to have a little more fun at his expense. "So, I leave you alone for a few weeks and you fill your days by making _outfits_?" she questioned with a smirk, pulling her hand back to rest on her hip. "Interesting."

Hiccup chuckled, rolling his eyes up. "Yeah, yeah...But this", he noted with a grin, "this is no ordinary outfit."

Intrigued by the cryptic pitch, Astrid watched with veiled interest as he slid his wrists down his hips. With a flourish Hiccup lifted his arms, revealing a webbed wing-like fabric that spanned the length of his arms and down his sides. [4]

The woman reared her head back in surprise as she stared at the unexpected contraption. Blinking several times, Astrid sucked in her trembling lips and bit down. Soon air began to sputter from her mouth and her face crumpled as she dissolved into a fit of laughter.

Lowering his arms, Hiccup gave the woman a disapproving frown. "Oh c'mon!" he lightly chastised, looking down at the subject of his ridicule. "It's not _that_ funny."

Clasping her hand to her mouth, Astrid's eyes watered as she tried to regain her composure. "N-no...no", she agreed, unconvincingly. "N-nothing funny about a grown man w-walking around with fake..." She wasn't able to finish speaking as her shoulders began to quake and her lips were practically white from tightly clenching them together.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smirking. "You done?"

Taking a deep inhale, Astrid held her breath. With cheeks slightly puffed, she nodded slowly though the ends of her lips crept upward. Slowly releasing the air, she brought her hand back to her mouth to shield her quivering lips. "Y-you're not actually going to *snort* fly with those things? Are you?"

Raising his arms again to inspect the webbing, Hiccup then glanced back at Astrid with a raised eyebrow. "Why else would I make them?"

The woman moved her arms to cross over her chest, slowly looking back down at the wings. The sight only pulled her lips to a tight smile that she kept fighting back. "On the plus side", Astrid quipped, having to pause to bite her lip again, "whatever random sailor finds your bloated corpse floating in the ocean is...*snort*...going to have _quite_ a story to tell."

Shoulders slumped, Hiccup raised one brow critically. "Glad to know you're past obsessing with my impending death and have moved on to laughing about it", he muttered sardonically while shooting her an amused glare.

Astrid cleared her throat, finally regaining control of her voice. "Oh, no", she assured with a playful smile. "I'm _completely_ horrified. Once I get over how silly you look I promise I'll be right back to nagging."

At this Hiccup chuckled, lowering his arms to collapse his wings. "Then the world as I know it is restored", he teased.

Astrid snickered, then turned around to untie some of her supplies from Stormfly's saddle. After unfastening a burlap sack and swinging over her shoulder, Hiccup tilted his head in interest.

"What's that?" he asked, thrusting his chin towards the sack.

Looking over shoulder to track his gaze, Astrid's face lit up. "I come bearing gifts!" she announced with excitement.

She sat down on the ground, placing the sack in her lap and giddily untying the cord that secured its opening.

Hiccup watched intently, smirking at her enthusiasm as he sat in front of her.

With the cord unraveled, Astrid reached into the bag. One at a time, she pulled out an item and placed it on the grass between them.

"Soap", she noted with a smile as she set the object down. She then presented the next item: "a comb." Finally, she placed the third item, looking back up to meet Hiccup's gaze. "And scissors."

Holding back a laugh, Hiccup smiled and nodded emphatically. "Yes, that is what they're called", Hiccup congratulated her, reaching over to pat the back of her hand as though talking to a small child. "Good job, Astrid!"

His mockery did nothing to dull the bright smile the woman held as she looked at him eagerly.

Seeing that Astrid's mood didn't sway, Hiccup grew strangely unsettled. His cheeks began to hurt from holding his exaggerated grin. "Sooo...why are we smiling?" he asked with forced levity.

Slowly, almost painfully so, Astrid leaned forward so that her face was only inches from his. "Because", she informed him brightly, "I'm going to cut your hair."

Hiccup's thick eyebrows jumped, eyes widening as his smile melted instantly. "Ooooh, no", he protested as he leaned back. "No, no, no..."

His refusal didn't diminish Astrid's excitement; if anything her smile grew. "Ooooh, yes I am", she insisted.

Scrambling to his feet, Hiccup took a step back as he pointed at her accusingly. "I tolerated the braids", he reminded her, "but I draw the line here."

Astrid stuck out her lower lip, frowning up at him. "Hiccup", she argued, "it's a tangled mess in the back!" She grasped the items in both hands before pushing herself up to standing. " _Come on_."

Hiccup shook his head. "No", he repeated firmly.

Astrid took a step towards him, tone growing more serious. "Hiccup-"

The young man didn't bother to hear her plea as he slowly side stepped away. "Nope."

Blowing upward in exasperation, Astrid rolled her eyes. "Oh, right. Wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of the dragons", she sassed, waving her hand towards the curious Night Fury and Nadder who watched with intrigue. "They know _so_ much about hair!"

A hand hovered over his head protectively as Hiccup took another step back. "It's _not_ happening, Astrid."

With a frustrated groan, Astrid crossed her arms as she looked him up and down. When Hiccup showed no sign of wavering, she sighed and shrugged in forfeit. "Fine."

The sudden concession caused Hiccup's eyes to narrow. "Fine?" he repeated slowly, disbelieving. "Just like that?"

Looking down at a chipped nail on the hand that grasped the soap, Astrid stuck her lower lip out. "Can't make you", she concluded flatly.

Hiccup's posture relaxed slightly, but he still watched the blonde warily. "Okay...", he drawled, giving her one last suspicious glance. When Astrid didn't move, only looked up at him expectantly, he released a tense breath. "Good."

Holding each other's gaze, Astrid tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, still obviously disappointed.

Hiccup returned an apologetic smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed by his reaction. "Uh, a-anyway", he stuttered. "I'll show you where we're camping."

When Astrid didn't respond he slowly turned around, hoping she would follow him. But he only got in three steps before a sudden weight bore down on his back. Hiccup's knees locked, and he looked down to see two legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "Seriously!?"

Leaning forward to balance herself, Astrid rested an elbow on the young man's back. "It's for your own good, Hiccup", she replied easily, quickly taking the comb to his hair.

With an annoyed grunt, Hiccup looped his arms around her legs, trying to redistribute the added weight. "How are you this heavy?!" he groaned in surprise.

Unmoved by his theatrics, Astrid focused on an especially matted section of hair. "If you had just cooperated", she sighed, "we wouldn't be doing this."

Hiccup turned, exaggerating the amount of effort it took to walk. "Bones made of solid steel…"

Grasping the comb in her teeth, Astrid pulled it out to glare down at him. "Hey!" she admonished, "we don't all have hollow bird bones."

He leaned forward, finally having adjusted to an angle where he could comfortably carry her. "I'd make you a flight suit", he muttered, "but I'd just be sending you to your death."

Astrid shrugged as she tried to work through the knotted ends of his hair. "Just as well", she retorted. "I refuse to die looking so stupid."

Pouncing on top of a rock to get a better view rock, Toothless warbled with amusement at the peculiar sight.

Hiccup shot the dragon a nasty look. "Yeah, laugh now, you stupid reptile! When she eventually moves on to you, and wants to put bows or bells on your head, I'm not going to stop her!"

Wrinkling her nose, Astrid gripped his shoulder and leaned forward to attempt eye contact. "That would be dumb. Why would you pull bells on something that's supposed to be stealthy?" She sat back up and continued her work. "And there's no strategic advantage to having bows on a dragon."

Hiccup's mouth hung upon, face screwed in confusion. "So what's the strategic advantage to cutting _my hair_?!"

He felt her shrug. "There isn't one", she admitted shamelessly.

Tilting his head back, Hiccup frowned deeply, hoping she could see it. "Then why are you doing this to me?"

Lips pulled back in thought, Astrid carefully considered her answer. "It'll make me happy?"

The scowl on Hiccup's face suddenly loosed and his brow knit. After several more steps he slowed his pace, finally coming to a complete stop. With a deep sigh, he looked over his shoulder. "Alright", he muttered in defeat.

Astrid looked down at him, surprised. "Really?"

He nodded. "Just...do it."

With a satisfied smile, Astrid hopped off his back to the ground. Looking him over once more, she held out the bar of soap. "Wash first?"

Eyes narrowing, Hiccup glared at the soap in her hand before begrudgingly taking it. "I'm going to save myself half a day and just say "Fine"."

* * *

When Hiccup returned from the stream, shirtless with wet hair plastered to his head, Astrid wasn't surprised to see his petulant expression. But as he approached, dramatically trudging towards her, she was surprised to see a lattice of textured scars traveling up his body. She had seen burn marks before; even had a few small patches of her own. But this was far more extensive. Most had faded to white; barely visible against his pale skin. But several cords were still fiery red and as raw looking as the day they formed.

She didn't know why the sight had startled her. She'd seen how intense the Red Death's flame had been, and knew that Toothless couldn't have possibly shielded him from it all. Still, it was hard to logically reconcile that the seemingly confident young man before her was the same fragile boy who never should have survived that awful day.

Realizing that she was staring, Astrid dropped her gaze to the scissors in her hand, pretending to inspect the blade. She only looked back up when the tops of Hiccup's boot was in her periphery.

If Hiccup had noticed her reaction, he didn't show any sign. Arms crossed, he looked down at her expectantly, and Astrid gestured to the ground in front of her.

With a heavy sigh, Hiccup plopped down with his back to her. "Let's get this over with", he grumbled.

"Don't be so surly", Astrid softly chided, taking the comb into her other hand. She offered an encouraging smile. "I do good work. Your dad let's me cut his hair."

Hiccup huffed. "And I'm sure he looks beautiful."

Astrid's eyes narrowed. "I have scissors", she reminded him, pointing the sharp tip towards the young man for emphasis.

Holding his hands up in surrender, Hiccup then rested his elbows against his thighs and tipped his head forward slightly. Within seconds Astrid's hands were in his hair, and he felt the comb rake through it in short bursts. He cringed whenever a knot would catch in the teeth, and tightened his jaw with every tug at his scalp.

Other than an occasional groan from the irritated customer, the pair was silent as Astrid worked. It wasn't until Hiccup heard the sound of the scissors cutting through hair that he finally spoke up. "So, is this phase one or two of marriage?" he asked cheekily. "Taking a perfectly good man and molding him into your twisted image?"

Lips parted in concentration, Astrid carefully slid the blade to thin a clump of matted hair. "It's not to change you", she simply replied.

Hiccup's head bobbed as he gave a derisive laugh. "Riiiight", he drawled.

Frowning at the unexpected movement, Astrid used two of her fingers to apply enough pressure to remind Hiccup to hold still. "Trust me", she assured, "if I wanted to change you, there are, like, fifty other things I would focus on first."

Hiccup smirked under the curtain of wet hair. "Aha!" he breathed triumphantly. "So there _is_ a list."

Using the end of the comb to work through the last remnants of a knot, Astrid frowned as she brushed the hair back and away from his face. "I didn't change you. You changed you."

The young man's brow furrowed in confusion. "Huh?"

After running her fingers through smooth strands of hair, Astrid moved to kneel right in front of Hiccup, keeping her eyes locked on his unruly bangs.

His gaze shifted between her face and where she placed her hands, trying to figure out just how concerned he should be as the occasionally clump of freshly cut hair fell past his eyes.

Astrid didn't speak at first, too focused on taking a layer of hair between her fingers and fanning the strands. Bringing the scissors to the edges, to used the tips to make small, precise cuts. "Did you know you used to be the cleanest boy on Berk?"

Hiccup's brow knit, unsure of where she was going.

"Most of the older men are fairly clean, but the teens?" Astrid stuck her tongue out in disgust. " _Ugh_. You were the only one who didn't stink all the time. Your hair was always combed, you bathed regularly, and you kept your clothes clean."

Thinking back, Hiccup conceded that he had always been unusually mindful about his hygiene growing up. And how strange if felt to know that Astrid Hofferson had taken notice. But most Vikings took some pride in their appearance; so what was her point? "It really doesn't take a lot of effort to smell better than Snotlout or Tuffnut", he noted.

"Well", Astrid replied airily, "now you would fit right in with them."

This made Hiccup grimace, wondering if his self-care truly had faltered to such a degree.

Sweeping her eyes down to meet his gaze, Astrid returned her attention to his hair, raking her fingers through his bangs. "It's hard to keep your hair combed when it's this tangled, and it's just going to get worse." Hiccup didn't miss the little crease that formed between her eyebrows when she was worried. "Living out here, you're more likely to get lice, and they'll hide in this ratted hair. You'll thank me when you're not having to shave it all off because you're itching and miserable."

Hiccup's features relaxed. "So...", he droned sheepishly. "This _really_ isn't a looks thing."

Astrid shook her head as she sat back. "More of a health thing." Looking over her work, she finally gave a satisfied nod. "There", she announced with a smile, handing Hiccup the comb. "You can still grow it out if you want, but it shouldn't knot again if you keep it brushed."

The man's hand tentatively raised to his temple, running his hand through his hair. The strands were longer than he feared, and as far as he could tell, no patches of bare scalp. And he had to admit, he forgot how nice it felt to feel well-groomed. Looking at Astrid, he gave a genuine smile. "Thank you."

She smiled back, then looked down shyly for a moment. In an instant she leaned in, giving him a quick peck on the lips before slowly putting her arms around his neck. "I missed you", she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Eyes wide, Hiccup blinked in surprise. But he didn't hesitate to close his arms around her. "I missed you too", he admitted, pulling his lips back into a dazed smile.

The pair stayed still for a moment, relishing their reunion. It wasn't until Stormfly gave an impatient squawk that Astrid pulled back. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked with a bright smile.

Humming in thought, Hiccup glanced over at Toothless before looking back at Astrid. "Have you eaten?"

The woman shook her head.

Hiccup grinned. "Alright", he grunted as he pushed himself up to stand. "Food first and we'll go from there."

Quickly getting to her feet, Astrid bent down to brush the dirt from her knees. "Ooh, I wonder what we're having", she teased as she stepped towards him.

"I don't know", Hiccup said with a mock shrug, putting an arm around her shoulder as they fell into step. He pointed at Toothless as the dragon bounded ahead of them. "It's Chef's Choice so we'll have to see what he prepares."

Astrid wrinkled her nose. "I'm _not_ eating regurgitated salmon", she retorted.

Hiccup looked down at her as he shook his head in disapproval. "It's never wise to insult the Chef's cooking", he warned.

Rolling her eyes, Astrid leaned in slightly to lazily rest against Hiccup's side. "What's he going to do, spit in it?"

* * *

[1] Old Norse for Saturday; the weekly "washing day".

[2] Saxes are short, one-sided swords from the early Viking era.

[3] Some of the basic component's of Hiccup's armor in HTTYD 2.

[4] Similar to Dragon Fly 2 from RTTE.


End file.
